Eternitarian
by TheMangoYeti
Summary: When Ivy Adams accidentally dies and is sent back to a world of her favorite manga, she barely recognizes the landscape and does not know what is to come next. When the Watch Dog recruits her to help him solve the most recent string of murders, Ivy wonders if she'll ever have a normal life again.
1. That Girl: A Star

**_UNKNOWN READER POV_**

 _Noun: eternitarian: One who believes in the eternity of the soul._

 _I have realized that in every timeline, there is always one similarity. Though there's thousands of millions of billions of timelines, something always ends up the same. Some people are always bound to meet, like an invisible string pulling them together. Even if they meet for a second, or if they're bound together for the rest of their lives, it still happens._

 _I don't know when I first met them, the lines have become blurry over the millennia. All I know is that I should've stayed in bed that day._

 _My soul was bound by chains to theirs, without escape. We are tethered to one another in this infinite abyss, but I am the only one being dragged._

 _I don't know if I'm dead or alive or somewhere in between, or even if this is one of those dreams that goes on forever._

 _I don't know whether I'll find them dead or alive next time I wake up._

 _I don't know if I will have to die a thousand deaths until I complete what I have to do._

 _Why am I still alive? I have no idea why, I assume I haven't completed His final objective. But I've grown to care for the same people each time, only to watch them die. This is a pain worse than Death, and I am not granted the gift of that, yet._

 _If there is a God out there, he has never gazed upon me. Is this to repay for all the deaths I have caused?_

 _Is this to repent for the death of the one I love most?_

 _I'm drowning in an ocean of regrets and fears, abandoned time upon time again, a_ _ll to suffer once more._

 _What is the point? Will I ever reach His objective? I don't even know what it is, I have forgotten._

 _All I need is a sign, a sign to continue on, b_ _ecause I can't do this anymore on my own. I've struggled for too long to live like this, I just want it to go back to the way it was before this._

 _Death is no longer an eternal option, I've tried. Just let me die, being alive hurts too much. I have to see them in pain, and when I try to intervene fate will eventually snatch them up again._

 _What is this objective, you may ask?_

 _Well, only time will tell. Maybe this time around, this 'objective' will be completed, and I can finally die._

 _Reader of this letter, I hope you and I will never have to meet. If anyone was to share my fate, it would be a dreadful curse. I don't know what year, timeline or universe this will find you in, but hopefully it is as far from me as possible. No one deserves to be dragged into this mess but me, and only I can stop it._

 _I leave you with this question: If Death gave you the choice to live again, would you?_

 _Regardless of your answer, He swears there are no strings attached, but I have been tangled in a web of lies._

 _Please learn or think of what has become of me before you make your choice._

 _Forever,_

 ** _Taylor I. Taylor_**

 ** _XX/XX/XXXX_**

* * *

 **Ivy's POV, 2017**

"Sayonara!" Grell calls out, before the world fades into white, and I feel weightless, like I'm in space, before I feel my feet touch down.

I had just...died? I suppose that's a good way to phrase it. I had been killed off in a robbery at a in-the-middle-of-nowhere gas station, and apparently across the America in Chicago a man had been meant to be killed in a robbery. Of course, since we shared the same name 'Taylor Taylor,' I had been killed instead.

Which sounds ridiculous, that I, a trainee of an assassination school (and a secret witch) had been killed. They caught me by surprise, after all. I hadn't expected two robbers. So, these two reapers named Grell and William gave me another chance by placing the ultimate reaper's move 'Death's Kiss' on me, so I won't die or age until I reach the point where I died, then I will go on living. However, the only way that it works is if I replace a person the last time this happened, which I suppose would be here.

 **1925**

Looking around, I find myself on the hustling and bustling streets of Chicago at night, no one noticing my strange clothing in the dim lighting. Flushing slightly, I turn into the alleyway, and with the snap of my fingers and the quickest burst of blue in my eyes, my clothes readjust to the styles of this century. A plaid, V-neck dress with a tan trenchcoat, complimented with a rounded hat and tan flats. My hair was squashed under the hat, but I didn't care.

Yes, this was the power I had from my family: wordless magic. Few could do it, and only a couple of lineages have the power to have an equal magic power with wordless magic compared to worded.

The shuffling of feet catches my attention, as I turn to see a fuming woman dressed in a old-timey flapper dress step out.

Well, I guess it's not old-timey during this period...

"Damn men, always making me sing my lungs out," she fumes with a semi-gravelly voice, pulling out a cigarette holder. She continued to pull a lighter out of her pocket, and flicked it.

No light.

Her eyebrow twitched as she flicked it again, but to no avail. "Damn it," she cursed, before looking up to me.

"Hey, ya' gotta lighter?" She gruffly asks, and I nod, reaching into my pocket and summoning one. I toss it to her, and she gives me a nod. Quickly lighting her cigarette, she takes a drag with a relaxed sigh, puffing out circles. The smoke soon dissipates, but the smell lingers.

"Damn, that's good," she breathes out lightly, looking at me. She had soft blonde hair parted down the middle that waved to her chin, paired with garage cut bangs that hung above her brown eyes. These brown eyes were surrounded with black eyeshadow and black drawn eyebrows, with cupid-bow red lips. She kinda resembles my sister...

"I'm Natalie," she greets, "but in there, they call me Goldie." She nods at a barely noticeable handle in the brick wall, and I arch a brow.

No, she's exactly like my sister, it seems. Maybe it's a coincidence, maybe she's my great grandmother or something. Either way, she seems like a good ally to have in a town like this.

"Is that a speakeasy in there?" I ask, and she nods a confirmation. "Yeah, it is a thrill. But damn, the boys there think they all high and mighty just 'cuz they in the maf!"

She was spewing information easily, something must be making her stressed. She's probably a bit buzzed, too, seeming how easily she phrases it.

"That sucks," I reply, leaning against the wall. "I'd give them a piece of my mind if I were you."

"But the thing is, they have their big guns, and their baby guns, and their boss." Natalie takes another drag, "Besides, a woman named 'Goldie' ain't that scary."

"I'm Ivy Adams, and that name can be particularly fear invoking, if you know what I mean. I'm new in these parts, so I can make myself seem scarier," I commented, taking the last name of my past boyfriend 'Michael Adams' in case using my real last name here could cause a time paradox. "So, I assume you're a singer?" I ask, and Natalie shrugs. "I guess, I mean I'm a hoofer because the new singer 'quit' because Iz hated her voice. Thank the Lord that Iz isn't here t'night, or else I'd have a bullet in my head!"

"And it's not like you can advertise for a singer position at a Speakeasy," I comment, and Natalie bobs her head, some stray hairs bouncing as she did.

"Exactly! Will you be a witness when I sign my will?" Natalie asks, and I laugh a reply.

"Wait! Since you're new in town, do you have a place to stay?" Natalie asks suddenly, and I shake my head. "Nah, all I have are the clothes on my back."

"Great! If you replace the singer, you get a free place to stay. With me!" Natalie states, and I smile.

Yes, a place to stay! I'd also love to see underground American work up close too...

"It's a deal!" I reply, sticking out a hand as we both shake on it.

"Come with me, I am done here for the night. If someone complains, I'll just complain about 'lady problems,' it's only dumb bimbos in there," Natalie rants, as we walk away from the hole in the wall Speakeasy. I laugh, feeling at ease in her presence.

* * *

"So, I was thinking we should have new songs, y'know?" I ask, leaning against the wall on the twin bed that previously belonged to the singer of the Speakeasy, who was presumably dead. Now I had all her things because Natalie couldn't find her family, which included dresses that fit me perfectly.

"Why?" Natalie asked, taking a drag from her cigarette, puffing out an 'O'.

"Because, I don't know what songs the old singer did, and it might be fun learning new things." She puffed out a new 'O,' this one making me cough. "And, uh, fun fact, your teeth will fall out if you smoke-"

"I'm done!" Natalie says, tapping the cigarette on the ash tray, proceeding to snap the cigarette in half. "My boyfriend broke up with his last honey 'cuz she lacked teeth and it was dentures the whole time! I love ciggies, but this has got to"

Well, that went better than I expected.

"Alright, so this is the plan..."

* * *

"It's 4:30, it takes a few blocks to get there, we arrive at 5:15, eat at 5:30, finish at 6:00, perform from 6:30-7:30, and take an hour break. From 6:00-8:00 is when the business-boys are there, the ones who just want a quickie," Natalie says, applying a glossy dark red to her lips. "They don't have any business with the big boys."

"The big boys are the maf, right?" I reply, adjusting the headpiece on my hair.

"Attagirl! Finally, we perform from 9:00-10:00 for them. We want to get out of there real quick, at least before 11:00 when they start getting jazzed. Let's get a wiggle on now!"

I barely understood what she was talking about. Oh well, I'll just do as I'm told.

"Alright," I say, brushing off my dress, running my fingers over the silver patterns. The dress was a black skoop neck with an attached choker around my neck, the dress ending at my mid-thigh while fringes came off the entire dress.

Natalie's dress was the same as mine but hers was gold instead. We both had black bands around our forehead, mine with a purple feather sticking out while hers a blue. My makeup was a dark red lipstick with black eyeshadow and a thin layer of eyeliner and mascara. Though I'd prefer to go makeupless, it would be odd for me not to have any makeup on. Tying the black lace mask around my face, Natalie copies my moves by adjusting her gold one. Adjusting the pearl necklace around my neck, I put on my overcoat and tied it tight.

"Ready?" I ask, and she nods as we walk out of the apartment and to the hole in the wall alley.

"Obviously, we only have to do this Tuesday an' Friday night. I must warn you, Friday nights are usually when Iz is here," Natalie says, and I arch a brow.

"Iz?"

"You don't know who Iz is?!" Natalie asks, eyes wide with shock, thin brows raised in a questioning manner.

"I don't know current events very well, sorry. I came from a small part of California and Michigan," I say truthfully, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Iz Capone! The sheik Italian gangster who's only in his early 20s, yet he's the boss of the Chicago Outfit!" Natalie says, and my eyes widen.

I remember reading about Izzet Capone in history books. He was friends with the mayor, so he could escape most convictions, and the public adored him for 10 years.

Until he was shot 45 times by firing squad at age 40. Poor man...

"Duh! I heard about a guy called Izzet Capone in my town, but I never associated Iz with Izzet," I lie, as Natalie laughs.

"Don't worry, but don't call him Izzet. He's pretty hard-boiled, so don't get on his bad side," Natalie informs, "Do you have a stage name?"

"Uh, no?" My answer caused Natalie to face palm. "You never give out your real name here, in case someone sells you out. Mine is Goldie, because of my blonde hair. You can be Violet because of yours or somethin'," she says, opening the hole in the wall as we step inside to see a set of staircases leading downward.

Alright, I guess I'm Violet...?

"This is one of the most private Speakeasy's around, only rich men with connections get in or the Chicago Outfit. You hardly see any women here, maybe one or two a week," Natalie says lowly to me, as we step down the metal staircases one by one in our heels.

 _Clack, clack, clack._

"Knock on the door twice," Natalie says to me, as I look at the wood door, knocking on it twice. A small circular panel moves swiftly to the side, allowing a single brown eye to look down at us.

"Password?" He asks in a gruff voice, as Natalie clears her throat. "Rag-a-Muffin."

"Enter," he says, flipping the panel closed as the door swings open, allowing us inside.

It was a dimly lit room, with red brick walls and a yellow-black tile pattern coating the floors. Wooden chairs with plush, red seats surrounded wooden tables, white napkins shaped like triangles plopped in front of each chair. In the center of each table was a small cup of water with a dark red rose in it. A few circular booths were in the corner, each with a dark red curtain hung open around it. A bartender behind the wooden bar cleaned out the glasses with a white cloth as a man in a suit smoked a cigar, glass of liquor in front of him. A black painted stage was in front of this, jazz instruments placed on it with a tap board and a singer's microphone.

"Welcome to the Rose Room, the best gin mill in the Chicago Area," Natalie says, "soak it all in."

"Welcome back, Natalie," the bartender calls, and I turn to look at him. Light brown hair waved back paired with twinkling light blue eyes and a small mole under his pink lips upturned in a smile, he was pretty damn cute.

"Hello Rob, how are you?" Natalie coos, walking over to the bar and leaning over, planting a kiss on 'Rob's' cheek. Turning back to me, Natalie beams a bright smile.

"This is my daddy, Rob," Natalie says, and I nod in understanding. He looked pretty young to be a father, but oh well!

"Oh! I didn't know your father works here. I'm Violet," I greet, as Rob and Natalie start laughing.

"Sorry Rob, I forgot to explain that Ivy isn't the best with slang," Natalie says to Rob, and he chuckles slightly, turning to me.

What does that mean?! Back in my day, I was considered a 'meme queen,' meaning I was with the slang!

Gah, I feel so weird and old now by saying 'with the slang!'

"My Doll calls me Daddy because I'm her boyfriend, not her father," he explains, wrapping an arm around her waist and I nearly choke.

DADDY?! Alright, I get the 'gin mill' slang, but really? Daddy is so dirty and kinky from where I come from, and I just thought here it would mean father...

"Oops..." I say, feeling a rush of heat come to my face. This was so embarrassing!

"Anyway, Violet is the new singer here, replacing the ol' one," Natalie says to Rob, and he smiles towards me.

"Welcome to the Rose Room family then! You'll meet the band later when they arrive, and Natalie always likes coming early to talk with me." Natalie jumps onto the counter, swinging her legs over so she stands next to Rob.

"Rob and I are going to, er, talk in the backroom since it's slow right now. Can you man the bar for a bit in case somebody tries to snag the hooch?" Natalie asks, and I sigh.

They're definitely not going to the backroom to talk.

"Alright, sure. I can make a mean margarita in case anyone comes over!" I boast, and the couple look at me confused.

"What's a margarita?" Natalie asks, and I nearly face palm. I don't know when margaritas were invented!

"A drink, now I bet you both have very important things to talk about!" I wave them off as they walk into the backroom excitedly, and I go behind the bar.

The guy at the bar smoking a cigar looks at me from under his tipped fedora, flaps of his trench coat flipped up so I can't see his face. All I can see are his blue eyes from under his fedora.

"What's a margarita?" He asks, voice slightly different from what I expected (in a good way), and I look at him.

"You want one?" I ask, and he shrugs. "Depends, what's in it?"

"Mainly tequila," I say, looking at the rack of liquors. "I can't make one for you if I don't have any, so if I have any I'll make one for you..."

There was none on the rack, and I sigh. I want something to do, so if I don't do anything it's going to be really awkward if I don't do anything...

"There may be some under the counter, wait a moment," I squat down, and open a cabinet. Sticking my hand on an empty glass bottle, my eyes glow blue momentarily as the empty glass fills up with tequila.

Smirking to myself, I stand back up, shaking the bottle of tequila. "What do you know, I just so happen to have some."

Reaching back under the counter, I grab a a bottle of triple sec, some sea salt and a lime. Pulling out a knife from the cutlery, I begin slicing the lime into quarters."What are you doing?" The man asks, eyes curious as he watches me. Grabbing a martini glass, I wet the rim with the lime.

"A margarita experience," I reply, getting out a small dish. Pouring some salt onto the dish, I rim the martini glass with salt.

"Salt on a drink?" He asks, and I nod. Grabbing the cocktail mixer by the icebox, I fill the mixer 2/3 with ice.

"1 or 2 shots of tequila?" I ask, and he looks confused. "Excuse me?"

"How many shots of tequila you want?" I ask, and he shrugs. "I'll do 2."

"Alright," I say, pouring an estimation of 2 shots into the mixer. Adding the estimation of 1 shot of triple sec into the drink, I take out a shot glass and I begin squeezing the lime juice into it. Once the shot glass is full, I dump that into the mixer.

I switch the lid close of the mixer, and I shake it vigorously for a bit, before pouring the shaker into the cocktail glass. Taking the lime and squashing it on the rim, I place it in front of the man.

"Drink up," I say, as the man hesitantly moves his trench coat flap aside, revealing a red mustache as he takes a sip, eyes widening.

"This is pretty strong, but really good. And...sour," he says, eyes crinkling from the sour taste. Chuckling slightly, I put away the ingredients.

"D'ya like it, at least?" I ask, and he nods. "Definitely not what I was expecting. Do you drink often?"

"Actually, I don't drink at all," I truthfully admit, "one of my friends was a bartender-"

...on a mission in California when she went undercover as a bartender.

"-and sometimes I helped her out-"

I would be at the bar when she worked, observing for suspicious behavior.

"-and I picked up some tricks from her."

I watched her make over 100 types of drinks over the course of a month, and I memorized the exact pattern of how to make them. I learn from watching someone do something, and watching someone do the exact same things for over a month really sears it into your brain.

"That's interesting, was this at another gin mill?" The man asks, and I hesitantly nod. "Yeah, but it's not in Chicago."

It's in Canada.

"Oh, so you're from outta town?" He asks, and I nod. "Yeah, I'm from Michigan."

"That's swell," he says, finishing his drink. "I gotta get out, back to work."

"What do you do?" I ask, and he hesitantly opens his trench coat slightly, revealing a police badge, 'Inspector' labelled on it.

"I'm an inspector," he whispers, and I arch a brow as he closes his coat. "This an odd sight, what are you doing here if it's illegal?"

He chuckles slightly, "Doll, Chicago is the number one city alongside New York for gin mills. Almost the entire police force is at some speakeasy, including the captain."

"Alright, but are you gonna bust this place?" I ask, and he laughs, shaking his head.

"The police couldn't crack this place, even if it was like dropping an egg down the stairs. Chicago Outfit has connections, and everyone associated with bustin' this place would be fired or have a bullet in their head. Besides, the entire" He says, and I chuckle.

"That's good, I'm Violet." I say, sticking my hand out to shake.

"Fred Abberline, pleasure." He shakes my hand, as my eyes

Fred Abberline? Isn't that from...Kuroshitsuji?

"Alright, have a nice day," I say, as he pays, then leaves the bar and I'm left alone, save for the guerilla guarding the door. Looking at the clock, I notice it's 5:45, and I was supposed to eat 15 minutes ago. I guess I'll just have to eat before I arrive...

My stomach growls, and I sigh. I can't leave the counter! A light bulb strikes me, as a smirk grows on my face. Squatting down and reaching under the counter, I summon a bowl of goldfish and stand back up, setting the bowl on the counter as I pour myself a glass of water. Snacking on the goldfish and water, I set them aside as another person came up to the counter.

"Martini," the man says, and I make him a martini. He sits down as I pass it to him, and I look at him from the corner of my eye. He has pentagonal black glasses framing his chartreuse phosphorescent eyes, blonde hair dyed black at the bottom, he flashed me a smirk. His black suit ruffled slightly, as he leaned against the bar slightly.

Ronald Knox.

"So Doll, what's your name?" He asks, "It's not everyday I see a pretty thing such as yourself working at a gin mill."

Don't call him out as a reaper, Ivy. Let this play out a bit more, besides, reapers can't see witch auras since they're the same as human auras...

"We don't give out names to strangers here," I say, even though I literally just gave my name out to a policeman. How ironic.

"We won't be strangers no more if you tell me your name." Ronald smirks, and I roll my eyes. I knew that the British Division and American Division for shinigamis had merged, but I really don't feel like getting hit on by Ronald Knox all the time. I'd rather meet under better circumstances. Besides, if he's here right now, it means someone is going to die nearby.

I'm silent as I clean the counter, looking at the clock. 6:00, only 30 more minutes.

"I apologize, I was advised not to trust anyone with greeny-yellow eyes, that's what my grandmother told me. I'm sure you're a swell person," I lie, and he arches a brow.

"What do you mean?" He asks, and I smirk. Time to call him out!

"Well, she said death is always nearby a person with 'em," I say, looking him in the eyes. "Almost like they're grim reapers." Giving a flirtatious wink, he snorts a laugh.

"Girls usually find my eyes charming," Ronald complains, crossing his arms, "that really hurts my feelings."

"Suck it up, I'm not a sappy person," I giggle, "you have the it factor for most girls, but not me."

"I'll have to keep coming back then," he says, smirking slightly, "I don't have business here tonight, I only wanted a drink."

"That's good, I hope your business goes well," I say as he pulls out money, sliding it towards me.

"See ya, Doll. I'll get your name eventually," he says with a smirk. "My stage name is Violet, but my real name is a bit harder to get," I smirk a reply, and he chuckles. With a wave, he walks out of the room, leaving me alone again.

Natalie comes back out with Rob, and I leave the behind-the counter area to face Natalie. "It's 6:30, and the band is done settin' up. Are you ready?" She asks, leading me to the staircase to the stage.

"Yeah, I am," I say, inhaling through my nose as Natalie and I step onto the stage. The lights dim, and the room is quiet.

I whistle a tune as the man on the piano flows his fingers over the keys, his eyes following the sheet music.

(A/N: Play '

Bad Romance - Postmodern Jukebox: Reboxed ft. Sara Niemietz & The Sole Sisters)

I finish as the rest of the instruments kick in, Natalie begins tap dancing to the beat.

 _"I want your ugly_  
 _I want your disease,"_ I sing, flaring my hands out to the side.  
 _"I want your everything_  
 _As long as it's free_  
 _I want your love_  
 _Love-love-love I want your love,"_ Natalie steps steps to the beat as I flare my hands towards a different position. Oh, this is so dramatic and I love it!

 _"I want your drama_  
 _The touch of your hand_  
 _I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_  
 _I want your love_  
 _Love-love-love_  
 _I want your love_  
 _Love-love-love I want your love,"_ I sing, as the bass behind me seems to get slightly louder.

"You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance," I say, the instruments and Natalie's dancing growing louder.

 _"I want your love and_  
 _I want your revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance,"_ the music peaks as the beat pops. Natalie does a dance solo, as I look at how her feet flutter before I turn back to the mic.  
 _"I want your love and_  
 _All your lover's revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance!"_

 _"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
 _Caught in a bad romance_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
 _Caught in a bad romance,"_ I pretend to wipe away a tear as if I was in a bad romance, but I haven't had many romances in the past...

Just one bad romance...

 _"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"_ The music quiets slightly as Natalie and I strike similar poses.  
 _"Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
 _Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
 _Want your bad romance!"_

 _"I want your horror_  
 _I want your design,"_ I sing, pointing in the general crowd direction.  
 _"'Cause you're a criminal_  
 _As long as you're mine,"_ pulling my finger back to my chest, I place my hand over my heart _**AMERICAN STYLE!**_  
 _"I want your love,"_ I sing slightly quieter, drawing them all in. Natalie starts dancing slightly heavier and faster-  
 _"Love-love-love I want your love!"_ I sing louder.

 _"I want your psycho_  
 _Your vertigo shtick_  
 _Want you in my rear window_  
 _Baby you're sick,"_ I shake my head, waving my hand in a free manner.  
 _"I want your love_  
 _Love-love-love_  
 _I want your love,"_ I take both of my hands, and starting at my waist I rise them up above my hands, forcing my voice to growl slightly at the end.

 _"I want your love and_  
 _I want your revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance!"_ I sing louder with more passion, throwing my hands down. Natalie's dancing peaks as she does more eccentric moves.  
 _"I want your love and_  
 _All your lover's revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance!"_ I hold out the word 'romance' before cutting off with the piano stop. Natalie begins dancing, and I flare my hips with every new piano note. The beat begins to pick up, before slowing slightly.

 _"I want your love and_  
 _I want your revenge,"_ I sing, looking into the crowd.  
 _"I want your love_  
 _I don't wanna be friends!"_

 _"Je veux ton amour_  
 _Et je veux ta revenge_  
 _Je veux ton amour,"_ Ah, the only French I can speak: the Lady Gaga part and saying the words 'Je suis croissant' to all my friends in French to annoy them. Natalie's feet seems to trill across the floor, the piano beginning to pick up.  
 _"I don't wanna be friends..._  
 _I don't wanna be friends_  
 _I don't wanna be friends,"_ My voice grows louder, as I throw my hands out.  
 _"Want your bad romance!"_

The trumpet flares as I step back from the mic, Natalie dancing so hard I'm surprised the board didn't break.  
 _"Want your bad romance!"_ Stepping back to the mic, I drawl my voice dramatically.  
 _"Let's write_ _a bad romance."_

 _"I want your love and_  
 _I want your revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance_  
 _I want your love and_  
 _All your lover's revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance!"_ Natalie's dance reminds me of a moon flower blooming. It starts to grow after sunset, and once it hits its peak it must disappear to return the next time as it did before. She seemed to be beginning to close on the song.

 _"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
 _Caught in a bad romance_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
 _Caught in a bad romance,"_ I finish with the whistle of the tune, holding the last note as Natalie does a little twirl. I step back from the mic, breathing hard as Natalie does a little curtsy. No one applauds, until someone wolf whistles and we get a lot of applause. Smiling to Natalie, I walk behind the stage curtains where a chair was and sat down. Natalie begins her dancing act, as I take a sip of water.

I really don't do much as a singer, Natalie does the main show. I usually only sing a few songs, which works well with me. Crossing my legs, I submerge myself into thought. If Ronald Knox was in America, it means that the Reaper Organization in Britain has merged with the American one, so I'll certainly be seeing more British reapers. But I don't get why I saw Inspector Abberline, in the manga Kuroshitsuji was set during the 1880s, and the cases during then would be completely different from when they are now. It could mean that Ciel would be a demon, but that would mean Inspector Abberline would be an old man, which he is not...

So, was the manga a lie and it was during the 1920s when Ciel existed? Or it means tha-

Something's touching my nose... looking down, I notice that the long pearl necklace was slowly floating upwards, and I do a small growl of frustration as it plops back down to my chest.

My magic could be affected by my emotions at times, usually if I'm deep in thought random things start to float, including me at times.

Natalie continued dancing, and soon she and I switched places. I sang a quick song, before trading places with Natalie once again. Finally, I went back on at the end of our set, we did another duet-thing, before walking to where I was sitting earlier.

"Is this normal?" I ask, and she shrugs. "Friday nights are iffy, if there's a baseball game earlier in the day it'll be crowded here, but if its later in the day it won't be crowded and we'll do half the set. On Tuesday there's half the amount of people, but big boys are usually here earlier. Come on, let's go to our booth."

"Our booth?" I ask, as she nods, leading me to a brick wall. Pushing on it, she reveals a small hallway, and we walk down it. Closing the brick behind us, I follow Natalie.

"This is an escape route available to only performers and workers, it's accessible from the bar too. The Chicago Outfit know about it, but have their own routes," Natalie says, "it leads far away from here, so we store running flats in here because heels aren't very swell to run in. Last summer we added a small pathway that comes from our booth in case we're not performing."

"Really? That's pretty cool, I didn't even notice the brick wall door," I say, as she nods, pushing on a brick wall to my right. It half-opens, revealing a small booth with dark red curtains covering it from the outside view. Sitting down in a plush seat, Natalie closes the brick wall, and I look at the table.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" I ask, looking at the plate in front of me as Natalie nods. "We get free meals between performances, but that's because Rob persuaded Iz to let us, and Rob makes the food for us, too," Natalie admits as I begin eating.

Oh, I'm so hungry!

"Rob makes a great spaghetti," I admit, as Natalie nods, cheeks equally full. "So," Natalie says, swallowing her spaghetti, "how old are you Violet? You look young because of your height, but you're probably in your early 20s to get a job here."

"Actually, I'm only 15, I turn 16 April 1st." Natalie's eyes bug out as she looks me up and down. "You have the figure of a 20 year old though, but height of a 10 year old!"

Gee, that sure made me happy. "Well, how old are you?" I ask, as Natalie smirks.

"I'm 23," she says, and my eyes go wide. "I thought you were, like, 18!" I say, and she laughs.

"Thank you," she coos, "Rob's 26, but he looks like he's in his early 20s."

"Woah!" I reply, and she laughs. "Yeah, I think he's lookin' to settle down soon, though. I've been with my daddy for 2 years now, so I hope he pops the question soon..."

"I cannot wait for your wedding, then." I smile brightly, and she laughs.

"You can pass as the flower girl with your height!"

"Hey! That's mean!" I laugh as I attempt to make an angry face.

"Is my favorite little lady in here?" A deeper, male voice with a heavy Chicago-gangster sounding voice says outside the curtain, and Natalie looks at me in the eyes, giving me a short nod.

That must mean-

"Yes, Iz, I'm in here!" She calls back, as the curtain pulls open to reveal a handsome Italian man. He had a tan complexion with dark hair under a bowler hat and bushy eyebrows, dark brown eyes completing the look. He had bit of a baby face, which complemented his rounder nose and lips.

"Hello Goldie, how's it swingin'?" The man called 'Iz' asks, and she smiles. "Good, this is my friend Violet who's the new singer here."

Iz turns to me, and I smile slightly. "I'm Violet, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Iz says, sitting down next to me as we shake hands. "Yous better do a good job up there, or else," he says darkly, and I nod quickly. "I understand, Mr. Iz!"

"Ahhh, I'm joking with ya!" He laughs, and Violet and I uneasily laugh, knowing the past fate of the last singer.

"Now Violet, you can't tell nobody about the Rose Room, or else it's big trouble, a'ight?" Iz asks, and I nod.

"Good, I'm heavily awaiting your performance. Good luck," he says, leaving the booth as he swishes the curtains behind him.

Finishing my spaghetti, Natalie and I use the secret entrance back to the stage as we walk onto it again. It was 9:00 now, and there was a heavier smell of cigars in the room. I saw some guns placed on the table at ease, as shadier characters entered the bar. Looking toward Natalie, I inhale and begin whistling...

 **10:00.**

"Thank you." I give a short bow to the audience as they applaud loudly and roughly, "And have a good night!"

Natalie and I quickly leave the stage through the secret tunnel, standing by the bar's entrance into the cave.

"At this time, all the workers usually go home, and a guerilla replaces the bartender. They do their business at this time, and they don't wanna risk anyone over hearin'." Natalie explains, and I nod as Rob comes out of the entrance, enveloping Natalie in a kiss. He tosses us our duffel coats, as we put them on.

"Yeah, and Rob holds onto our coats for us too," Natalie says, breaking away from the kiss as we put on our coats. We walk to the booth entrance, enter it was we swish open the curtains and step out.

"Violet!" A gruff voice says, and I turn to Iz. Now that we were both standing up, I notice he was almost a good foot taller than me.

Damn tall people!

"Hi Iz," I say, looking up at him, "how are you?"

"Great, you swing swell, betta' than the last one," Iz says with a smile revealing slightly yellowing test and the breath of a cigar, "welcome to the Rose Room. Since you're a worker here now, you gotta do the initiation."

"Initiation?" I echo, as Natalie places a hand on my shoulder. "Iz, Violet is only 15, she ain't a majority yet."

"Any person who works here can handle a drink or two," Iz says with a shrug, and Natalie sighs.

"Iz, but you're gonna give a minor a drink or two, get her drunk, then have her do...that?!" She asks, and I raise a brow.

"What's 'that'?!" I ask

"I can't reveal, against the code," Natalie hesitantly reveals with a sigh, as Iz rolls his eyes.

"We won't let her die, don't worry." Iz chuckles, as Natalie makes an annoyed sound.

"Rob nearly cut his whole hand off, and he's the most skilled with his hands here! I burnt off a chunk of my hair!"

"Yeah, that was hilarious! But it grew back, so don't worry." Iz laughs, and Natalie sighs. "Can I at least stay and make sure she gets home safe?"

"Rules are rules, Goldie. We'll have someone walk her home like we did with ya," Iz says, and I look between the both of them.

What's going on?!

"Alright," Natalie sighs, turning to me and giving me a big hug. "Stay safe, Violet. I expect you to return home in one piece."

Natalie turns to leave, giving me one last glance before walking out with a seemingly remorseful Rob. Iz places a hand on my shoulder, pulling me to the bar and sitting me down in a chair.

"Welcome to initiation, Violet. If you complete it, you're a worker here. If you can't, you get booted," Iz says as the guerilla behind the bar slides me a shot of a clear liquid that smells strongly. I nearly snort a laugh.

Moonshine. It seemed pretty concentrated and smelt better than some I've had in the past.

"Moonshine, right?" I ask, as Iz nods. The other maf members laugh, and I look at them all.

"Iz, ya makin' a lil' girl drink ya' strongest stuff?" A gruff voice asks, and Iz nods. "She seems like she can handle it."

"Well, I ain't gonna beat around the bush," I shrug, taking the shot glassand knocking it all back. It left a strong taste in my mouth and burnt fire down my throat, but I've done worse.

I remember once my friends and I were on a mission, and a guy on this mission could knock back 6 full glasses of moonshine. He was a legend, but he got so drunk he started making out with a tree.

Ew.

Looking at the bartender, I slid him my glass. "I'll take another."

I can knock back 4 max without feeling too drunk and wobbily, but a second glass will be enough to scare them. He hesitantly pours me another glass, which I knock back easily.

"Alright, I drank your moonshine," I say, turning to Iz. "Whatcha want now."

"We wait 30 minutes for you to get drunk," Iz chuckles, leering down at me. "You made an unwise decision taking two glasses."

 **30 minutes later.**

Honestly, I wasn't that drunk. I wouldn't drive a car or walk a tightrope like this in case I got pulled over, and my feet felt cold, but other than that it was fine.

"Now, Violet, take these 10 knives and throw them at the dart boards," Iz says, placing 10 steak knives in a row on the table. "If you get 3 on the dart board, we will proceed."

Easy. Looking at the dartboards on each wall, I notice there was 5. So, if I do two per board it will be fine.

"Alright," I say, as I stand up and grab a knife. The boys start laughing, and I glare at them.

"I'll bet you boys that I can hit each board standing from here," I say, and they laugh even louder.

"DRY UP!" Iz shouts, as the room goes quiet. Iz looks at me, arching a brow. "What's da bet?"

"Everyone here gives me 5 dollars if I win, and if they win I'll wear a bunny costume when I perform next Friday night." I watch as some of the guys' faces turn red, while others laugh.

"It's a deal, which is an automatic win for all of us. Get ready to wear a Bunny costume, lil' Bun," Iz coos mockingly, and I roll my eyes and pick up a knife. Flicking my wrist back and releasing it forward, the knife sails through the air and lands on the 19 inside green.

"Oh, look at that," I say, grabbing another knife.

"Dumb luck," Iz says, as I release another knife into the red circle in the center.

I continue throwing them with ease, landing them all on the board as I turn to look at everyone's shocked faces.

"You're right Iz, it's dumb luck that I made all of those so easily. Pay up boys!" I coo, as everyone groans, pulling out 5 dollar wads from their pockets, sticking them on the counter in front of me.

"Uh, Violet, got change for a twenty?" Iz asks, holding the twenty between two fingers as I start shoving the 5 dollars in my pocket.

"Nope, I'll take the twenty though," I say, plucking it from his fingers and shoving it in my pocket, causing his jaw to drop.

"Just give me 3 fives!"

"I apologize, but your currency has to be exact," I state, and he sweat drops.

"Whatever, onto the second part of initiation. Prick your finger onto this needle," Iz says, revealing a needle. I prick my finger, passing the needle back to Iz as blood begins welling up on my finger.

"Now, place your finger on this card," Iz instructs, holding up what appears to be a tarot card. I arch a brow, looking at the inscription of the card.

"Archangel Samael?" I ask, remembering that's the name of my old school. "Yes, the Archangel of Death. We swear to it," Iz says, as I swipe my bloodied finger onto the card.

A guerilla flicks open a pocket lighter, setting the card's corner on fire. "Pass it 'round!" Iz orders, as everyone passes the card around until it was completely on fire, which ended in the sink and watered down. A small patch of smoke came from the sink as Iz gave me a smile.

"Welcome to the Rose Room, Moll. We gave you half of our maf-initiation since you're a worker, meaning if you're in a tight position we'll help you out. It also means you can't betray the Rose Room and give away info, which is pretty easy on your part." Iz says, and I smile.

"Great, wait, doesn't Moll mean a gangster's girl?!" I ask, and everyone laughs.

"Any girl who walks into here is automatically a Moll, Bun. Violet may be your stage name, but you're like a lil' bunny!" Iz cackles, pinching my cheeks. I give him a glare, slapping his hand away. Everyone looks at me with wide eyes, but I ignore them. I've hit away more powerful men than Iz.

"Don't be a meanie," I grumble, retying my coat. "I'm heading home, g'night." I march out of there before anyone can offer to take me back home.

* * *

 **3 Months Later, September 1st, 1925.**

"We're moving out today?" I ask, looking at Natalie with arched brows. Today was my first day at school, I'd be attending as a Junior. A **normal** school at that, which was even stranger. The uniform was a white collared shirt underneath a dark red blazer with a black tie, knee-high socks and loafers. I wore a black skirt that ended at my knees to complete this ensemble. My hair wasn't purple at the end, which had attracted some attention from the crowd at Rose Room, but it was my signature thing. I had entrusted the knowledge of me being a witch to Natalie and Rob as they had sworn to keep it secret for as long as they lived, so when I went to school it was going to be a normal brown. When I went to the Rose Room, I could allow it to be purple.

And how did they react, you may ask?

Turns out that Rob's grandmother is a woman named 'Conall Taylor,' and she was an alleged witch. And when I tried remembering stuff, I remember I had a great-grandfather named Rob Taylor and a great grandmother named 'Natalie Taylor', which explains the similarities between Natalie here and Natalie in the future...because Natalie is actually my great grandmother, which is eerily creepy, but makes a lot of sense. I share the same eyes as Rob, and Natalie in the future shares the same qualities as Natalie in the past dancing-wise. But the Natalie in the future is more timid, which is probably to do with my mother's timid personality.

And after 2 months of me living in this era, Rob finally popped the question and proposed to Natalie. She said yes, obviously, so she'd become Natalie Taylor. So, today while I'm at school Rob is bringing our stuff to his larger apartment, which is 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms, which is pretty large for Chicago. I'd be staying with them since Natalie doesn't 'want to abandon me', so I'll be walking to school from there.

And what school am I going to, you may ask? Well, I'm going to a mixed private school called De La Malle, where rich children, people with connections or mafia kids go.

How did I get in? Because Natalie nagged Iz to get me in for at least a week until he finally budged and allowed me in on one condition:

I'd have to pay off my dues as a bartender 3-10 on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. Yay. Shouldn't have showed off my skills against Rob...

I've seen Inspector Abberline at the bar often and we've chit-chatted, but I haven't seen Ronald back again, which is oddly comforting. But, I have a creeping feeling he'll be back again soon.

"Yes, Ivy. Oh my goodness, I can't believe my little baby is going to school for the first time in Chicago! Rob, take a photo of Ivy and I!" Natalie demands, passing the large camera over to Rob. Rob takes it as Natalie and I wrap our arms around eachother, beaming brightly. Rob snaps a photo, and I pull from Natalie.

"I've got to start walking, I'll see you guys later at the new apartment!" I say, waving to them as I leave the apartment and begin walking to school.

I haven't been to school since Archangels of Samael, and we had different classes compared to regular classes in 2016 and 1925. I was advised to take 'women' classes such as Home-Ec and basic English classes, but I wasn't going to have any of that.

Iz and I may have yelled at the principal. So, I'm in all the advanced courses I want, though I'm sad there's only 'Latin' for language classes, which is pretty dumb, and it's AP Latin. Like, if you don't even take Latin 1, how are you going to do an AP Latin class?! So instead of Latin, I can leave early at the end of the day, or stay for a study hall.

Which, frankly, works great for me.

Walking to the gates of the school, I walk inside the gates, looking at the hustle and bustle of students. Most had been together already for 2 years, so they've already known each other for a bit. This makes me kind of sad, I miss all my old friends at St. Samael's...

Walking to my first classroom, I hear the pattering of feet. Looking down at a brown blur that runs past me, my eyebrows crease.

What the?!

"What the-" I start, when I feel a body knock into mine from the back. Falling forward, I brace myself as I hit the ground.

"Ugh," I say, looking up to see a girl looking nervous. She was pretty cute, with dark brown hair in a bob and dark brown eyes which complemented her cappuccino-colored skin. She had a plaid-dress uniform in white and red...

What?

Looking around, I noticed that all the girls had a black-and-red dress...god damn it! Now I look like a special-snowflake!

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologizes, and I smile. "Don't worry...can you please get off me now?"

"Of course!" She says, standing up and pulling me up. She was an inch or two taller than me, meaning she was short too!

Haha!

"Um, is this your rabbit?" A guy asks from behind me, and I turn to see a boy with curly black hair parted down the middle, curling at the tip. He had dark brown eyes complimented by pale skin, a pair of large, circular glasses framing his face.

"Yes! Thank you!" The girl says, and I look down to see a rabbit in the boy's arms, coated in light brown fur.

"Uh, why do you have a rabbit?" I ask, and she sheepishly takes the rabbit from the boy.

"My mom's a teacher, and she wanted me to bring the class pet 'Lola' to her class. That's the rabbit's name, my name's Dora." Dora says, rushing her words. She seems kind of timid, but sweet.

"I'm Russell Woodruff, pleasure." Russell pushes up his glasses with his middle finger.

"I'm Ivy Adams, and today's my first day here. I'm glad to meet you all!" I cheerfully say, and Dora gives me a small smile as Russell nods at me.

"Dora, what class do you have first? I'm in room..." I start, looking at my papers, "N23."

"Oh, all my classes are in the South Wing," Dora says, and I turn to Russell, who's sporting a slightly shocked look.

"What about you, Rusty?" I ask.

"Rusty?" He asks, and I shrug. "That can be a nickname for Russell, right?"

"I suppose. I'm in room N23 second period, so I don't have that currently. But, I'll be in room N25, so I can walk you there," he says, and I smile. "Thanks!"

Turning to Dora, I notice how she's looking at the pet 'Lola' awkwardly. "I, uh, I'll get going," she says quietly, before running off.

"Huh, Dora seems pretty nice," I say as Rusty and I start walking inside.

"I've seen her around, she's pretty timid and quiet. So, how many North campus classes are you taking? They have an N before them," Rusty asks, as I look at my schedule.

"It seems like all my classes are over here, but instead of my last period being class 7 I get to go home since I'm not taking AP Latin," I say, rolling my eyes. "Is Latin 1 available to all students to take first year or something?"

"Well, most of us have learned Latin bases as a child, or read pieces of literature in Latin. Do you speak any foreign languages?" He asks, and I think.

"I know Spanish pretty well, can speak some verbal Mandarin, Russian and Hindi phrases. You?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Just Latin."

"That's pretty cool!" I say, and he nods.

"Going back to the topic of you having all N classes, that must be why you have a jacket," Rusty says, and I arch a brow.

"Really?" I ask, looking at the jacket.

"Well, they might've tried to send you to the South campus. No girls really come here," Rusty says, and I sigh, drooping my shoulders.

"That sucks, I won't have any girl friends here with me in class...oh well," I say, looking around the wooden hallways. "N23 is here, I'll see you later Rusty!"

"Farewell, Ivy." He walks to the room next to mine as I enter the classroom. It was pretty small, wooden, and had 15 chairs and desks in rows of 5.

Taking a chair in the back by the window, I could see the entirety of Chicago from this window. Everything's so different, yet the same in some way in the future. I could see the Tribune Tower from here...

"What's a dame doin' in here?" A voice asks, as I look to see the room had completely filled up with boys. Was I the only girl here?

"Maybe she's lost? She looks like a freshman, maybe she stole her brother's clothes..." another voice replies as the teacher enters the classroom, and class begins.

Awkwardly looking at the books, I ignored the stares as I listened to the teacher drone on.

 **LUNCH**

"Dora! Hey!" I wave to her in the cafeteria, bounding over to her with my paper bagged lunch. Dora looks down at me, and she waves slightly.

"Dora, can I eat with you today at lunch since I'm new?" I ask, "I really don't know anyone yet."

"Sure," Dora says, "I usually eat in the courtyard, so..."

"Alright!" I say, as we walk outside to the courtyard and sit on a picnic table under a tree's shade.

"Wow, this is pretty nice-"

"Ivy, Dora, may I sit with you? This seems like a quiet spot great for studying," Rusty asks, approaching us. "Sure Rusty!"

Turning to Dora, I sigh, "I'm so frustrated! In all of my classes the guys think it's weird a girl is in there."

"It is kinda weird, most girls are at the South campus, where we learn things most guys don't need," she admits quietly, and I throw my hands up in frustration.

"But that's sexist! Women have the right to vote, yet society believes all we do is sit around and do work at home!" I exclaim, "You could be smarter than any man here, yet no one would take you seriously as a woman."

"I agree, but we can only prove our worth..." Dora sighs, "How did you even get into North classes?"

"I asked and bartered," I reply, "and got what I wanted."

"And how rich are you?" Rusty asks, peeking over his book.

"I'm not rich at all, actually. I got into this school through hard work, and I'm not going to do something I dislike if I worked so hard to be here," I say, taking a bite of my peanut butter jelly sandwich. "That's my motto, y'know?"

"What is it?" Dora asks, leaning forward in interest.

"If you want it, work for it." I sip my water, clearing my throat. "That's a good motto," Dora replies, voice slightly stronger than before.

"I agree," Rusty says.

And our trio's friendship began.

* * *

 **November 5th, 1925**

"A transfer student?" I ask, looking around the classroom. Recently, a boy named Brandon Jefferson had gone missing on October 31st, and he was the only person consistently in all my classes. We never talked because he seemed like a sexist jackass. I didn't particularly care about him.

"Yes," my religious studies teacher, Mr. Burdner, says. He was a priest for the Roman Catholic church who wanted to preach to us about different languages, and how being a Roman Catholic was the best.

This was my napping class.

"I am also going on a mission trip to Mexico, so you'll be having a substitute until I come back."

Maybe this will actually become an un-biased religious studies class with the new teacher...YAY!

* * *

"I'm home!" I call when I enter the apartment, looking at a Natalie at a desk of wedding planning information. Natalie was busy preparing for the wedding, and got a second job as a librarian when she wasn't dancing as a flapper. Natalie wanted her wedding to be a Christmas one, so she's heaving it at a local church on December 24th, Christmas Eve. It will also be my first Christmas with my new 'family', and though I'm not going reindeer hopping this year, I'm quite excited to spend it with them.

"Hello Ivy, how was school?" Natalie asks as I put my hands on my hips.

"Good, you know Natalie I can always help you plan for the wedding." I sit across from her at the table, looking at all the papers. "I can magic up some food, hell, I'll magic up your cake so you don't have to pay so much for it. I can ask Dora to do photography since she's the best at it, and-"

Yes, Natalie and Rob knew about

"But I don't want to stress you out! I pulled you into my world, with the Rose Room and all-" Natalie starts, but I reach out and hold her hands.

"And I haven't been happier. I get to experience so much because you helped me get a job and a place to stay, and I want to repay you," I boldly inform. Natalie reluctantly nods, looking at some papers.

"My cousin can be a photographer, but you can do cake and decorations..."

"Thank you," I cheer, standing up and beginning to walk to my room. "I gotta get to the Rose Room for tonight's shift, I'll see you."

"Adios!" Natalie says, using the only Spanish word she actually remembers.

Laughing to myself, I smush my hair inside the bowler cap, allowing a small curl to hang over my eyes. My chest shrinks as I put on a pair of black slacks and a white blouse, pairing it with black suspenders. Putting on a duffel coat and black loafer shoes, I look like a young boy going to hang out with friends.

You ask "Ivy, why are you dressing in drag if you're going somewhere that you're always working at?" Basically, there one time while working I spilt moonshine on my leg, making my thigh smell like moonshine for a few days no matter how hard I scrubbed at it. I was so scared that people at school would get suspicious, so I wore this noxious perfume that smelt like 'my grandmother's ashes' according to Rusty.

Also, I always get hit on at the bar, which is very annoying. So, I wiped their memories that I worked at the bar as a woman, and I started working under my fake name "Ivan Taylor."

Teleporting to the Rose Room's entrance, I knock on the hidden door. "Password?"

The password changes monthly, meaning you always have to be updated. This time, Iz chose the password just to spite me...

With a sigh, I grunt the words "Honey Bunny."

"Enter."

Entering the Rose Room, I take off my coat and place it on the coat rack as I walk behind the bar.

"Hello Mr. Abberline," I say, recognizing the signature trenchcoat and fedora of the inspector. "Would you like another margarita today?" The only person I didn't completely wipe the memories of 'Violet' working at the bar was Mr. Abberline, and I just replaced the memories of me with Ivan Taylor.

"You know me too well," he replies, as I smirk and start making it for him. "How's everything going with the Jefferson case?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Horrible, he just vanished," Abberline says, "there's no evidence the CPD can get."

The thing about working at a bar is that drunk people like to talk, especially about things they don't normally talk about. I've been talking with Abberline for months, and he is absolutely horrible at keeping secrets.

"That sucks." I slide him the margarita.

"Yeah, it does. Now the other thing-" Abberline starts talking about stuff while I fill out more orders for other people until Abberline leaves. At 7:00 the band starts playing, and a new man approaches the counter.

"How may I help you-?" I ask, turning to them and nearly falling over.

Who else could it be but Sebastian-fucking-Michae;lis. He hasn't changed much from the manga, his hair is still the spiky mess, and he's wearing a new black suit. It was all black, for one thing, but it was open (as the style was of this time) and had a dark grey under vest with a white colored shirt flipped up and downwards slightly over a black bow tie. His pants were black, and he had the Phantomhive crest pin pinned to his pocket with a pristine white hanky squared neatly into it.

The Phantomhive crest on it confirmed that he was here under Ciel's orders, meaning something nasty was about to go down. This may be relating to the Jefferson case, but who knows?

"Excuse me, Sir, but can I speak to someone called Iz?" he asks, and I roll my eyes. So many have tried to get in with Iz by talking to me since I work at the bar, but I won't bend to anyone's will.

ESPECIALLY Sebastian's. Ciel must be around here, and I'd honestly rather not deal with him.

"What?"

"The owner of this fine establishment, Sir." He gives me a shit-eating smile, and I nearly slap it off his face.

Restrain yourself, Ivy.

"I'm sorry Sir, but if you're not going to order anything please move, as you are taking up bar space." I inform, and he sighs.

"Can I have a water, please."

"That'll be twenty dollars," I state matter-of-factly, pouring him a glass of water. He sweat drops, and I restrain a smirk.

"Sir, I've been here before and water was free," Sebastian lies smoothly, and I nod slowly. He must be here during the day because I've never seen Sebastian here...

"I know, but that's what I'm charging for information," I reply slowly and in a whisper, and his eyes widen in realization. "Ah, I see."

Pulling a crisp twenty dollar bill out of his pocket; meanwhile I get a paper napkin and write directions to an underground sewer, setting the water on top of it and sliding it over to him. "There you go, have a nice day," I say, sliding the twenty dollar bill into my pocket.

With a nod, he takes the napkin and slides it into his pocket, walking out of the bar without the water. And after all that work I did to pour that water!

Now I have enough money to buy myself a new coat! Take that, Sebastian!

* * *

 **November 6th, 1925**

"Good morning class," a smooth voice says in my Religious Studies class, but I'm not paying attention as I'm looking out the window. With a smooth voice like that, I'm going to be lulled to sleep every lesson. "I am your new professor, Mr. Michaelis, and this is the transfer student Ciel Phantomhive."

Snapping my head toward the front of the class, I look at a neutral faced-Ciel and a smirking Sebastian. Ciel wore the boys' school uniform of a dark red coat with a black tie and a white undershirt and black dress pants; while Sebastian wore priest-clothing, a rosary thrown over his neck while librarian glasses perched on his nose, his hair parted to the side.

Looking out the window with a bored-expression, I breathe in slowly to combat my accelerating heart rate. Sebastian can probably hear my heartbeat even if I was on the moon, and a accelerating heart-rate is pretty suspicious.

"Sir by the window, in the back row, please raise your hand so Ciel can see you and find the seat next to you," Sebastian calls out, and my brow twitches as I whip my head around.

"Excuse me, Mr. Michaelis, but I am a girl," I say, as he pales considerably as the students in the classroom laugh slightly. Sebastian gives a shifty-eye glare around the room as everyone quickly quiets down, before he turns to me.

"I apologize, I only saw your jacket and assumed, since most females seem to be wearing a plaid dress. Now, since I'm a new teacher, I'd like everyone to introduce themselves, and give one fun fact." Sebastian, er, 'Mr. Michaelis' says, and I roll my eyes.

"I'm Jim, and I like trains and want to become a train engineer!"

"I'm Sam, and I can speak 10 languages!"

"I'm Ivy, and Sam spoke before I did." I matter-of-factly grumble, as everyone sweat drops.

"How about a fact about yourself?" Sebastian asks, and I think.

"I'm Ivy, and I'm a girl." I give a cheeky smile as Sebastian sweat drops.

"...moving on..." Sebastian says, and I nearly smirk. That's right, the snarkier I seem, the less interest there will be.

 **40 minutes later**

 _Ring! Ring!  
_

"Class is over, please read pages 40-58 for homework," Sebastian says, "Miss Ivy, please stay after."

DIDDLY DARN!

As everyone else leave, I look at Sebastian with an arched brow. "Mr. Michaelis, may I help you?"

"I was wondering why you are in these, well, predominantly male classes. Are you a natural born genius?" He asks with a smirk, and I cross my arms.

"I have a strong will to achieve knowledge, Mr. Michaelis. I am no natural-born genius, but I hope to become smarter through hard work and perseverance." I look him directly in the eyes, though it was somewhat of a struggle to crane my neck up to look at him.

"Well, Miss Ivy, I would recommend you would stop being as snarky as you are in class currently to help you learn," Sebastian replies coolly with a smile on his face, and I give an equally fake smile back.

"Of course, Mr. Michaelis, see you in class tomorrow," I say, walking out of the room.

Sebastian no doubt found me suspicious, and he would no doubt tell Ciel these suspicions. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if either one of them shows up to the bar tonight, but if Sebastian arrives anytime between 7:35-8:25 I'm safe, as I won't be performing in that time. Though, he may show up later because that's when the big boys come...

Nah! They wouldn't let him in if he didn't have connections, and he clearly didn't as he had to come to me to ask where Iz was.

* * *

"Hello Ivy!" Dora greets with a bright smile, sitting next to me at our lunch table, and I wave back to her. Over the past couple months, Dora had opened up more around us, and that made me really happy.

"Excuse me, but can I sit here with you guys?" A voice says, and I look up to see Ciel. Giving him a close-lipped smile, I nod. Ciel sits down across from me next to Rusty, and diagonal from Dora.

Our table is oddly awkward, and I clear my throat. "I'm Ivy, this is Dora and Rusty," I say, pointing to each in turn. They nod at Ciel, and he clears his throat.

"I'm Ciel, pleasure."

"So...why'd'ya transfer here?" I ask, sniffing out the reason why he came to this school.

"My parents transferred jobs so I came along with them," he informs, and I nearly throttle him. His parents are dead!

...that sounds kind of harsh. I apologize.

"What do your parents do?" Rusty asks, and Ciel shrugs. "They do government work I guess, I really don't pay attention to it."

I can tell Ciel is trying to pull off a 'regular-joe' accent, but he does sound kind of posh still...

"Well, welcome to Chicago," I say, doing jazz hands.

The lunch bell rings, and we bid Ciel farewell as we scurry from the table like that one scene in Ratatouille. Y'know? When the human comes and the rats all scatter in random directions? Ciel was the human, and it was an extremely delayed reaction.

Whatever Ciel was here for, it was suspicious and no good.

* * *

"Friday night, Natalie!" I say, bundling my coat up as my hair tints purple at the end. "Are you ready for this?"

"Obviously, being a librarian is such a boring day job. Iz offered me a position as an accountant, since I'm good with numbers and all that jazz, but that sounds even more boring!" Natalie groans, finishing her brows. Standing up satisfied, she gives me a wink.

"How do I look?" She asks, striking a pose and I roll my eyes. "Same as Tuesday."

"Oh gee, Ivy! We ain't eggs, so we can't buy new dresses. You and Iz are chums, so you can always ask him for a higher pay-"

"We're 'chums', Natalie. He helped me get into the school, so I shall do nothing else. I want to get through life by doing the hard work myself, as it brings the utmost satisfaction," I state, and she sighs. "And aren't you both friends too?" I ask, and she shrugs. "I guess..."

"I think the dresses we have now are lovely," I say, "but if you insist..."

Taking off my duffel coat, I snap my fingers as my eyes blaze blue. Natalie's dress glowed blue as it turned a salmon color with a striped pattern, between each silver stripe was a shade darker than the previous. Her dress line scooped as small silver threads wove patterns on her dress, creating triangle shapes. Silver fringes attached themselves to the bottom of her dress, hanging down to her knees. Meanwhile, my dress turned a dark purple, the feather on my head turning to a pin with a string of pearls coming off it. Pressing my legs together slightly, I feel the cold metal of the gun concealed on my inner thigh. Good, it didn't transform alongside the dress.

"Satisfied?" I ask, putting the duffel coat back on as Natalie shakes her body to test out the dress. "Ab-so-lutely! My gams look fabulous in this dress!"

"Of course they do, come on, let's get a wiggle on," I say, "it's cold enough as is outside."

"Can't you, I don't know, teleport us there? You've teleported me to California so we could go to the beach and get a small tan, remember?" She asks, and I cross my arms.

"I know, but no one would've noticed if we suddenly popped up at California since it is so vast. The Rose Room is a lot smaller, and we'd have to get passed the door guerilla..." I say, and Natalie puffs out her cheeks.

"How about to the alleyway?" She asks, and I sigh.

"Fine," I say, and she squeals excitedly. Hooking her arm on mine, we apparate out of the apartment and to the alleyway, proceeding to enter the Rose Room.

 **8:55**

Sebastian won't be let in due to the guerilla not letting in many Chicago-Outfit-outsiders after 8:30. Unless they had connections, which Sebastian clearly did not as he asked me the other day at the bar. Maybe Sebastian is in disguise?

Nah...

Walking through the passageway, I adjust my dress strap.

"Hey Ivy, is somethin' botherin' you? You seem kinda nervous and on edge right now, did something happen at school?" Natalie asks, and I look at her. Truth be told, I was very stressed out. I love my life how it was right now, I was attending a normal school and had friends. I got to do some non-normal work, which kept me busy but happy. If Sebastian and Ciel enter my life, something bad is going to happen. Especially since I work at a place like this, they'll figure out that I have connections to Iz.

And when I see another reaper, it means something grim is on the horizon (badumtsh).

Forcing a smile onto my face, I shake my head. "Definitely not, I tell you everything. Now, let's greet this bull session."

"Agreed, I just want to go home and sleep...maybe have some quality time with Rob-"

"AH! My poor, virgin ears!" I jokingly exclaim, putting my hands over my ears as Natalie gasps inward, lightly slapping my back.

"How rude!" She giggles, and I laugh slightly, the smile on my face real as I step onto stage, Natalie waiting in the wings for her song to start eventually. Looking into the crowd as they dim the lights, I notice the door by the guerilla open, allowing a black shadow to enter the room. But it is too late to tell who it is, as we start Set C.

Turning towards the Jess, the piano man, starts playing. The drum ticks its beat as the trombone starts blowing. This was by far the most complicated song I had to do.

(Fancy, Postmodern Jukebox)

 _"First thing's first, I'm the realest_  
 _Drop this and let the whole world feel it_  
 _And I'm still in the murder business_  
 _I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics right?"_ I sing, popping my waist out. I wish I was still in the murder business...

That sounds horrible, I just wish sometimes I didn't die so I could still be in 2016.

 _"You should want a bad chic like this huh?_  
 _Drop it low and pick it up just like this_  
 _Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris_  
 _High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist,"_ Flaring my wrist outward, I gesture to myself.  
 _"Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that_  
 _Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back_  
 _Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?_  
 _Champagne spillin', you should taste that..."_ The beat shifts, piano chiming a little melody.

 _"I'm so fancy_  
 _You already know,"_ the trombone's note dips as the beat of the drum picks up.  
 _"I'm in the fast lane_  
 _From L.A. to Tokyo,"_ waving my hands to and fro, I gesture in different directions.  
 _"I'm so fancy_  
 _Can't you taste this gold?_  
 _Remember my name_  
 _'Bout to blow!"_ Here's the part I really hate doing...jumping off the stage and onto the front table, I squat down to be eye-level with a man sitting there.

 _"I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."_  
 _Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is,"_ I sing to him, patting him lightly on the cheek as he rolls his eyes. Standing back up, I hop off the table.  
 _"And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it_  
 _Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department,"_ I walk towards the bar, snatching the fedora from Iz and placing it on my head.  
 _"Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline_  
 _And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind,"_ I watch as Iz pouts slightly, and I place a kiss on the white fedora leaving a bright red lipstick mark on the front of the fedora.  
 _"So get my money on time, if they not money, decline_  
 _I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind,"_ Iz's eyes widen as the music momentarily stops, as I give him a finger-wave as I walk away to the inside of the bar, music coming back.  
 _"Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?_  
 _Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that,"_ Rob gives me a hand, twirling me slightly  
 _I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold_  
 _I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw!"_ Rob lifts me onto the bar top, and I stand above all the boys there.

 _"I'm so fancy_  
 _You already know,"_ I sing, taking the black fedora that Rob had offered me, placing it on my head.  
 _"I'm in the fast lane_  
 _From L.A. to Tokyo_  
 _I'm so fancy_  
 _Can't you taste this gold?"_ I ask, swaying my body as I look at the black shadow in the room seeming to come closer. Damn, that must be Sebastian!  
 _"Remember my name_  
 _'Bout to blow!"_ I sing, black shadow's body coming into view. He was wearing a grey suit, he must be trying to disguise himself.

 _"Trash the hotel_  
 _Let's get drunk on the mini bar,"_ I sing, doing a couple spins. The boys cheer as I smile cheekily.  
 _"Make the phone call_  
 _Feels so good getting what I want,_  
 _Yeah, keep on turning it up_  
 _Chandelier swinging, we don't give a what!"_ I sing, walking to the end of the bar where Iz grumpily sat. I reach my hand out, giving him an apologetic smile as he looked up at me, sticking out his hand...  
 _"Film star, yeah I'm deluxe_  
 _Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch!"_ I cheekily pull my hand away, and he scoffed at me as the other boys laughed.  
 _"Ohh!"_

Here comes my least favorite part: dancing. Clacking my feet in the tap dance that Natalie taught me, the boys cheer as the music interludes. Shaking Rob's fedora in my hand, I begin to wrap up the song as the piano trills its own melody.

 _"I'm so fancy_  
 _You already kn-"_

 **BANG!**

The music stops immediately as the sound of shattering glass replaces it. Looking up from where the sound came from, I see the man step out of the shadows, and he is NOT Sebastian. Looking at where he shot, I notice he narrowly missed Iz, shooting a hole in the hat I held that went straight through to a rum bottle.

Looking at the man, I notice he looked like he belonged to a gang. He just had that 'gangster' vibe, y'know? Scruffy beard, unusual scar-face.

"We don' wan' anyone to get hurt," the man bellows, holding up the gun threateningly. "I have more men waiting outside. Unless you want this whole place shot up, we want 2 of your best and Iz outside."

"Who are you?" Iz asks angrily, "And what business do you have with us?!"

"A private organization," the man replies, and I look into his eyes. They're glazed over, like he's drink or in some kind of trance. "You got 5 minutes. We'll be waiting outside."

The man steps out, and I sigh. Well, there goes that performance.

"We can take one man!" A gang member shouts, as everyone else cheers. "No. We want everyone doing nothing tonight," Iz says, crossing his arms. "A Private Organization could take us down in a heartbeat because they in da government. Though we have allies in the police force, this could be bigger."

"So, what'dya suppose we do?" Rob asks as I place the fedora back on his head.

"I'm sending Jess and Jacob with me-" Iz says, and I stomp my foot.

"No," I start, "In case this is a debate, Jess can't say anything."

That's because the tip of Jess' tongue was cut off. Iz made him a piano player because Jess can play like an angel, and no one goes to kill the piano man in case there's trouble. "And though he's a strong fighter, he might get hurt unless asked a question."

"So, who are you saying should go instead o' Jess?" Iz asks, and I arch a brow. "Why, me of course."

That's right, I was looking for some action.

It was silent in the bar for a moment, then everyone started laughing, especially Iz. Crossing my arms and tapping my foot, I look at them patiently.

"Is everyone done laughing?" I ask, and Iz looks at me seriously. "You might not return alive," he says, and I shrug.

"Every mornin' when I go to school, who knows if I'll return alive?"

* * *

A/N: I wrote this because I was bored, so please enjoy this alternate version starring new OCs! What you need to know:

-Instead of Ciel's timeline being in the 1887-1888 period, it is now in 1925.

-Ciel's work is in America instead of Britain

-Ciel works under the current President of this time period(Calvin Coolidge)

-Ivy already knows she's a witch

-Ivy therefore knows of the existences of Supernatural beings

-Ivy still went to an assassin school.

-Ivy can't rap or play a musical instrument, but can instead sing.


	2. That Girl: Cuffed

"Violet! You cannot go, you're a young girl! You can't handle fights or-" Natalie starts, stepping forwards but I place up a silencing finger.

"I can handle it, don't worry. I'll stuff my hair underneath a cap, and go as Ivan Taylor if that makes you feel better," I argue, and Natalie gives a hesitant nod.

"I have some extra clothes in the backroom, change quickly, Vi." Rob jerks his head to the backroom, and I rush there to get dressed.

With the snap of my fingers once in the backroom, the flapper dress is off while the bartender outfit is on. My chest shrinks as my hair length shortens, forming tight curls which I place a fedora over, slapping a wrist watch on my left wrist. Though switching appearances hurt each time I did it, I was slowly getting used to the pain.

Checking the watch on my wrist, it displayed the time with its silver hands.

9:03.

Slipping on the shoes, I face Iz and Jacob at the door.

"Aren't women supposed to take a while to dress?" Iz asks, and I arch a brow.

"What's that implying?" I ask, deepening my voice, "I am most definitely a man."

"Stop yankin' their tits, Iz. Let's go," Jacob rolls his eye, and with a small laugh our trio steps out of the Rose Room, adopting a serious expression.

Jacob was the only one, besides me, who freely messed with Iz. But Jacob was also the only one who was qualified to be the next leader of this group, so I assume they had a brotherly relationship because of this. Jacob even resembled Iz, since Jacob also has Italian routes. Though, Jacob's eyes were an inky black, which was mesmerizing as almost anything was perfectly reflected in his eyes.

Stepping out the door and closing it behind me, our trio clacked up the stairs to face the stubbly man.

"Get in the car," Mr. Stubbles says, pointing to a black car with circular lights. A Chrysler 1924...Model B-70?

I only remembered that fact since it was in the Great Gatsby movie, and Leonardo DiCaprio looked smokin' in that movie.

Climbing into the back seat as Iz climbs into the front, Jacob squashes next to me. The car sputters to life, as our captor drove through the streets of Chicago. Looking out the window, I watch as we pass streets in Chicago I've never seen, until we reach a large townhouse painted a shell white, towering iron gates separating the general public from it.

The black gate swings open by an unknown force, as the car peddles up to the front, screeching to a halt. Wincing slightly at the sound, I hop out of the vehicle, looking at the stubbled man. He silently leads us inside into an office-like room, and he points to the chairs.

"Sit, my employer will be with you shortly," the stubbled man says, quickly leaving the room and slamming the door closed.

Eyebrow twitching, I plop onto the leather overstuffed couch. "He's awfully loud," I complain, "that car should be fairly new, too, but it croaks like an old lady."

"Agreed, he seems like he's driven all over in that car," Iz agrees, sitting down in an overstuffed armchair. "Debating whether to whip out a cigar or not, don't wanna seem too comfortable. But if I seem more comfortable, it'll show I ain't trustworthy."

"I would find it disrespectful, wait 'til they hint at it," Jacob answers, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Hey, Ivan, if something was to happen..." Iz trails off, reaching slightly into his pocket, showing the hilt of a gun. Iz was telling me to run for protection...

I nod slightly as Iz slides it back into his pocket just as the door handle twitches, and I sit up straighter.

The door is opened by a butler, allowing his young master to enter the room, scanning the room with one eye.

Yes, it just happened to be Sebastian and Ciel. After praying for them to not enter the Rose Room, my wish was granted...

...only for me to be brought to them personally. How ironic.

"Hello, I am Ciel Phantomhive," the small, haughty boy greets, "and I'd like to employ your services."

Straight to the point, I see.

Iz gets a curious look on his face as he looks at the blue-boy. "I've heard o' that name before...where from?"

"My young master happens to run the Funtom Toy Company," the butler boasts as his young master sits down in his overstuffed chair behind his desk.

"Yes, but I'm also the Executive's Watchdog," Ciel says, and I arch a brow.

Executive?!

"You work directly under the President?!" Jacob asks, "But you are only a child!"

Executive means President! Duh!

"I may be a child, but I am definitely capable, sir. Now, though I have seasonal homes in major cities, I do not know Chicago well. I have few connections here, and of them most have been caught in the past year," Ciel says, leaning back into his chair comfortably. Placing my hands behind my back, I start fiddling with my watch, placing it on the last loop so it'll fall off easily.

"You want me to be in your pocket? A pawn?!" Iz asks, almost enraged as Ciel shrugs, lip tugging up slightly at the corners in a mischievous smirk. "You can call it that. Of course, if you work with me, you three will join the Aristocrats of Evil. There's many people in underground businesses like you, Izzet, and you would benefit."

"How so?" He asks, as Sebastian pulls out a manilla folder from his coat, passing it to Izzet. Izzet snatches it from Sebastian, as he flips open the folder and browses through.

"You'd be mostly safe from governmental laws, but if you do something and it becomes widely public we cannot protect you. For example, a murder in public would not be kept safe," Ciel explains, and Iz closes the folder.

"You're offering my safety in exchange for me helping you at your beck and call, along with services of other members if I benefit them? Like one, giant, mega-party of horrible people?" Iz asks, and Ciel smirks.

"An interesting way of phrasing it, but yes, that is essentially what it is."

"Would you turn me in if I said no?" Iz asks, and Ciel shakes his head. "No, I brought you here to make a deal. If you chose not to accept, we won't speak of this again. But I cannot offer you any protection from law enforcements if anything was to happen in the future."

Iz pauses, considering the options, before a stony look set on his face.

"No, we don't need this offer, thanks for the consideration. Come lads, let's go," Iz answers, standing up. Jacob stands up, and I stand up quietly, the watch falling off my wrist at 10:43.

Following behind Jacob and Iz, we start walking away when I look at my wrist. "Oh darn! I think I've left my watch in the room, I'll go get it."

"We'll come with ya the-" Iz starts, but I shake my head.

"Don't, go back to the Rose Room now. I live only a few blocks from here. Don't worry, I have protection, too." I debate, as Jacob sighs.

"He won't budge and we'd be here all night, let's go," Jacob says, and the two leave.

Inhaling through my nose, I step back into the room to see Sebastian holding the watch in his gloved hands. Just under that glove was the demonic mark that bound Ciel to Sebastian. Smirking to me, he holds up the watch between two fingers, like he was holding a glass cockroach.

"Looking for this, Mr. Bartender?" Sebastian asks, and I roll my eyes.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to take things that aren't yours?" I snarkily reply, snatching it from his fingers as I slide it on my wrist.

"You have awfully thin wrists for a boy. How old are you, 9? 1o? You must have a respectable position if Iz was to bring you," Sebastian starts, and I look at him.

"You're awfully childish for a butler. How old are you? 4? 5?" I ask in a mocking tone as Sebastian's brow twitches. Laughing slightly, I plop down on the couch.

"Well, it appears I was the only non-gullible person here," I start, looking at Ciel. "You want help with the Jefferson case since the police aren't helpin' at all."

Ciel arches a thin brow, leaning forward in interest. "Why do you say so?"

"You learn lots of things as a bartender," I honestly answer, shifting my shoulder blade so it cracks. "Jefferson is his name, and he hasn't been found since Halloween."

"There's others too," Ciel informs, and I open my mouth in surprise. Now this I didn't know. "What?"

"Other teens and children have gone missing in the Chicago area, but the bodies have been found a week later. A private organization has gotten to them before the police. They have only been recently connected since all the murders are in different areas of Chicago and with different methods." Ciel twiddles his thumbs dejectedly, and I arch a brow.

"So the public is not aware?"

"Correct. The reason I'm here is because Jefferson is the Vice President's grandson," Ciel says, and I arch a brow.

"So the body has been found since it's a week later, correct?"

"Yes...but the bodies are being found in different ways, which are strange." Ciel sighs, and I lean back. "How many bodies?"

"3, Jefferson was the fourth." Ciel reaches into his desk, pulling out a series of photographs.

"The first was an Irish immigrant of 15 was found severely burned at the bottom of the Chicago river, flakes of dead skin dissolving into the water. Her sisters and brother still didn't know of this, as they are still in Ireland," Ciel held up the photo of the body and I gulped.

Poor thing...

"Second was an ex-rape victim at the age of 22, died at 24. The murderer took took her bastard twins, burned and cooked them in chloroform, feeding it to the woman. It knocked her out, then the killer proceeded to burn the woman. The next is a 13 year old girl in the forest reservation of Chicago. She was found with her eyes torn out, hands chopped off and a stab in the chest. From the times of the wounds, it is presumed she committed suicide after her eyes and hands went missing. Lastly, is Jefferson. He was found by his sister, with his body next to a chest. Upon opening the chest was his head next to an apple."

Those all sound horrible...but also somehow familiar.

Think Ivy, how could these be connected? The second sounded most familiar, almost like the twisted original version of Briar Rose. Except, there was no chloroform usage, but it's too similar...

I remember the second one with the eyes and hands, but not the final stab wound. That was a fairytale my Italian grandmother on my mom's side told me, when I was a child.

The final one was one I personally had read myself when I was young, and I remember having nightmares of trunks for weeks.

"Fairy tales..." I whisper, and Ciel looks up.

"Excuse me?" He says, and I nod in a confirmation. "Fairy tales! Those are all fairy tales! Haven't you ever read one?"

"I had an odd childhood, so, err, please explain," Ciel admits sheepishly, and Sebastian arches a brow.

"Young master, would you like me to read you a fairy tale before bed?"

"Oh, shut it!"

"Well," I start, "the first is Little Briar Rose. That's where when Briar Rose pricked her finger on a thing-a-majig, she fell asleep. Then she was raped by a king, and she gave birth to twins while she slept. The second is Biancabella and the Snake, I believe. That's where a snake blessed Biancabella with beauty, and the mom got jealous so she had guys take her into the woods and take out her eyes and chop off her hands. She attempted suicide, but in the story it never happened...the final is The Juniper Tree, where a boy was discovered by his sister after being beheaded by a trunk!"

"...that is awfully disturbing for children's fairy tales. I think I am quite glad I wasn't read those as a child..."

"Most have happy endings, and they all have morals! But that's not the case here," I say, "there's a small, silver lining that connects all these fairy tales.

"Those are all European fairy tales," Sebastian realizes, and I nod.

"It makes sense as America isn't that old."

"I see what you're speaking of...but what would be the key factor in connecting these fairy tales?" Ciel starts, and I lean back in thought.

What was their connecting threads? "All of them were beautiful main characters, but that's the way a protagonist woman is in a fairy tales. I guess there was always a spiteful woman painted as the antagonist in each story-"

"Sebastian, collect each fairy tale from the European regions that have a beautiful protagonist and a spiteful woman antagonist," Ciel orders Sebastian, and Sebastian arches a brow.

"Sir, you realize that that is literally all fairy tales that don't involve an animal?" Sebastian asks, as Ciel slams his fists down on the table.

"Damn it! Sebastian, collect the fairy tales anyway, and attempt to find connections and any possible stories that may arise."

"Yes, m'lord," Sebastian says, turning from the room and leaving. Looking at Ciel, I smirk slightly. "You have a very motivated butler there-"

"Why did you drop your watch?" Ciel asks, as I hold up my wrist, looking at the watch. "What do you mean 'dropped my watch'? I would never do such a thing."

"You tugged on it slightly so it fell off," Ciel states, "the watch was baggy enough on your watch for a simple flick to make it fall after you loosened it to the last latch."

"Aren't you the cutest lil' detective?" I baby-talk, causing Ciel to give me a deadpan look. Sighing I cross my arms in a disgruntled manner.

Truth be told, I was craving adventure.

"To be honest, munchkin-"

"I'm taller than you!"

"-Barely. And I wanted a little bit of excitement. Being under protection isn't the funnest thing to do," I say. "And since I'm small-"

-and a girl-

"-no one takes me seriously! I was walking home and this person cat-called me, thinking I was a girl, so when I tried to walk away Iz pulled out his gun and made the catcaller apologize!" I complain, "It sucks!"

Ciel rolls his visible eye, "Oh, your life is so hard."

"You're the one with the damn silver spoon," I jab, standing up. "If you want to contact me ever, I'm bartender 3-10 on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday."

"So, you're apart of the Chicago Outfit?" He asks, as I retie my coat. "What'd'ya mean? I'm just an employee."

"Well, if you're just an employee, you wouldn't have to be there tonight since it's Friday night," Ciel theorized, a smirk growing on his face. "And if you were an employee, you wouldn't be working tonight, so you wouldn't have enough time to get to the Rose Room in the 5 minutes Iz was given."

"Your point is...?" I ask, getting slightly nervous. Ciel smirks, leaning forward in enjoyment.

"You're in the Outfit, and that's why Iz brought you. But, members don't work the establishment, so that means you're somehow special. Just who are you, Mr. Ivan Taylor? There's no information in your files, not even a birth certificate or personal information." Ciel's eye looks me up and down lazily, scouring for any kinks that give away a lie.

"I'm an employee," I repeat, "but I get free drinks and they play good music. I have a few friends who work there at night, so I chat with them. I've got nothing better to do"

Ciel chuckles, rolling his visible. "You look a little young to be drinking."

"So? Besides, you look roughly my age, anyway."

Ciel's crosses his arms, very sassy-like. "You know where to find me. Goodnight, Ciel." I walk to the door, creaking open the handle.

"It's _Phantomhive_ to you, subordinate," Ciel glowers, and I turn my head back to him, flashing him a cheeky smile.

"Ok, _'Phantomhive to you, subordinate,"_ I reply as Ciel face palms, and I walk out the door.

* * *

 **MONDAY**

"School sucks, almost as much as my new Religious Ed teacher..." I groan, starting the death march to school with Dora. Dora lived a couple blocks from school, so I always met up with her before school, and sometimes when I stayed an extra period after school we walked back together.

"What? I saw your teacher in the teacher's lounge the other day when I was waiting for my mom, he totally has the it factor-" Dora giggles, and I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"I'm the only girl in his class, and he absolutely hates me. Hell! He even thought I was a dude at first!" I exclaim, "The was super lame as it was, now I want to jump off a bridge."

"Oh Ivy, you always use such weird words," Dora laughs, and I laugh alongside her as we pull up to the gates.

"Ladies," Rusty says, jogging up to us as he presses his glasses up again with his middle finger, "how was your weekend?"

"Oh! It was just the bee's knees, my mother and I went to see the Phantom of the Opera. It was absolutely terrifying, but I loved it!" Dora exclaims, and I sigh.

"That movie looks great. My weekend was pretty bland, like oatmeal," I sigh, even though I was still jittery from this weekend. What happens if Ciel finds out I'm Ivan? Sebastian might already know, but I looked different, or at least put some effort into looking different.

"Same, Ivy. All I did this weekend was follow my old man around at the Coca Cola factory," Rusty says with a sigh, and I arch a brow. "Is your dad an employee?

"No, my dad owns Coca Cola. Robert Woodruff, my last name is Woodruff too," Rusty Woodruff says, "Dad wants me to take over the company one day if possible, or at least start a big time company, then merge that with Coca Cola."

"Damn," I say as Dora's eyes widen. "Oh! I love Coca Cola!"

"I'm absolutely sick of it," Rusty spits, and I laugh. "So you're a Pepsi person."

"Exactly," Rusty says, and Dora laughs. "That's hilarious. Oh, the split is coming up, I'll see you guys later!" Dora says, as Rusty and I split from Dora, heading down our hallway.

Rusty and I continue to walk, and then I enter my personal hell, I mean Religious Studies, with Sebastian and Ciel. Entering the room, I scan the room. Ciel's already in his chair, looking bored, and Sebastian wasn't in the room yet. On his desk was the lesson plan. Huh, I guess we're learning about reductionism today.

Walking to my seat, I plop down in the seat and look out the window. The Chicago view is-

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Ciel asks from next to me, and I almost roll my eyes. Ciel needs to stay away from me, Ivy. I'll help him as Ivan, but not as me. I just like separating my work and personal life, if that makes sense.

"Yeah...Ciel, what state do you come from?" I ask, looking over at him. "You don't have a predominant accent from anywhere, really."

That's the thing: he doesn't. He sounds posh, but not like he's from anywhere specifically.

"I'm from New York." I arch a brow, Ciel doesn't sound like he's from New York. Maybe in the manga since he was outside of London, maybe he really lives outside of Washington D.C?

"Cool beans," I say, setting my head down on the table. I yawn, as I rub my eyes. I had been kept up this whole weekend with terrifying thoughts of fairy tales, Ciel finding out my identity, and Religious Ed classes. "I'm going to take a nap..."

"In class?" Ciel asks, seemingly bewildered. "No, on Pluto, durr," I roll my eyes with a chuckle.

"...what's a Pluto?" Ciel asks in a confused tone, and my eye twitches. Have astrologists even found that as a planet yet?

Shit!

"It's a play on words. 'Pluto' is named after the Greek god of Hell," I lied, covering up my slip-up with facts about the planet, "I'm sleeping in Hell, not class. And this class is the equivalent of hell for me."

"Oh," Ciel says, giving a short, bored laugh, "I get it. Why do you not like it?"

"The teacher we had before we came always told us about the Catholic religion and we never learned anything else, he was extremely biased," I yawned out, "and I'm pretty sure Mr. Michaelis would throw me out the window if he could."

"I don't think he's that bad-"

"I bet he's the thirty-year old virgin who sleeps in his mom's basement," I grumble as Ciel chuckles. I yawn sleepily, allowing my eyes to drift shut.

Five minutes pass as I sleep, until I hear the sound of a ruler rapping on my desk.

"Miss Ivy, there is no sleeping allowed in my class!" Sebastian scolds, and I look up at him lazily. "Mr. Michaelis, I focus better with my eyes closed. That way I can envision the words you say in my head, imprinting them in my mind better."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asks, giving me an annoyed expression as some of the students snicker. "Yes, so far you told us "Hello, today we are going to discuss reductionism," then you came over here to scold me for not paying attention."

Every teacher starts with that phrase, I just automatically assumed. Everyone snickers, and Sebastian whips his head around to look at them, silencing them.

"I suppose you know what's going on, Miss Ivy. Continue to pay attention in this...'manner,'" Sebastian sighs, as I give the thumbs up, shutting my eyes and placing my head down on my desk. "Will do!"

* * *

Walking into the Rose Room as Ivan Taylor, I took off my hat and placed it on the coat rack alongside my coat, dusting off my hands. The Rose Room was completely empty besides the door-guerilla and I. Walking to the bar, I slowly run my fingers through my short, curly 'man' hair.

Life will never be easy for me, nor normal. I'm raised as a tough cookie, and this cookie is made of titanium.

"Hello?" A voice asked from behind me, and I turn to see Ciel. Arching a brow, I look at the clock.

3:01.

"You said you'd be here at 3:00 to 10:00 on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday," Ciel says, sitting at the bar.

"I know that, and aren't you a bit young to be at a bar?" I ask, and Ciel rolls his visible eye. "Aren't you a little young to be a bartender?"

"Touche, Ciel," I chuckle, sticking my hand out for him to shake. "I haven't introduced myself over the weekend. Ivan Taylor."

"Pleasure," Ciel says, shaking my hand briefly, before pulling it back. "Want anything?" I ask, and he shrugs. "Make me whatever."

"Margarita de Violeta, then," I say, starting to make my signature drink at the bar. "What's that?" Ciel asks, as I start cutting the lime for the rim.

"There's this flapper girl who sings, she's absolutely wonderful. Her stage name is Violet, and she showed me how to make this type of margarita. So, when people ask me to make whatever, I usually make this. Alcoholic or non, and salt or sugar for the rim?"

"Alcoholic and sugar."

Though I'd rather not give the young boy the drink, I continue to make it until I finish the drink by putting a couple of blackberries into the drink, finishing it off with two thin straws. I put less alcohol in it than I usually do, so it should be better. I wish I couldn't put any alcohol in it at all, but I had to work besides Ciel until only God-knows-when. Sliding it to Ciel, he looks at it with an odd look on his face.

"This is...a margarita?"

"There's multiple kinds. This one is a blackberry grapefruit, and a fan-favorite. The sweet taste blocks out the alcohol, but you still get the effects." I watch as Ciel takes a sip, his eye widening in amazement.

"This is great," Ciel admits, and I chuckle. "Thanks. Is your shadow here?"

Ciel arches a brow for a second, before he realizes I was talking of his demonic butler. Truth be told, I didn't hate Sebastian or Ciel, but at school if they ever found out I was Ivan Taylor they would bring up stuff at school. "Possibly, he is a shadow after all, only visible at certain angles."

"Alright Shakespeare, thanks for that answer," I reply cheekily, and Ciel rolls his eye. "So, Ciel, what grade are you in school?" I actually don't know his grade, since there's a mix in every class.

"Grade 11 this year, I'm a junior. What are you?" He asks. "Junior, but I skipped a grade."

So he's around 16/17...

"Do you go to a school in the area?" Ciel asks, and I arch a brow. This is what I want to avoid! "Ciel, though I understand you want to know if I'm a trustworthy, well-read and intelligent person to get more details on this case, I'd prefer to keep some details private."

"Of course, I understand. A better question is do you go to school during the day?" He corrects himself, and I smile.

"Yes, and this is my after school job, which is irregular for a high school student. At least I hope, it'd be odd if every kid our age worked as a bartender," I say with a laugh, and Ciel chuckles.

"Young master," a voice says, and Ciel and I turn to see Sebastian entering the bar, a large envelope in his hand. "I have finally compiled the list."

"Took you long enough, two days is a record for you," Ciel smirks, and Sebastian places the envelope on the counter. "I apologize for its lateness, but I had to translate some dead languages to get the entire list of stories."

"Are those the stories?" I ask, and Sebastian chuckles. "Of course not, _these_ are the stories."

Sebastian proceeds to pull a large book from the inside of his coat, plopping it on the counter. "I have thoroughly read through all of them, and we should discuss these as soon as possible."

"I'm on shift right now, but if I ask Rob to stop doing janitorial duties I'd succeed him, then I'll be finished by 6:00 rather than 10:00," I say with a nod, and Ciel sighs.

"Every hour we wait is another death edging closer. Sebastian, send the other bartender over here, then complete the janitorial duties."

"Yes, young master," Sebastian says with a bow, and in a flash he was gone.

"Damn, he really is a shadow," I mutter, taking Ciel's empty glass and washing it. When I finish washing it, Sebastian is standing next to Ciel again, Rob beside him with widened eyes.

"I have finished cleaning," Sebastian smiles, "let's discuss the issue at hand."

* * *

 **Ciel's Chicago Mansion**

"The key similarity is the portrayal of an evil woman in the story. Each murder's fairy tale is caused by the rage of a stepmother or evil witch." Sebastian flips through the pages in the book, "But there are so many stories that can be related that it's impossible to connect it to the murders at this point in the case."

"The question is what would be physically possible to complete in the Chicago area?" I ask, and Sebastian looks at me with an arched brow.

"What?"

"Well, The Little Mermaid wouldn't be possible if we lived in...Carson City. There's no major body of water, or large river. But, since we're in Chicago and we have the river, that could count as a body of water..." I trail off, as Ciel's eye lights up.

"Which would be possible for the victim to drown in," Ciel finishes, and I nod. "So, what would be a possible murder for the next victim?"

"HELLO~ CIEL-Y!" A voice calls from behind me, and I turn and almost squeal in delight. Dressed head-to-toe in a fashionable loose-swing dress in a red color paired red heels, Madame Red entered the room besides Lau. Lau wore the same clothes as he did in the manga, which didn't surprise me, and he had the same scantily-clad Ran-Mao clinging to him. I didn't see Grell enter alongside Madame Red, and I nearly cried in relief. Hopefully, this meant Madame Red isn't the murderer.

"Hello, Madame Red," Ciel says, "what are you doing in Chicago?"

"I'm here for Chamber's masquerade ball this Saturday, and I knew you were here doing work so I came a bit early. Who's your friend here?" Madame Red asks, and I stick out my hand for her to shake.

"Ivan Taylor, nice to meet you." I greet, as we shake hands. "Madame Red."

"I'm Lau, and this is Ran Mao," Lau greets, and we shake hands too, me giving a short nod too. We sit down, and Ciel looks at Madame Red with an inquisitive look.

"A ball?"

"Why, yes! The start of the winter parties, the Winter's Eve ball! It's the most fashionable event in the Mid-West, where high-ranking individuals under 30 join for a night of fun. You couldn't tell a Prince from a Doctor there, that's how amazing it is!" Madame Red says, "And a fashionable lady like myself should be present, of course."

"Um...who's Aleistor Chambers?" I ask, and Madame Red looks at me with astonishment.

"He's the best actor in America! He's in only the best movies, and he's extremely handsome as well," Madame Red coos, and I sweat drop.

Great, Aleistor is the Gatsby of this era.

"Madame Red, I need to get into that ball," Ciel declares, and I arch a brow. He does?

"Well...I can see if I can pull a few strings. Why?" Madame Red questions, and Ciel crosses his arms.

"Wherever Aleistor is, there is usually some crime going on. A couple years ago Sebastian and I found him with cocaine and opium running stark naked through the street," Ciel informs, seemingly wanting to bleach his eyes, "we caught him and the dealers before the police arrived, thank God."

"I'm glad we're on good terms, then," Lau says, and I nearly burst out laughing. I forgot that Lau ran brothels and opium dealings in the manga!

"Ah! I remember, and then he got released for good behavior 6 months later from recovery. Now, what about your friend over here?" Madame Red asks, nodding towards me.

"Can't, I have work that night," I make an excuse so I don't have to go. Iz gave me Saturday night off, since Natalie needs me to help her during the day at the library.

"Really? Wouldn't your boss let you skip?" Ciel asks, leaning forward with arched brows.

"Absolutely certain he wouldn't, he doesn't know I'm helping you in the first place," I state with the nod of my head, and Ciel rolls his eyes.

"I cannot show up to a ball alone, since I am a man of a respectable age I'd have to bring a woman with me," Ciel says, "and I certainly don't wish to bring Elizabeth to an event like this..."

"How about Miss Ivy?" Sebastian suggests, and I nearly choke alongside Ciel. What?!

"Oooohhh! Is that you're little gal-pal?" Madame Red asks and Ciel gasps back.

"No! She's an acquaintance!" Ciel defends, face tinting pink. "Her name is Ivy Adams. She's this girl I go to school with, the only one in the predominantly only-male courses. She's a smart ass, probably a dimwit barely holding on in classes, but she's the only girl I know there." Ciel rolls his eye, and I resist the urge to punch him.

Asshole!

"Yes, she is quite rude to teachers," Sebastian informs, and I flare my nostrils.

That's it!

"I'd prefer if you not badmouth my cousin," I say, calmly taking a sip of the water I had while I watch Ciel's eye widen. Madame Red snorts a laugh as Ciel gets flustered.

"I ap-apologize-"

"No need, Ciel. I know she's a _smartass_ , and can be quite _rude,"_ I emphasize, setting my cup down as I look at them seriously. "But you _never_ call a woman you don't know a dimwit."

"Well put, Mr. Taylor," Madame Red says with a nod of the head, and I give her a smile. "Please call me Ivan, Madame Red."

"Well, since Ivan is not going, and who knows if Ivy would even want to go with Ciel," Madame Red says with a smirk growing on her face, "but it is quite alright for a female to go alone."

"What?!" Ciel asks, and I start laughing. Ciel was going to drag it up!

"Ciel, you have a beautiful, idealistic flapper-figure!" Madame Red cooed, "You could play a wonderful girl."

"I agree with Madame Red, you would look beautiful in a flapper dress," Lau smirks, as Ran Mao gives a short nod. Pleadingly, Ciel looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Ciel, I'd never let my 'dimwit' of a cousin to go with you. She'd probably never understand what's going on, being a dimwit and all." I lazily lower my lids, looking down at him as he shudders.

That's right, Ciel. Shudder all you want, put hell hath no fury as a woman's scorn.

* * *

 **SATURDAY**

"Thanks for helpin', Ivy!" Natalie says, as I pick up a box of books that had been donated to the library. Natalie and I were standing between boxes of donated books in the back of the room. "I don't mind, I'm happy to help anytime."

"Natalie?" A smooth, velvety voice says, "Are you in there? Is that your friend?"

"Oh, yes and yes Joan!" Natalie calls out, before turning to me. "That's the head librarian, Joan."

Gliding over to us was a woman wearing a long, dark purple coat and black pumps. She had a head scarf of navy blue tied around her golden-greying locks of short, frizzy hair, bangs falling over her eyes to obscure the color of them. She wore bright red lipstick that stood against her pale skin that wrinkled, with her long nails matched the same shed of red as the long fingers wrapped around a wooden cane; the head of the cane resembling a glass, mirrored ball.

Joan was presumably blind, as her head was not turned in our direction.

"Well, hello there," Joan says, turning in the general direction of me, "I'm Joan, the head of this library." Joan had the faintest traces of a French accent...

"I'm Ivy Adams, nice to meet you," I greet, and she gives me a smile, revealing white teeth.

"Likewise. Can you please carry the boxes to their corresponding aisles? It's written on the box," she says, and I look at the top of the box. _Science Fiction_ was the label.

"Alright, will do Joan," I say, walking out of the back room and going to the Science Fiction shelf, beginning the long process. Natalie and Joan talked, ending with Natalie passing something over to Joan.

 **3 HOURS LATER, AROUND 3:00 PM.**

"Whoo! I think I'm done!" I say to no one in particular, wiping off my brow.

""-awaits to present you with his engagement ring!" So Cinderella joyfully went with them, and lived happily ever after with her Prince. And they lived Happily Ever After, The End." The faint voice of Joan says, and I arch a brow, walking over to where her voice sounds from.

Joan sat in a chair, holding up a thick picture book. The image was of a face-less girl in a beautiful, rich purple dress, silver lines threading in triangular patterns embellished on the dress. A faceless man held her hand, kissing the back of it while holding a ring up to her. The children in front of Joan giggled in excitement, looking amazed at the pictures.

"Ah, you're watching Joan's readings?" A man asked from next to me, and I look to see Sebastian, leaning against a bookshelf.

"Hello Mr. Michaelis," I state stiffly, "I just finished placing the new books where they belonged. Are you listening on?"

"No, I'm just here to pick up a new book," he says, holding up a familiar cover. "Grimm's Fairy Tales?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yes, it's quite a bunch of stories. Each one has a moral lesson, though some may be outdated..." Sebastian mutters at the end, and I shrug.

"It's still great stories though, the kids over there seem to be loving them." I note, bringing our attention back to the children's circle where parents begin walking over, greeting their children with smiles.

"They do seem quite entranced by Joan's readings, she is a very good story teller." My gaze drifts over to Joan, as she stands up and begins walking away to her perch at the entrance, tapping her cane this-way-and-that.

"I suppose she is..." He muses.

* * *

 **6:00**

"Time by myself, time by myself~" I hum, munching on my toast. Rob and Nat had left for work not too long ago, meaning I had the whole apartment to myself...

It was pretty boring. I don't want to call Dora up, because she's hanging out with her mom tonight, and Rusty is at some Coca Cola meeting with his dad...

And I had the chance to go to a ball. With Ciel...

Blegh.

Ciel is so uptight if he doesn't know you very well, and I'm an ally as Ivan, but an acquaintance as Ivy. He doesn't want to take the time to get to know me, so why should I take the time to get to know him?

...

But, I want to see into his world. I want to see the adventure it holds, solve every crime I get my hands on. I want the action and adventure I had in 2016 before I was sent here, I want the adventurous life back...

 _So I should go to the ball._

It's an odd thought, but I can pull a *Doctor Who* move and use an illusion paper. I can also magic up a dress, and-

Wait, why am I trying to convince myself to go? I had the chance to be invited there, but I didn't want to be Ciel's partner there...

But, if I do go alone, then I don't have to interact with Ciel if I don't want to, and it's alright for a girl to go alone...

Making up my mind, I stand up abruptly, wiping the crumbs off my face. What was a ball gown from the 1920s?! If I rolled up in a flapper dress it'd be really suspicious, and-

I've got it! Throwing on my black flapper dress with black shoes to adorn my feet, I look great. Walking to the mirror, I rub the crumbs off my lips, looking hard into the mirror.

What to add...rubbing my lips with my finger, a dark pink adorned my lips, matting to make my lips look bigger. Rubbing my eyelids, golden eyeshadow appears as my short, stubby eyelashes curl slightly, giving off a more feminine appearance. My scalp tingles as my hair floats around my head, rearranging into tight waves that curled around my chin, tinting purple at the ends. Grabbing my usual lace mask, I tie it around my head in a tight bow. Finally, I grab the black mesh bag, placing a piece of paper in there.

Ready to go! With the snap of my fingers, I feel weightless for a moment before touching down in front of the venue.

The Druitt Manor, the largest Manor in all of the Midwest. It screamed elegance, as cars drove around the driveway's fountain, allowing people with perfect postures to walk past me. Joining them, I strut towards the grant door in elegant strides, I flash the paper ticket at the guard at the door.

"Violet," I state confidently as my eyes momentarily flash blue, and he looks at the paper. "I see, welcome Miss Violet."

Walking through the open doors, my jaw drops in excitement at what lay before me. A kaleidoscope of activities lay in this ginormous hall, with an organ player drowned out by the jazz band, which was drowned out as people danced around the pool that lay in the center. Balloons swung from the ceiling, as men in white jackets walked past me with champagne in hands. Billionares with their young sugar-baby harems walked slowly down the staircases, girls giggling at each word their daddysaid. I think I saw Iz interacting with a city council member, and I blushed. What if Iz saw me here!

Eh, he'd probably not care. A hoofer with feathers tickled my nose, as I started walking to the 'pool,' sitting on a spare seat.

"Damn it Vi, what are ya doin' here?" A voice says from behind me, and I whirl to see Iz wearing a solid black eye-mask. Laughing awkwardly, I scratched my neck.

"How did you know?" I ask, and he crossed his arms. "You're the only gal I know in this city who has purple tints. Now, what's the reason for being here as a young girl?"

"A little party never killed nobody! I need to have adventure in my life!" I lie, and Iz rolls his eyes. "You don't look like ya having fun for someone who wants to party. come with me."

Iz pulled me into the whirlwind of people, and it was amazing. I've never laughed, smile, or had so much fun before!

"Vi, I'll be right back," Iz says, standing up and going somewhere, leaving me by the food table. Well, don't mind if I grab a cupcake over the-

"Hello," a voice says from behind me, and I jump slightly, turning to see Aleistor Chambers, a movie star in this decade. He wore his blonde hair in waves on his head, and wore a black suit, adorned with a red handkerchief. His purple eyes were drawn out by a white mask laced around his eyes.

And this man collected Ciel's interest. Speaking of Ciel, I have not seen him yet under the 'woman' disguise, and it'd be easy to spot him with that beanpole of a demon...

"Hello," I smoothly reply, and he leans closer to me. "I'm Aleistor Chambers, pleasure," he says, lifting my hand and kissing the back of it. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Gee, what did I ever do to deserve this hot mess' attention.

"Violet," I state, not giving him my real name. If he saw me on the streets, he'd probably not connect the dots. 1) He's too dense to realize it, though it's only a different hair color, and 2) he seems somewhat drunk.

"I'm about to play some poker, and I was wondering if you'd be my lucky charm?" He asks with a flirtatious smile used on every woman he's ever met, and I clench my toes.

"I'd love to," I give a fake giggle, intersecting arms with him as he leads me to an off room with people playing poker. If he was a possible suspect in this case I better keep my eye out. And the sooner this case gets over, the sooner I return to my normal life.

Aleistor sits down in an overstuffed leather chair, gesturing to the armrest next to him. Mentally praying to myself, I attempt to daintily sit on the armrest as Aleistor loosely places an arm around my waist, causing me to shiver.

I'm underage, this is too gross! Ignoring the hand, I occasionally nod as he talks, giggling at the appropriate times. Out the small window in the room, I noticed a change in the people at the party.

A young 'woman' around my age wore a loose light-pink dress with a strand of pearls thrown over it, a matching pink band around her smooth Kiss-Curl style. She had a half-mask on her right side of silver; only revealing the left side of her face, Oddly, one of her bangs went completely over her eye with the mask on it, which was unnoticed as a black feather poked out of the band on that side. A tall, pale man with black hair brushed back and a crows-mask on joined her, standing tall like a giant.

Sebastian and Ciel.

"I'm all out, good game boys," Aleistor says, snapping me back to reality. Giving them a short nod, I stand up with Aleistor.

Time to turn on the charm.

"You know, Chambers," I flirt, as we intersect arms and step out into the main party room, "I think we should acquaint ourselves a bit better, right?"

I take my free hand, placing it on his chest and rubbing circles with my thumb. He shudders slightly, and I know he's hooked on the line. Now all I gotta do is reel him in...

Pulling my arm out from his, I turn to face him head on, still keeping my hand on his chest. Getting close to his body, I can hear and feel his heart rate rising. Bringing my hand down so it's above his belly button, I grab his left hand with my right, pulling it above my head and spinning quickly so he holds me in his arms tightly.

The fish is almost up to the surface...

"I think if we got acquainted like this, we'll have a _swell time,"_ I finish, and his eyes sparkle.

"Oh! You are absolutely beautiful! No painter could capture your beauty, so now I beg of thee-"

THEE?!

"-to take me into your loving embrace, and acquaint me with yourself!" He charms, as I lean up to him.

"Then show me all you've got," I whisper, drawing him in. The fish was pulled out of the water, as his eyes glistened with a sheen for a moment.

Chambers unraveled my from his arms, holding my hand tight. "Follow me, and don't let go," he whispers, as we both run up the stairs, him leading me to God-knows-where.

Looking over my shoulder, I see a crow watching us from his post by the young girl with the half-mask, his calculating ruby eyes never wavering from my face. Turning back from him, I followed Chambers to his depths.

Chambers leads me into a dark red room, painted with varying shades of red. Kinky.

"Let's do some bondage," he growls, taking a satin cloth from a bowl, dangling it in his fingers. It hung heavy, and I realized it was soaked with chloroform, drowning itself in sweet fragrances.

Damn it! He's still in the trafficking business! Alright, the best way to see what's going on with Chambers is to use the chloroform, and I'll wake up quickly since I trained a lot with chloroform already...

It still sucks anyway!

"I'm ready for it," I reply, trying not to sound nervous as he ties it around my mouth and nose, sweet senses taking over as I fall limply into Chambers' arms.

* * *

As I wake up, I find myself in complete blackness...am I dead?

No, that's completely absurd. I wouldn't wake up if I was dead, I must have a blindfold around my face. Wriggling my eyebrows slightly, I feel the masquerade mask lace rub against my brows. I wonder why they'd keep the mask on...

Adjusting my hands, I find them handcuffed to each other, and I roll my eyes. Bending my wrist down and rubbing the chain between the two cuffs, it's noticeably thin.

That means I can just yank them apart when the time comes.

"Our next specimen is a young girl with slightly purple hair," A voice announced as a _swish_ sound is heard. The blackness around me is slightly lighter, meaning I'm not in a dim room. Great, now I can't yank my handcuffs yet.

I don't really feel like making an escape now, so I'll just wait around to see what happens.

The cage opens slightly as I feel slightly calloused hands around my face, untying the blindfold and showing the world to me. A fancily decorated room with dark red walls and marble floors lay before me, men and women wearing fancy clothes and masks resided in it.

And I see Ciel and Sebastian in the crowd. Whoopdeedoo.

""This specimen is around the ages of 14-18, and seems to be well built and muscular. Though they have a few faint scars lining them already, it won't mar the perfection of her beauty," the voice narrates, as I clear my throat, ready to cast out a sleeping spell, "Oh! It seems we forgot to take away her face mask. One moment..." the man said, as Mr. Calloused hands reached for my face again. I bared my teeth, clicking them in a warning fashion.

He pulled out a gun from his pocket, and I arched a brow. Was he really trying to scare me like that?

"I would stop there if I were you, Aleistor Chambers," a boy's voice calls, and I roll my eyes as Ciel and Sebastian remove their masks in the crowd. Of course, right when I was about to handle things.

Though, if I did handle things, they'd both be smart enough to connect Violet and my school persona together, then I'd never hear the end of it!

"I'm definitely not Aleistor Chambers," the voice says, and I roll my eyes. I guess Chambers was the auctioneer.

"Sebastian, take care of everyone here, save for the girl in the cage." Ciel's voice boomed, and Sebastian's red eyes flashed.

"Yes, m'lord." In a flash, the butler painted the floors with the bodies of the partygoers, accenting the white marble in a dark red.

"Awfully messy," I grumble to myself, pulling my hands away from each other. With a satisfying _POP!_ the chain snaps, leaving two handcuffs hanging loosely around my wrists, thin chains dangling from them. Looking down at my feet, I notice that tightly coiled rope is around it, a complicated knot bowing it together. I wouldn't be able to untie this easily...

"Miss," Ciel says, as he steps around the bodies and up the stage.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying to remember where I put my knife. I know it's on me somewhere...

"What do you-"

"AHA! I know where it is!" I think aloud, reaching my hand down my dress top as I pull out a Swiss Army Blade. Flicking it open, I start hacking away at the rope on my feet.

Looking up at Ciel, his cheeks are tinted pink slightly. "Yes?" I ask, and he shakes his head, girly-wig shaking side to side.

"How did you get in this situation?" He asks, as the blade cuts through the last rope. Rolling my ankles, I step out of the cage and face Ciel.

"I spent the party with Aleistor, and ended up being drugged." I shrug, and Ciel sweat drops. "How do you put that so lightly!?"

"I've gone through worse," I say, "and truthfully, I could handle the situation myself, though I wouldn't be as fast as this giant pole over here." I nod towards Sebastian who stood behind Ciel, and he gave me a shit-eating smile.

"I'm simply one hell of a tutor. May we ask for your name?" He asked, as I fidget with the circular clasps around my wrists.

"Violet," I state, "that's my name. What about you, fellas?"

"I'm not a fella, most certainly not!" Ciel stammers, "I'm a woman-"

"No, you're a toddler in drag. Mr. Bean Pole, can you possibly tell me where to find the key to unlock these cuffs? I don't feel like goin' to the police station to get these unlocked, or they might get the wrong idea" I blabber and he gives me a tight-lipped smile.

"Of course, Miss. But only if you remove your face mask first, so we can gaze upon your lovely face."

Ugh, Sebastian was really laying on the charm.

"Nah, don't feel like it. It is a masquerade party, after all." I say with a shrug, as both get pale as a sheet.

"But, Miss Violet, you'll be having cuffs around your wrist for a while-" Ciel states, trying to reason with me and I shrug.

"Oh well. Thanks anyway." I start walking away.

"Sebastian-" Ciel starts, as I burst into a sprint and turn around the corner. As my eyes blaze blue, I imagine my bedroom, as my body apparates away from the demon and his master.

* * *

 **MONDAY**

"Ugh, this sucks," I grumble to myself, rubbing the circular-shaped bruises on both of my wrists. While I had managed to get them both off me, the handcuffs left a purple bruise. I could've healed it with magic, of course, but I was the _absolute worst_ at healing spells.

Every witch's bloodline has a specified talent that they can excel at. My family bloodline is supposedly the best at doing non-verbal spells with the power of a full spell, meaning when we chant out the spell it'll be more powerful. I knew another witch from a family of necromancers who could pull the soul back to the body, fully re-animating the body (of course, they can only use this spell within 24 hours of the death.)

But, every witch has a spell weakness, something she utterly fails at. Since I worked as an assassin and basically, well, _physically hurt_ people, I am unable to cast a healing spell well. Trust me, I've tried when I received a nasty scar on my back. I ended up growing a line of white heads that covered the scar, which hurt way more.

It was seriously gross, I felt like a moist whoopee cushion whenever I leaned against a chair. But back to now, I was glad my uniform covered my wrists, though.

"Good mornin', Ivy!" Dora says, bouncing up to me as we start the Death March to school.

"Hey Dora, how was your weekend?" I asked as we turned the corner.

"Just swell! I got some new books, went on a date with Rusty, and-"

"YOU WHAT!?" I exclaim, as Dora realizes what she said. "Nothing!"

"Well, I heard you went on a date with a certain fella..." I smirk, elbowing her slightly in a suggestive manner as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"It wasn't like that!" She testifies, giggling all the while, "We saw a movie, and then we went to a cafe and talked. It wasn't romantic at all."

"Dora, do you hear that?" I ask, cupping my hand around my ear. Dora looks around, confused. "Hear what?"

"The church bells ringing."

"IVY!"

* * *

"Miss Ivy!" Mr. Michaelis snaps, jolting me out of my day-dream.

"Huh?" I ask, and the class laughs slightly. Sebastian inhales through his nose, clearly annoyed.

"Please pay attention, this information will be on your next test. Now, what is the Paschal Mystery?" Sebastian asks, and I shrug.

"I don't know," I truthfully answer, as everyone students' head whips towards me.

Truth be told, I barely saved my mouth from talking about Paschal from Tangled. He's such a cute lil' chameleon, though!

"You don't know what the Paschal Mystery is?" A nasally boy asks, "It's only the central truth of Christianity!"

I shrug, leaning back in my chair. "My parents raised my sister and I as atheists. They said we should be able to choose our faith when we grow old enough to decide for ourselves."

"Have you chosen for yourself, yet?" Ciel asks from next to me, and I shrug. "I believe in the belief of believing. I'm not in one central religion, I just chose to believe in fundamentals from every religion."

"B-but religions can clash! The fundamentals wouldn't agree!" A boy cries, as others nod in agreement with him. I arch a brow. Are they really judging me for my beliefs?

"So you follow the Catholic Bible completely?"

"Of course!" Everyone cries, as Ciel remains silent, watching me with an observant eye.

"2 Kings, 2:23-24. Elisha went up to Bethel. As he was walking along the road, some boys came out of the town and jeered at him. "Get out of here, baldy!" they said. "Get out of here, baldy!" He turned around, looked at them and called down a curse on them in the name of the Lord. Then two bears came out of the woods and mauled forty-two of the boys." I proudly look over the shocked-looking boys, as 5 of them reached into their backpacks, flipping through their Bible.

"B-but something must've happened for this to happen-" Nasally-boy stutters, and I arch a brow.

"A couple boys called someone Baldy. Shall I continue?" I ask, seeing Ciel and Sebastian's amused expressions. "Do not wear clothing woven of two kinds of material. _Leviticus 19:19._ I think we're all sinning right now, according to your religion."

"We've changed a lot-" Nasally-boy says, and I hold up a silencing hands.

"Now therefore, kill every male among the little ones, and kill every woman who has known man intimately. But all the girls who have not known man intimately, spare for yourselves. _Numbers 31:17-18._ This promotes rape and death. Finally, my favorite one..." I trail off, "I permit no woman to teach or to have authority over a man, she is to be kept silent. 1 Timothy 2:12."

"The Catholic Religion isn't perfect," Nasally-boy sighs, and I nod.

"No religion is. Most have outdated, unfair jurisdictions. That's why I believe in the fundamentals. I be kind to others to hope for that action to come onto me one day, and I believe the world will be a better place if we all have faith in one another." I state, as the nasally-boy gives me a half-smile.

"But there will always be a slight darkness," Ciel darkly notes, and I look over at him.

"But when a room goes dark, everything in there is still the same, so why act as if anything has changed?" I ask, and his eye flickers for a moment before it dulls, giving a bored look again. "I suppose."

"Alright, everyone, we will continue with our lesson now," Sebastian says, as I shift my arms behind my back, cracking my spine. I showed Ciel who's boss, though!

Boo-yah!

"Ivy?" Ciel whispers, and I look at him. "Yea?"

"What happened to your wrists?" He asks, and I pale, realizing my jacket showed my wrists when I shifted it. Alright, think of something quick...

"Me and my boy had some fun over the weekend, if you know what I mean."

I give a wink and an eyebrow waggle as Ciel's face turns bright red, as he nods quickly.


	3. That Girl: First Date

**NOVEMBER 9th, 1925**

"Hello," I greet with my back turned to the bar table as I clean out glasses. "What can I get for ya?"

Whirling around to face my customers, my smile fades as I face Ciel and Sebastian. The two had not contacted my Ivan Taylor persona for a while, so I figured the killer hadn't made a move, but wasn't completely gone. I knew this because if the killer was gone, Ciel and Sebastian would have left my school.

The expression on Ciel's face was grim as he slid over a photograph on the bar's counter. Looking over at it, I grimaced. A woman in a flapper dress was pictured at the bottom of the staircase, both feet broken, but only one shoe was on her left foot.

"It was a Cinderella-style this time," Ciel mutters, "and she was found last week after Chambers' party."

"I thought Chambers was your suspect," I reply, and Sebastian shakes his head. "He was, until we found him selling a woman on the black market at the party. We assumed he took the unbought victims and did a fairy tale styled death with on them, but we took care of him at 11:45. The victim was killed at midnight after the party was over, and a maid had found the body. We told her she probably fell over drunk down the staircase, but upon performing an autopsy we discovered the only way for her to fall in that angle would be if she was pushed. The maid was going to go to the police, but we had compensated her for her time."

"The stroke of midnight..." I mutter to myself, running my fingers through my short hair. "What'dya suppose we do?"

"We're going to visit an...acquaintance of ours in the city. He's a mortician who helps with things like this, and his shop is always travelling where the most recent murders are," Ciel explains as I step out from behind the bar, walking to the coat rack.

"You're friends with him?" I ask, trying not to grin as I realize Ciel is talking about the Undertaker.

"Friends with benefits," he says, and I chuckle. "That's an odd way of putting it. How are you sure this fella isn't the murderer?" I ask, plomping the fedora over my head and shrugging my shoulders through my overcoat.

"He's not interested in those affairs," Sebastian states smoothly, and I shrug. "Works with me. Hey, Greg," I call out, turning to the janitor as he swept the floors. "Can you take over the bar for me? I'm gonna go take care of some stuff."

"You gots it, Ivan," Greg says, giving me the thumbs up.

Greg was always hungover because he drinks too much moonshine, but my goodness he's a great substitute bartender when I call in sick.

* * *

"This is the place," Sebastian says as he holds the door open for Ciel and I as we enter into the travelling mortician's shop.

Coffins of all sizes lined the place as the heavy smell of roses and bleach swarmed the room and my senses. "Undertaker?" Ciel asks, as a giggling creaking sound echoes through the shop as a coffin swings open, two seemingly-glowing eyes looking at our trio.

"Hehehe, how can I help you?" the Undertaker greets, stepping out of the coffin, and I nearly squeal.

The Undertaker was wearing a black suit and top hat, different from his appearance in the manga.

"You know what we're here for. We want to know if there's a connection between the deaths." Ciel's eye drifts over the room, looking for anything useful.

"Well, you know the fee, tee hee~" the Undertaker giggles, and I push myself up on top of a coffin, twisting to sit on it. Hopefully no one is in there...

The glossy topcoat of the coffin must have been recently shined, as for the moment I placed my butt on it I slipped and fell off the coffin with an _oopmf._ Looking up at the men, I laugh nervously.

"Oops, I guess that's the last thing I needed," I joke akwardly as the room falls silent, until the Undertaker finally got the joke and started cackling. "Oh my god," he said, flicking away a tear with his long black nails, "that is too good. Alright, I shall tell you...?"

"Ivan, Ivan Taylor," I state, and he gives me a nod. "The only thing I can really inform you about the connections of death are all are from fairytales. They involve a vengeful woman in the family, but no one is older than 21."

"Ugh, we knew that information already," Ciel grumbled as the Undertaker chuckled.

"At least it's a confirmation. Good luck with your investigations," the Undertaker cheerfully saluts as we walked out of the mortician's lair, disappointed in the lack of information told to us.

"Sebastian and I will be looking around the town this weekend, searching for potential suspects. If we see any new developments, we'll contact you, and vice versa," Ciel says, and I respond with a nod. "Alright, Phantomhive, I'll see you later." We both parted ways on the street, going our own ways.

* * *

 **November, Friday 13th, 1925, around 8:45 PM at the Rose Room**

"Violet!" Iz says, yanking open the booth's curtain and plomping down across from me in a chair, dragging the curtains closed once more. Natalie was feeling sick today, so I was running the performance by myself.

"Hey Iz, what's up?" I ask, propping my head on my hand. Iz was the only one, besides Natalie and Rob, that knew I was the bartender. I made pretty good money off it too, and Iz just thought I was a girl in drag.

"Remember the initiation we did?" He asked, and I nodded, remembering throwing the knives after knocking back some liquor. "Yeah, that was...interesting. Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

"I need you to do a performance tomorrow night at this address," Iz says, sliding a piece of paper over to me on the table, "some of my men are going to be your accompaniments, along with Jess. When you go off stage for a quick break, there's going to be a, er, small 'fight', and I'm just wondering-"

"I'll do it, I'm just a cover who can defend herself. It'll be exciting, so I don't mind," I affirm, giving Iz a wink. He sighs in relief as I slide the paper back over to him.

"Put it in my purse, I'll head down there tomorrow. I better be paid in time and a half AND overtime," I jokingly state, as he nervously laughs back.

"Instructions are on the paper," he says, "any questions?"

"Why not ask another Moll? I'm sure there's aplenty," I ask, tilting my head.

"Most of them don't have the precision or the innocent facade you can pull off," Iz chuckles, "it's most likely the Italian in them." He proudly thumped his fist against his chest, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Mister Italiano, I'll be there," I state, before sliding out of the booth as I go through the corridor to the stage.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Alright Jess, Jamie, Jon and Arnold," I state, reading the names on the paper as I look at my 'accompaniments,' "are you ready to go in?" I adjusted the black mask around my face that Iz requested I wore.

"Yes," the boys chorus as Jess gives a short nod. I look at the shop sign that hung above me.

 _Butch's._

Entering the shop, it smelt strongly of meat as the men behind me followed along, instruments in their cases.

"Hello, are you 'ere to buy some pork? Beef? Chicken for some soup? We're closin' in 10 minutes since it's almost 10:00," the man behind the counter says, looking at his watch.

"We'd like to purchase some chicken, because I'm making chicken soup for my inlaws who are coming in," I say, and he nods slowly, looking me up and down.

"I see...what kind o' soup are ya' makin'?" He asks, and I smirk. "Chicken gumbo."

The bald, sweaty butcher put his hands on his hips, a confused expression on his face. "Since it's late, I don't know if I have much chicken left. Will y'all be willing to come back with me and check?" He asks, and I nod. He flips open the counter-door, stepping out as he leads us to the backroom.

We walk past meat hooks dangling with meat, and I shiver in the cold room as he gestures at a white, boxy refrigerator half our size pressed against the wall.

"Open it up and check inside, I'll go back up front." The butcher says as he walks away and I look at the refrigerator.

Opening it, I see a small hallway that opens up, and I step inside the refrigerator, standing up fully once inside the hallway.

Interesting.

I wait for the boys to shove their instruments through the hole as they come in with me, and we walk through the hallway until we see a metal-rung spiral staircase leading downwards. We walk down, looking around the brick-arched room, especially at the right wall where lamps hung with skulls anointing them. Turning to the stage, I see the curtains that decorate the side of it, tassles of rope coming off it. The room had a Tumblr-grunge-fancy aesthetic to it, which was certainly...interesting, for the most part.

The paper Iz gave me informed me that these men were part of a rival gang of their allies, and that important people were meeting tonight.

I, of course, burned the paper after memorizing it. I'm always well-prepared for doing attacks, after all.

Placing a charming smile on my face as we hop onto stage, I hear a few wolf-whistles from the men, and I resist going over there and slapping their faces. Instead, I fake a small gasp, hanging my head down like I'm embarrassed. The accompaniments take a sip of their waters, getting ready to play.

The men chuckle, talking among themselves as we finish setting up. Standing up fully and taking off my coat, throwing it on the side of the stage, I reveal my flapper outfit. This one was longer, so I could hide a knife on each garter alongside a loaded gun, with threads hanging off the end of the dress to conceal some of my legs. I had flat razors stuffed down my long, silk black gloves, and the hair pin I wore doubled as a knife. I had some circular rings on my fingers, and if you twisted it slightly it popped up to reveal spikes.

A girl has gotta be prepared, after all.

Grabbing the mic, the drum start's its little beat.

("There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet")

The piano trills, I look around the audience. Men in overpriced suits watched, smoking their cigars. Shadows of men in the booths watched over, and I realized that no one in this room would leave alive, save for the people on stage " _Please_ , _leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman,"_ I sing, gesturing to the door as the men chuckled. The drum titters a simple beat.

 _"From that moment you'll be out of place and under dressed,"_ mustering a sultry look in my eyes, I look the room up and down.  
 _I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it_  
 _Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..."_ the piano plays a trill, and I throw my head back for a moment to face it again.

 _"Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman_  
 _From that moment you'll be out of place and under dressed_  
 _I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it_  
 _Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...!"_ I repeat, as the piano's notes begin to slow down before stopping.

 _"When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes, whoa."_ I acapella, a guitar strum at the end.  
 _"Everything goes according to plan,"_ I sing, as the piano bangs completely. The sound of collapsing stops me from singing, as I whip my head around to see my accompaniments had completely collapsed.

They shouldn't have done that for no reason...

Damn it! The water must've been drugged! And there's at least 20 men in here, if not more...

Turning my head back to the audience, the men chuckled.

"We have a little doll to play with tonight, boys!" A man chuckled, as the look of fear on my face was replaced with a smirk.

"Alright boys, who wants to play first?" I ask, as another man stood up, grinning a yellow smile. Hopping down from the stage, I make my way over to the bar as the man approaches me.

 _"I'm the new cancer, never looked better,"_ I sing slowly, wrapping my hands around his head, giving him a sultry look before I slam his head into the bar rim, throwing him to the ground, _"you can't stand it!"_ I pick up the beat as I grab the fork on the counter, stabbing it into the bartender's hand on the counter, punching him in the face.  
 _"Because you say so under your breath,"_ another man runs closer to me, fists out and ready to attack. Grabbing a beer bottle next to me, I grab his oncoming fist and slam the beer bottle into his forehead, throwing him down at the ground.  
 _"You're reading lips "When did she get all confident?"_ Another man comes close to me as I whip out the hair pin, stabbing him in the eye before kneeing him to the ground, stepping on his chest and pulling the clip back from his eye as the other men run toward me.

 _"Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?"_ Patiently, I loosely clip the hair pin back  
 _"Never looked better, and you can't stand it,"_ a man raises a knife as me, and I dodge it, grabbing his wrist and shaking it slightly as it flies across the room, nailing a person in the shoulder. I knee the person in the side, and he crumples slightly as I kick the back of his leg.

Chuckling, I roll down my right glove to my wrist,to reveal my razor blades. Quickly stacking them between my right hand's fingers like Wolverine, I give a smirk to the boys.

 _"Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain,"_ I pluck a razor blade from between my fingers as a man approaches me, sleeves rolled up and fists ready to punch.

Honey, that's too obvious what I'm going to do! Quickly hopping up on the bar and swinging my leg back to kick the bartender in the face as he struggled to get up, the brute charged towards me.  
 _"and I bet you just can't keep up with, with these fashionistas, and,"_ I jump out at him, wrapping my legs around his neck as I swing my legs slightly, twisting me around and forward, completely snapping his neck.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Idiots, the cops would have heard the gunshots and are on their way now. I give it 20 minutes until they come.

Dodging the bullets as they hit the man I was currently spinning on in the legs, I hop off him, throwing the razor blade in the direction the shots came from. With a bit of a *magic* push, the blade completely pushed through the gun, hitting the man in the slide of his head. I looked around at the rest of the people, doing a mental count of everyone down.  
 _"Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign,"_ there's 8 out of 20 something down. Goodness, I must be a bit rusty!  
 _"I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh..."_ I flick my hand forward, sending the remaining blades at the gunman.

 _"Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears,"_ I twist my 4 rings (on my index and 4th finger), raising my fists.  
 _And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"_ A man rushes past me, fist aimed as I grab his arm, twisting it around as he runs into another man charging at me. 10/20.  
 _"Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,"_ I sing, taking the smoking cigarette from under my foot as I throw it at the table.  
 _"they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin,"_ while three men are distracted by the cigarette in the air, I do a jumping roundhouse kick in the heads of the three, knocking them down.

 _"I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it,"_ I pick up a chair, hurtling it across the room at a person attempting to stand up. Breaking a leg off the chair next to me, I hold it like a baseball bat.  
 _"Because you say so under your breath_  
 _You're reading lips "When did she get all confident?"_ I sing, hitting the 14th person out.

 _"Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_  
 _Never looked better, and you can't stand it!"_ I sing, pulling out the two guns from the inside of my dress, firing off bullets at two people at their arms and legs. When they crumble, I turn to the remaining 4 people attempting to escape. Spinning the guns around my index fingers, I hold both of my arms steady at the 4 remaining, looking at their pitiful, trembling forms.

 _"Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_  
 _I've never looked better, and you can't stand it!"_ I throw the one of guns at the backs of one of their heads, making one of them fall. Running over to the remaining 3, they swing a fist at me.

 _"Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_  
 _I've never looked better, and you can't stand it,"_ ducking under the fist, I run to the bar room corner.

 _"And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up,"_ the trio follow me as I push myself off the side of the wall  
 _I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch,"_ I shoot off a bullet when I was over the heads of the trio, hitting one of them in the skull as they crumple.

 _"And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up,"_ rolling back, I hold my gun up to the both of them. They raise their hands in surrender, and I give a small smirk.  
 _"I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch,"_ I finish off with two pulls of the trigger, as the remaining two people fall down.

Standing up fully, I examine the work of my damage, wiping away at my brow as I slide the guns back into my garters. Readjusting my gloves, I place my hands on my hips.

"Now how will I ever pull those lugs home?" I wonder aloud, as a slow applause begins. Did I not finish the job?

Turning my head in the direction of where the clapping sounded from and raising my fists to attack, as I watched two shadows emerge from a booth. My eyebrow twitched as Ciel and Sebastian stepped out, both wearing black fedoras and suits.

Damn, Sebastian looked good in a fedora. Ciel gave me a smirk as he pulled a gun out of his pocket, holding it steadily in my direction.

"We meet again, Miss Violet." Ciel states, and I look him up and down. "Pleasure to meet the male version of you."

Ciel rolls his eyes, looking around at the bodies. "5 are dead currently, and the others will be arrested, including your friends up there who are laced with Ketamine."

Looking towards Ciel, I cross my arms. "How do you know it's Ketamine?"

"You should know that," Sebastian stated as a devilish smirk danced upon his lips, "The young master placed it in there to see how you'd work, after all, you said at Chambers party that "I could handle the situation myself, though I wouldn't be as fast as this giant pole over here." So, we found out that you'd be performing tonight."

Damn it, they both had set me up to do this.

"You must have connections all over Chicago, including in this club that happens to be the enemies of the allies of the Outfit," I murmur, figuring out the explanation as I walked towards them over the bodies, "you planted the meeting information in your allies, who transferred it over to the Outfit, and the only way to sneak in would be as performers...but there's one thing missing."

"And what is that?" Ciel asked, and I looked at him in the eye. "How did you know I was a performer?"

"Iz was looking for you," he responded, "a 'girl with purple hair.' We asked who she was and he said 'a performer.' We did a little research and found out you're a singer at the Rose Room on Tuesday and Friday nights."

"So? That doesn't really answer why you still wanted me to do this," I state, and Sebastian withdraws a folder. "We are currently investigating a series of murders," Ciel says as Sebastian holds out a piece of paper from it, showing me a list of names. I see Violet and a bunch of others had been crossed off.

Another name perked my interest. The name 'Ivan Taylor' and 'Ivy Adams' had been written down, but not crossed off.

"Interesting, best of luck with that. I still need to lug my accompaniments bodies back to the Rose Room before the popo arrive, and since you caused this you're going to help," I state, stepping over the bodies as I made my way to the stage.

"Sebastian will take care of it, if you do one thing for us first," Ciel says, and I turn back to Ciel.

"What is that?"

"Show us your face," Ciel says, "without the mask."

He twirled the gun aimlessly, yet he still kept it in his hands.

I realized something at this time, and that is if I showed my face nothing would ever be the same again. An idiot would be able to tell I was Ivy with purple hair.

"Maybe later, there's got to be a secret exit for you two two get in undetected," I mutter to myself, walking towards the booth where they sat. Observing it, I notice how the salt shaker had a large spillage in front of it and that it was half empty. Arching a brow, I grasp the salt shaker and pull it down, spilling some salt in the process as the wall half-spun to reveal a hidden hallway.

"There we go, I guess I won't need your help after all." I walk over to the men, lugging Jess over my shoulder as I slowly walk to the hidden hallway.

Why are they so damn heavy?!

"You do realize we have a gun pointed at you," Ciel states, as I look back at him.

"I don't feel threatened. Now, help me out," I groan, "and the popo won't catch you."

"We're allied with the 'popo,' but we might not cover you," Ciel states boldly, as I plop Jess inside the hole, running my way over to get Arnold next.

"I get it, this might be funny to you," I state, a new idea in my head as I prop Arnold on a rolling table, followed by the other two, "but I'm just trying to make a living."

"As what, an assassin?" Ciel asks, looking forward in interest as I push the three boys on the table to the exit.

"As a performer, a friend asked me to do this for him. It was a piece of cake, to be honest," I state, picking Arnold off the table and placing him in the hole.

"So you regularly do this?" Ciel asks, seemingly astounded. "Not anymore, this was the first thing I've done for a few months. It's rather exciting, don't you think?" I ask, giving Ciel a large smile as I push the final two people into the hole.

"Look, we can help you out easily if you remove the mask. Is it that hard to do?" Sebastian says smoothly, and I shake my head. "It's a rather simply motion, removing a mask. But I'd rather not," I stick my tongue out, pushing the table aside as I quickly hop over to them, giving Ciel a quick pat on the shoulder.

"This was well planned on your part, and I applaud you for that. Best of luck with your investigation." I cheekily smile, grabbing the gun by its muzzle and plucking it from Ciel's hand, tossing it to Sebastian. Turning to Sebastian, I give him a scolding glare that could melt Satan.

"And you! How dare you give firearms to a toddler! I don't care if you have fedoras, look cool and are allied with the pigs, that's not a smart move," I state, standing on my tippie toes as I give Sebastian a quick slap.

I've always wanted to do that!

He looks back down at me, slightly annoyed, pissed, yet amused. Walking away from them, I hold out a quick wave, stepping over the bodies as I make my way back to the hole-in-the-wall.

"Good luck with your investigation!" I call out, as I grab the salt shaker and pull on it. With a slight rumble, the wall goes back up.

Sighing slightly I roll my eyes as they flash blue.

 _"Awaken,"_ I mumble, as a blue mist pours from my mouth and over the bodies of the four unconscious men. Slowly, they wake up, looking around in confusion.

"Did we do it?" Arnold asks, as I shrug. "You guys were all hit on the head after taking most of them out, so I knocked out the last two and dragged you back to this tunnel. Someone shot off a gun, so we gotta scurry."

As we all ran out of the tunnel, I wished I could have taken all the credit. That way, Iz would send me on more fun missions.

But, I think it'll be fun to let them doubt my skills. Just for now, at least.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 16th, 1925**

"Wowie! Did you read the newspaper, Ivy?" Dora asks, holding the newspaper in front of me.

 _Local Gang Caught Below Family's Butcher Shop!_

 _'20 men were found on Saturday evening in the basement of the local butcher shop Butch's by the police. 5 were dead, and 15 unconscious. The owner of Butch's was arrested for the knowledge of harboring this local gang and Speakeasy's under his shop. The police have not found the suspects of this crime, as it is impossible for it to be one man alone to complete this...'_

Alone? Man? Why can't it be just one woman!

 _'This leaves the public wondering if the person who has done this is an enemy or an ally. The gang that was found was the notorious Cracking Kings, known best for robbing banks, homes, killing enemies and dealing opium. While the public feels much safer now that the top pimps in the gang are gone, many fear who has the power to take out this gang, and who they'll take out next.'_

Ugh, what a typical 'murder' scene. And they were bad guys, so it doesn't count!

 _'The reward for finding the people responsible of this act is $1,000, so if you have any information regarding this case, please contact the local police department!'_

$1,000! Hell, I might turn myself in for this! After all, since a thousand dollars is equivalent to $13,000 in 2016! I can pay for my college tuition 3 times with that money!

"Isn't that exciting?" Dora asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I guess," I say, and Dora looks at me with big eyes.

"I bet it was that Chicago Outfit again, with their leader Iz being pretty tough and all," Dora whispers, as I flash back to Saturday night when I arrived back to the Rose Room with my accompaniments, remembering how Iz cried tears of joy to see we came back unharmed. He's an ugly crier...

"I bet he is pretty tough," I whisper back as we enter the gates, Rusty meeting us there.

We all headed to our separate classes, and the day begun like every other normal day.

* * *

 **Lunch**

"Say, Ivy, what do you do in your free time?" Ciel asked as we made our way to the outdoor area we usually eat in.

"I read, hang out with family, maybe see a good concert or two. Why do you ask?" I smoothly lie, as Ciel nods.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a, err...a date this Saturday night," he asks, cheeks tinting pink as I arch a brow.

What is he trying to do here? I know he finds me annoying, so why is he asking this?

"I don't know if I can, I'll check my schedule to see if I'm free," I remark as his eyebrow twitches slightly. I'm not really interested in going on a date with Ciel, besides, I have work Saturday night-

...

No wonder he wanted to know what I do! He's trying to narrow down who Violet is, and if I don't appear on Saturday night as Violet he'll know it's me! That's such an intrusion of privacy!

"Alright," he replies, "let me know when you can."

"Actually, if I remember now, I'm hanging out with my cousin all of Saturday, so I can't."

"Oh! Uh, don't worry about it. What's your cousin's name?" Ciel asked, slightly irked.

"His name is Ivan Taylor, he's around our age," I smirk as I notice a flicker of recognition in Ciel's eye. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, we met at, uh, the park! Yes, he was, uh, with his girlfriend-"

"Ivan Taylor has never had a girlfriend in his life. Ciel Phantomhive, how do you know him? Don't lie to me." I peer at him, trying to make him nervous.

Come on Ciel, spit it out! Tell me the dirty secret (which I already know about, but still!).

"Alright, I know him because he and I met at a party," Ciel sighs out, "I just have this image to uphold, I can't be seen as a party animal."

Fine Ciel, I'll accept this.

"Oh! I should have known! Ivan is such a party animal, don't worry about it," I laugh, lying through my teeth, "he's usually the booze man at the parties. Y'know, sneaking in the gin. But he get some cash off of it, so it's not too bad."

"Yes, I remember he was selling some booze at a party before," Ciel laughs, "he raked in some good cash."

I'm lying, dumbass! And so are you! Aghhhh!

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 21st, 1925**

"No school! I'm so happy, Natalie! We get to have our first Thanksgiving together!" I cheer, as we walked down to the Rose Room through the streets of Chicago.

"I am too. It's just gonna be you, Rob and I for Thanksgiving. Say, do you want to invite a friend? I know some folks merge two meals together," Natalie replies, and I shrug.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure Dora and Rusty are already merging their Thanksgiving, since Rusty's dad is always at work. But since they're kind of a thing, I don't want to intrude."

"What about that other fella, what's his name? Caleb?"

"You mean Ciel?" I sputter, face tinting pink and she nods. "Yeah! You always tell me how he follows you around like a lost puppy-"

"He asked me out on a date on Monday," I wailed as Natalie gasps. "No way!"

"Don't razz me!" I reply, before calming down. "I rejected it, of course, since I have work tonight."

"Y'could've canceled!" Natalie groans, as I shake my head. "That's not a possibility. I need to work, and that's final. Look, we're here."

Quickly ushering ourselves inside, we hang up our coats as Natalie practically flocks over to Rob to head to their make-out perch. Gross.

"Bunny!" Iz calls out, walking over to me from his booth. "How's my favorite singer?"

"Good, and must I remind you that I'm your _only_ singer?" I laugh, as Iz shrugs. "Still my favorite. I have a couple buddies I'd like you to meet, if y'don't mind."

"Of course not, a friend of yours is trustworthy," I reply, as Iz ushers me over to his booth, drawing back the curtain to reveal a couple of men I'm not particularly fond of at the moment.

Iz already knows I met these people as Ivan Taylor, this might be a form of insurance for him. I just wonder when Iz decided to align himself within the Phantomhive circle...and why he's introducing me to them.

"Violet, this Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis." Iz gestures to each of them in turn, as Ciel smirks at me. "It seems we've already met, Violet."

"It seems we have," I reply, as Iz slides into the booth and I follow suit. "So, what business do you have here?" I ask, as Iz glances over at me from the corner of his eye.

"It seems these men saw your performance last week and wanted to congratulate you for it. They approached me to tell me how _amazing_ it was," Iz responds through gritted teeth, and I arch a brow, looking at Ciel.

"I had no idea how you felt about my performance. Thank you for your critiques," I sarcastically teased, as Ciel kept his mask intact.

"No need. Of course, because of these actions witnessed, instead of reporting them to other outlets, we decided to approach Iz on them. He will be joining our inner circle to keep this mess a secret, unless other matters are to take place."

"Other matters? I ask, feeling guilty. If Sebastian and Ciel had never witnessed the event taking place, they wouldn't have blackmailed Iz into their circle, which is what they wanted all along.

"It seems that these men have convinced me to join their inner circle of...underground criminals, to provide information and receive benefits," Iz spits out, hate evident in his eyes. "And while I represent the Chicago Outfit, they wanted me to ask you to represent the Chicago Outfit, too."

Looking towards the two men, I force myself to not glare at them. "Thank you for your invitation, but I am afraid I must reject it."

"I see," Ciel responds, a smirk practically begging to form on his face. "Why so?"

"I am not apart of the Chicago Outfit, you see I am merely an employee. What I did the other day was a simple favor," I reply, "as I owe Iz a count of many favors."

"Then would you like to represent yourself as a free, individualistic party? You would gain many benefits if you choose to ally yourself with me, including paid benefits and protection," Ciel explains as I shake my head, standing up.

"Thank you one more for your offer, but I refuse to accept. I am not the type to be easily swayed by fancy words, nor am I the type to be part of an organization, such as yours." I give a nod of thanks, before lifting my favor. "If you are to ask me for a favor from time to time, I'd have no problem with doing so, as long as I'd be repaid later on."

"Alright, thank you for your time, Miss Violet," Ciel responds, eye with slight disappointment from rejection, but a larger anger was swelling in his eye. "We will be in touch."

Nodding back to him, I turn to the stage and begin my next set.

* * *

 **November 30th, 1925**

"Christmas break!" I squeal excitedly to Dora and Rusty as we made our way out of school's crowded halls. Apparently, during this time period Christmas break started early and lasted for a month and a half, before we returned for the school year once more. Summer break was two months, and Easter was 3 weeks.

This was an amazing thing, obviously!

"I'm so excited, my family and I are going up to New York for the whole break to see our cousins for Christmas!" Dora chatters excitedly, "I haven't seen them for 4 years now, we miss them dearly."

"What about you, Rusty?" I ask, turning towards him.

"My father and I are going over to Europe for 'vacation,' which will be him at business meetings and me at some hotel." Rusty rolls his eyes, as I laugh.

"Going to Europe doesn't sound too bad, I'll be in Chicago all of break," I sigh, "I might get a side job for a month. My guardian's wedding is coming up soon, so I want to be able to purchase them a nice gift."

"Ooh! Are you going to invite anyone to the wedding? Any, ahem, _special_ people in mind?" Dora waggled her eyebrows, and I laugh, a puff of misty air coming from my mouth. Chicago was awfully cold during this time of year, any time you exhaled exuded a dragon's breath, clouding the air. Snowflakes were drifting from the grey skies, which might later turn to a snow storm.

"Baloney! Besides, no one would want to come with a bearcat like me, I scare all the boys away. They're awfully scared of a girl who's in advanced classes and who doesn't agree with their point of view." I respond, rolling my eyes.

"Preach it, sister! All the girls in my Home Ec classes are afraid that guys will find them unattractive if they take harder courses, but I've decided to enroll in them next year. It'll be exciting!" She squeals, as I grin. "That's great, Dora! I can't wait to have classes with you!"

We soon parted as I made my way home, excited for a night off. Iz had been kind enough to give me the Christmas Break I deserve, so I won't work behind the bar but only do the singing gig on Tuesday and Friday, and everything else is all good.

"Ivy!" Natalie calls out, poking her head from behind the pillar. "Someone's on the phone for you!"

"Coming!" I reply, scuttering over to her, and she passes me the phone. Picking it up, I place it by my ear, twirling the cord around my finger. "Yes? Ivy Adams speaking."

"Hello, this is Ciel Phantomhive from school," Ciel answers, sounding rather awkward over the phone. Furrowing my brows, I glare in the distance, almost as if I was glaring directly at him. What does he want?

"Hey Ciel, what's up?" I ask, as he sighs.

"Would you like to accompany me to a gala event? I've been invited to see an early showing of Lady Windermere's Fan on the 7th, and I'm supposed to bring a date..."

Seems like I'm just an extra person he wants to come last minute as a necessity. Or use me as a cover to investigate something, possibly a clue for this case. "That's very kind of you, Ciel. What time is it at?"

"The movie is at 5:00 o'clock, shall I pick you up?" I'm trying not to break out in giggles, he sounds so robotic! I can practically feel him sweating from this side of the line!

"That would be lovely. I'll be looking forward to it, Ciel. Have a good evening," I curtly reply, and I can hear his sigh of relief from the other end.

"As of you, Ivy."

I hang up, running my fingers through my hair. Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into?!

* * *

 **December 7th, 1925, 4:15 PM**

"Are you sick again, Natalie?" I ask, bringing her a glass of water as she hung over the toilet's contents.

"I suppose so," she concludes, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, taking a large gulp of the water I had given you.

"This is the third time this week, and you don't feel too warm," I comment, placing the back of my hand against her forehead, feeling a light sheen of sweat.

"I'm going back to bed, you should get ready for your date soon," Natalie cooed, and I laugh. "It's no date, I feel like he's only inviting me for his own benefit."

"Whatever floats your boat!" She calls back, and I roll my eyes as she walks off. "Whatever floats your boat," I mimic, walking to my room and opening up my closet.

Pulling out a few scraps of fabric, I sit on the floor. It was much easier if I magicked up a dress from some cloth instead of air.

My eyes flushed a glowing blue, and the fabric in front of my mimicked this as it stretched long enough to form a dress. It soon turned golden, forming a heartline shape at the top with gold decals on the pale gold fabric. It had a fit shape with no sleeves, and at the top of my thighs it began to dip down into a point between my knees, flowing down to the floor with a sheer gold fabric. On the back the pattern had ran all the way down to the floor.

Putting the dress on, it fit like a glove. Giving myself a slight smokey eye, I wing my eyeliner slightly, before lining my waterline. Applying a bit of red lipstick to my lips, I smack my lips, looking in the mirror.

I look smoking hot! My eyes glow blue as my hair straightens slightly, readjusting to curve around the perfect places. Once done, I grab my purse and black kitten heels, walking to the door at exactly 4:59.

Just then, as the clock chimed 5:00, was a knock on my door. Opening it up, I see a handsomely dressed Ciel in a black tux with a white vest, black oxford shoes coating his feet and white gloves on his hand,

"You look, err, presentable," he compliments (?), a rosy tint swelling on his pale face.

"You look 'presentable' as well," I laugh, hearing the scuttering of feet behind me. Turning around, I see Natalie and Rob poking their head around the corner, before ducking behind the corner as they were spotted.

Face palming slightly, I roll my eyes. "Natalie, Rob, can you come out of hiding?" I ask, as Ciel arches a brow.

"I by no means wish to sound rude, but you refer to their parents by their first name?" He asks, and I shake my head. "They're not my parents, they're my guardians," I reply, as a flash of interest comes in his eyes. He most likely thinks my parents are dead, but in reality they aren't even born yet. They'll be born sometime in the next 50 years, in fact.

"Hello! We were just, oh, looking around our apartment to make sure it's clean!" Natalie tuts, holding hands with Rob as she dragged him out from the hiding place.

"So, young man, what's your name?" Rob asked, approaching Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive, pleasure to meet you," Ciel smiles, putting his hand forward to shake Rob's hand.

"Such a polite young man!" Natalie beamed as I rolled my eyes, Rob smiles a white smile, shaking Ciel's hand. "Rob Taylor, pleasure. You've got a strong handshake there, young man."

Ciel arched a brow in interest, "Thank you. If I may ask, are you possibly related to Ivan Taylor?" Damn it, he just wanted to confirm the cousin story!

"Yes, he is my nephew, do you possibly know him?" Rob asks, following the cousin story I had told them of.

"We are friends," he answers, a sly smile on his face that went unnoticed by my guardians.

"That's just dandy!" Natalie smiles, "Let's leave the lovebirds to the movie, okay sweetie?"

"Natalie! We aren't lovebirds," I groan as Ciel chuckles a real laugh. "I assure you, we don't have those relations yet."

YET?!

"Then what are your intentions with Ivy?" Rob asks, as I gag. "Rob..."

"No worries, Ivy," Ciel smiles at me, before turning to Rob. "We're going to the movie as friends."

"Alright, alright. Ivy, be back before sunrise!" Natalie says, waving us off as we leave the apartment.

"You have a late curfew," Ciel notes right after Rob slams the door on the both of us. "I do whatever I want, they both trust me." I shrug off, as we head outside and my jaw drops. "Is that a 1924 Oakland 6-54A?" I ask, looking at the blue car.

"Yes, you know your cars, then?" Ciel asked, holding open the door for me as I got in.

"Truthfully, not that well. Rob just rants about certain models all the time I pick up the name after a while," I laugh out, looking at the driver.

Snake?! I mean, I guess he was the chauffeur in the manga, so I don't suppose why he wouldn't be here, too...

"Snake, to the Uptown Theatre."

"Yes, says Webster."

"Webster?" I echo, as a boa constrictor peeks its head over the driver's companion seat.

"Snake! I told you to leave your snakes at home!" Ciel complains, looking over at me to expect to see a look of fear, but instead I had begun to laugh.

"Oh! This is so silly, Webster is such a cute boa constrictor. Is it named after Noah Webster?" I ask, looking at Snake's yellow eyes through the mirror.

"Yes, says Webster."

"That's absolutely brilliant," I reply, looking back at Ciel to see his shocked face. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Ciel corrects himself, and I give him a cheeky smile. "Good."

We soon arrived to the theater, and Snake held the door open for me as I stepped out, lightly pressing my hand on top of Snake's. I glided out of the carriage, turning around to see Ciel get out.

"Please behave appropriately, I have many important business partners here, and I would rather not have my image ruined," Ciel mutters, as I give a nod, a smile dotting my lips.

"I would never dream of that, Ciel. You know, just because I don't conform to the societal expectations doesn't mean I'm not well-mannered," I inform, straightening my back and holding my head high in a true posture. My back cracks lightly as Ciel arches a brow as we walk into the entrance.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Ciel asked as we exited the theater, entering the car. Sighing, I lean back into the fine leather of the car.

"The problem could have been avoided if Mrs. Erlynne revealed herself earlier, in my opinion. If I was in her position, I would tell my daughter first instead of the husband. Wouldn't you?" I ask, looking at Ciel from the side of my eye.

"I suppose so..." he mutters, and the car falls into a silence again.

"I would like to thank you for your eloquent behavior, by the way. Though we had minimal interaction with others during the movie, they all seemed pleased to meet you," Ciel states, the tips of his ears tinting pink.

"No problem." I smile just as my stomach growls. Ciel arches a thin navy blue brow, "Hungry?"

"I guess," I laugh, "I'll probably eat something when I get home."

"Why should the night end so early? It's only 9:00, and if I recall your guardians don't care when you arrive back," Ciel boldly remarks, and I blush in the dark of the car, the passing street light passing over the dimness of the car for a moment.

"Alright, where are you thinking about going?" I ask, another street lamp shining on Ciel's face for a split second, showing his smirk.

"Snake," he leaned forward, "take us to Montillery's."

Isn't that the fanciest restaurant in the city?

Snake turned to the left, veering down the street until we reached Montillery's. This time I opened the door for myself, popping out as I glanced through the dark window, seeing many outlines of people under the chandeliers.

"Seems as if it's completely busy," I note, "we don't have to-"

"Nonsense. Let's go." Ciel takes my hand, practically pulling me behind him as we enter the restaurant.

Looking at the hostess, she seemed completely tired, her straight bobbed hair frizzed at the ends. "How may I help you?" she asks, straightening her spine.

"Table for two."

"All of our tables are booked right now, do you possibly have a reservation?" She asks, barely glancing down at her book.

"No, but I am Ciel Phantomhive, there should always be room."

"Ciel, it's completely booked," I mutter, as Ciel ignores me, staring the lady dead in the eye. She shivers, before popping back her shoulders.

"There is no free openings until the 21st, please make a reservation in advanced, next time. Good day." She looks at him, and I try not to face palm as Ciel's fists tighten.

"May I speak with your mana-"

"Thank you for checking, we will be going now. Have a nice evening," I smile at the lady, who breathes a sigh of relief as I turn and leave, Ciel skittering behind me.

"What was that for? We could've had a seat!" He states matter-of-factly, and I roll my eyes.

"There was no space available, and she looked like she had a long day. Who knows? Maybe fate gave us a stroke of luck, maybe all the food there has...er, salmonella, or something," I muse as Ciel facepalms. Opening the door, I slide in, leaning against the cool leather.

Ciel slammed the door behind him, crossing his arms as his stomach growled. It's not _my_ fault he had insisted we not get popcorn!

"I know a place, if I may suggest. Snake, can you please head down to the Epillion road?" I ask, and he nods, before driving off, heading to the outskirts of the city.

"Where are we heading?" He asks, as I smile. "I know this place that's open all night, and it's on the edge of the city so it is perfect. Not many people are around at that time," I inform, as Ciel glowers out the window. In 10 minutes we had reached the dim restaurant, a few flickering streetlights hung over 'Auntie L's' as a boat tooted down the river.

"How come I've never heard of it, since it's by the river?" Ciel asked as I opened my door, sliding out. "It's too shallow over here for boats to safely boat, and my friend Dora was telling me her cousin's friend's brother teaches swim lessons in the river, right over there. After he'll head here and work for a few hours."

"That's an awfully confusing relation," Ciel admits and I laugh. "Yeah, regardless this place has some yummy food." I enter the diner. It had a long counter with checkerboard floors, the counter being super close to the door. Shifting to the side so the others can enter, I slide onto the barstool as Frank approached.

Frank is a member of Iz's gang, and he gathers intel here (since it is a popular gossip spot); who was also good pals with Rob. Frank met me a few times when Rob had him over for dinner, but he has no idea that I'm the performer Violet or Ivan. He just knows me as Ivy.

"Hello Frank, how are you doing today?" I ask, and he smiles, his left front tooth coated in silver that shines dully under the fluorescent lights of the diner.

"Just dandy," he answers, his gruff voice soft, "you're lookin' mighty fancy. What was the occasion?"

"Miss Ivy and I had went to a movie premiere tonight," Ciel answered for me, his revealed blue eye looking at Frank with an odd steely-touch.

"Aww, isn't that cute. Lil' Ivy has got herself a boyfriend," Frank coos as my cheeks flush pink. "No way in a million bajillion years! Err, no offense, Ciel," I admit, turning to Ciel who holds up a hand. "None taken."

"The usual?" Frank asks, turning around to the cooking-counter to get the ingredients. "Yeah. Ciel, want to get what I usually get?"

"Why not," Ciel sighs, as Frank smirks. "Alright, two Banana milkshakes comin' up!"

Frank began putting the stuff in a blender, giving a toothy grin to Ciel. "So, what's your name, lad?"

Frank pushed down on the blender, making a loud whirring noise as Ciel answered "Ciel Phantomhive."

Frank stopped pressing, examining the contents of the blender. "Sorry, didn't hear ya'. What is it?"

He pressed on it again, as Ciel inhaled, clearly annoyed. I stifled a giggle, Frank did this to mess with people from time to time. "Ciel Phantomhive," he answered louder, as Frank stopped.

"What was it?" He barely hid his grin while pouring the contents of the blender into two glasses.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel coldly states, and Frank's eyes widen in shock as he drops the empty blender in his hand, splattering banana milkshake droplets on the floor behind the counter.

"Frank, what happened?" I ask, and he nervously smiled at me, bending down to pick the blender back up.

"No worries, Ivy. The glass can get awfully sweaty, ya know?" He nervously laughs, grabbing two napkins and placing the milkshakes on top of each, passing the both of us the milkshake after topping it with whip

"Enjoy it, lovebirds. I'm going to the office to take care of taxes. Don't go too far!" He calls out, before entering the backroom as our cheeks tint pink.

"Ew!" We both gag, before practically washing down our banana milkshakes.

I wasn't an idiot, I could tell there was fear on Frank's face when Ciel mentioned his name. I know Ciel is a large figure in the underground, but I don't know how intense it was due to this seemingly not following the manga or the anime.

"Oh wow, a gramophone," I note, hoping to fill the awkward silence. "Those are pretty expensive, I know."

"I have 10 at home."

...wow Ciel, way to make me feel awkward. "I don't have one at my house, so for the wedding gift for Natalie and Rob I've been saving up to get them a personalized one..." I admit, standing up and walking to the gramophone, "I ordered it the other day. It has their wedding date, and their names on it where this little plate is."

Putting my finger on the cold metal plate on the main box, I smile softly. "They've done so much for me, and I feel as if I'll never be able to fully pay them back. I know we aren't the richest of folks, but one day I'd like to let them be able to retire early, so they don't have to worry about workin' anymore, and they can enjoy their lives. That's one of the reasons I work so hard...I want to be able to pay back the people who have helped me."

Ciel's footsteps troded towards me in the silence, and his cold hand was delicately placed on top of mine, almost reassuringly. He didn't say anything, we just stood there in silence. Without noticing, he had placed a vinyl on the gramophone, placing the needle on the record as soft music poured out, a song I didn't recognize at all.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, almost comically as I smile lightly. "You may."

I put my right hand in his left, putting my left on his shoulder as he puts his right hand on my waist. We awkwardly teetered, before I let go of his hand, placing both hands on his shoulders before pulling him in for a hug. He stiffened in my grip, hands hanging frozen behind my back.

"Thank you, for tonight. I had a wonderful time," I muttered, and he relaxed, putting his hands around my back.

"...you're welcome."

* * *

Ciel had taken me home, where he started talking with Natalie and Rob politely. I awkwardly stood in the background, waiting for Ciel to leave so I can go and shower.

"Oh, Ciel! You should come to our wedding on the 24th if you're free! Ivy doesn't have a date yet, and since she's a bridesmaid she needs a partner!" Natalie rants as my cheeks turn pink, and Ciel graciously smiles.

"I would love to attend, thank you." They talked for a few more minutes, before Ciel left and I turned to Natalie.

"I don't need a date for the wedding!"

"He seems like a nice, young man!" She croons, waggling her finger, "Not many boys are like him!"

Yeah, because not many boys have contracts with freaking demons!

"It'll be fine if you're going as friends, right?" Rob asks, looking at me pointedly, almost as if to say 'Don't mess with Natalie.' Sighing, realizing that I have lost the battle, I nod.

"Alright, Ciel can be my date for the wedding."

"Great!" Natalie claps, and I look at Ciel awkwardly. Could I possibly be thinking of him...more than friends?

His bright blue eye looked at me as he gave me a small smile. Looking aside at the ground, my cheeks tinted pink.

I don't know if I like him or not, but I feel like something is going to cause a large change soon.


	4. That Girl: White Wedding

**December 24th, 1925**

Just as we had all been planning for months, the wedding of the Taylors was to occur on this very night. The weather was perfect (maybe I had a spell, maybe I didn't) that had it snow lightly all day in a small part of Chicago where the chapel was, making it a truly magical white wedding. It was the type Natalie and Rob dreamed about, where the snow drifted lightly instead of torrenting down.

"Everything is going to be great!" I inform Natalie, entering her room where she was wearing a loose white dress in a V-neck shape, with white lace trimmings on the arms to serve as sleeves. She had a pearl choker, and her hair had been grown slightly (magically helped, once more) so it was in a loose curl around a pearl pin. Her shoes had been white, too, and her makeup was classy and elegant with red lipstick and a simple cat wing.

"Absolutely wonderful," her other bridesmaid, known as Jane, informs. Jane is Rob's sister, who had gotten to know Natalie quite well over the years. There was no maid-of-honor since we were the only bridesmaids, so we both had equally important roles. 'Officially,' Jane was the maid of honor, which I was fine with. Our bridesmaid dresses were to-the-knee dark red dresses, and our hair was properly curled tightly to our heads.

Jane picked up the laced veil, delicately clipping the long piece into Natalie's hair, before giving Natalie a large grin. "Perfect. You look beautiful."

Jane was a curvy woman who had dark brown hair that was pin-straight, a pair of garage cut bangs hovering over dark brown eyes and a wide nose with equally wide lips. She was tall, around 5'10", and could easily crush any man with the muscles she had from being an undercover bodyguard for Iz's gang.

We all took a picture, before heading into the car to take us to the chapel around 4:00 PM.

We stood in the entrance hall, and I decided to peer into the chapel. There was 3 rows filled on Rob's side, and 1 barely filled row on Natalie's side, and at the back section of both sections was multiple Chicago Outfit members. Iz wasn't among them, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning around, I see Iz, and I arch a brow. "Wow, Iz, you're looking mighty spiffy."

He was, his tan complexion in perfect unison with his black tuxedo. "You as well, Ivy. Are you a bridesmaid?"

I could tell he was trying hard not to refer to me by my stage name, which I was thankful for. "Yes I am, what of you?"

"I'm walkin' this pretty young lady down the aisle. Y'know, I always thought there was something going on under my nose at work with Rob and Natalie." Iz barked out a laugh, causing Natalie to flush.

"Iz!"

I smiled at the exchange, but I noticed the sad look pass through Natalie's face when he mentioned he was walking her down the aisle. I didn't really know of Natalie's past, she never brought it up, so I assumed she never wished to talk about it.

The door creaked open, and in entered Ciel, wearing a tuxedo with a red tie to match my dress. "Ivy," he greets with a nod, and I nod a reply. "Ciel, how are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Good."

Wow, Ciel, you're absolutely wonderful at conversations.

Soon, the piano melody started, and Rob's grandpa walked down the aisle, clinging to the usher like he was the last man on Earth before being deposited in the seat.

There was no grandparent from Natalie's side, and while both parents showed up for Rob, none showed up for Natalie. I could tell she was slightly upset, but she had brushed it aside.

Taking the poinsettias we had for bouquets, I held it in my left hand as Ciel outstretched his arm for mine to link in. Linking it, we faced the aisle, looking forward.

"Ready?" He mutters, and I nod, walking towards the alter.

It felt odd, walking in a marriage ceremony with Ciel. He seemed like he had always wanted nothing to do with me, yet here he is...

Something smells fishy.

Flashing a fake smile, we parted at the altar as I looked at a slightly-sweaty Rob. I could tell he was sweating because the church was hotter than Satan's armpit, I felt it, too. It could also be the wedding vibes, but also the temprature.

Jane entered with her husband, and once she stood to my left the church organ struck its chords, playing the traditional bridal music. The old benches creaked as everyone stood up, eager to catch a glance of the to-be Mrs. Taylor as she entered the church, clutching onto Iz like he was her lifeline.

But, her gaze was on Rob the entire time, and as was his gaze. It was overall an extremely romantic ordeal.

Once she got to the altar, she turned to Iz, who squeezed her hand lightly, before turning and sitting down. Determined, she stood up by the altar as Rob delicately removed the veil from her face, gazing into her blue eyes as if he had fallen in love all over again.

They held each others hand, squeezing each other's hand to comfort one another and themselves. The organ stopped, as the deacon smiled over his circular glasses, green eyes scanning the couple.

"Dearly beloved..."

* * *

"You may now kiss the-"

The crowd applauded as Rob immediately dipped Natalie into a deep kiss, with the Chicago Outfit's applause being the most rowdy. Grinning, I clap along as the couple exit the church, hopping into their car for the revenue for the reception. They were most likely sucking each other's faces off in the car, too.

Jane and her husband exited, while Ciel and I headed out, too. "We can take a car there with Iz," I offer, as Ciel shakes his head. "No, Snake can give us a ride there, too."

"Alright." I smile as Snake pulls up, and I enter the car. "Hello, Snake, how are you today?" I ask, crossing my legs as I buckle my seat belt.

"Good, says Bronte."

Ciel entered the car, causing an awkward silence. I haven't talked to him since the movies, and I have no idea why he had agreed to come. Sheer boredom? Or maybe another reason, but who knew.

Upon arrival at the recession, I politely excuse myself from Ciel, before heading into the side room where I had agreed to meet with Natalie. I had set to work on detaching the excess skirt fabric from the dress, making it a more sleek floor-length dress.

Grinning at Natalie, we both exit the side room, heading to the table. Ciel sat next to me, making polite conversation with me, but seemingly thinking about something else. I didn't want to say anything to ruin the wedding, but I was definitely going to telephone him later if I don't find out soon enough.

Dinner was served, according to the meal I had planned, and I smiled. The food was absolutely delicious, especially since I found a chef last minute. The menu was favorite 'fancy' foods of the pair, appetizers of raviolis, dinner of lasagna, and finally-

"Ooh! Apple crumble for dessert!" Natalie coos as the waiter takes off the lid of the silver tray, revealing plates of apple pies. My brows creased, this isn't what I discussed with the chef.

"Excuse me, Mr. Waiter, we didn't have apple crumble on the menu," I inform, as the gangly waiter's eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll have this returned to the kitchen right away."

"I'll come, too." I stand up, as Natalie places a hand on mine. "It was a simple mistake, don't worry, Ivy. It's no big deal."

"I'm not worrying, I'll just fix this, don't worry." I smile back at her, before stepping away, following the waiter into the kitchen.

He opened it up to reveal the chef I had hired, a French man who was extremely egotistical, yet intelligent. He had jet black hair swept back in the Valentino style, his honey-red eyes looking at my through circular specs perched upon a hooked nose.

"Excuse me, Mister Moreau, we did not agree on apple crumble for the menu," I inform, and he arches a thick, well plucked black brow.

"I have never cooked an apple crumble, here nor ever," he informs, plucking the tray from the waiter like it was a feather, and swiftly lifting the lid. His nose twitched, as he looked at the waiter.

"I will take care of this, you _fils de put!"_ He curses as the waiter scurries off. Sighing, the chef pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank god I had stopped him before he delivered it to anyone else."

"What do you mean?" I ask, as Mr. Moreau withdrew a fork, taking a bite off the pie. Disgust was evident on his face, as he cleared his throat.

"This apple crumble was poisoned."

My eyes widen, looking at the seemingly innocent crumble. Someone had clearly wanted the bride or groom dead, but who?

"But...how?"

"From the taste and smell, hydroflouric acid was injected into it." He takes a napkin, lightly dabbing the crumbs from his face, if there was any.

My eyes widen, "That's, like, a flesh eating acid! How are you calmly eating it without spitting it out?!"

"I have been trained to be a chef since I was a baby, I've built up small tolerances," he smoothly informs, peering over his glasses. "But I am deeply offended someone had put out this gross monstrosity posing as _my_ culinary masterpieces." He snuffled, crossing his arms in anger.

Still, it's hydroflouric acid! No one should be able to have a tolerance to that stuff!

"I don't know why someone would try to poison another person via apple crumble, though," I muse, thinking over the possibilities. I felt like the answer was just under my nose...come on, Ivy, think!

Alright, so Ciel has been acting aloof at the wedding, almost as if he's on edge about something. Since I don't know him well, the only thing I can assume is that he's on edge about a case, and with the fairytale case there hasn't been a new murder in almost a month...

Oh my god, the fairy tale murderer is here. And Natalie is the next target.

Okay, so what fairytale involves an apple? A poison apple, especially...

Snow White, duh! it involved a 'white' wedding, Natalie's parents don't show up so her evil 'stepmom' can be the poisoner...

So that means Natalie is the victim, and she might get murdered tonight if I don't do something.

"I've got to go," I announce, "if you are to bring our the dessert, personally bring it out to each table to make sure there are no mistakes."

"Shouldn't we report this to the police?" He asks, a faint smirk visible on his pale lips.

"No, the police won't be able to figure this out. Besides, if anything happens, half the room are members of a gang. We'll be fine," I inform as his eyes widen.

"What a crowd," he murmurs as I exit the room, spine straight.

"I apologize, everyone." I announce, all eyes turning towards me, "There has been a slipup in the kitchen, so it seems the dessert will be prepared after dancing."

The crowd mutters, as Natalie and Rob stand up, heading to the dance floor. The main singer hasn't arrived yet, which is fine with me. The regular gang band would be performing with him, so until that gets sorted out I'll fill in.

Besides, I'll have my eyes on Natalie and Rob in the meantime to make sure they're safe.

Eyeing Jessie, he nods at me as we head up to the small stage, and I clear my throat.

Natalie and Rob hold onto each other, ready to begin their first dance as a couple.

The guitar starts strumming, the bassist plucks a few chords as the drummer lightly taps.

(Play: Postmodern Jukebox: Beauty and the Beast Jazz Cover)

Humming the melody, I lean into the microphone as the couple starts swaying.

 _"Tale as old as time_  
 _True as it can be,"_ I softly sing, the couple doing a four-step waltz.  
 _"Barely even friends_  
 _Then somebody bends,_  
 _Unexpectedly,"_ the lovers eyes were on each other, seemingly lost in each other's eyes.

 _"Just a little change_  
 _Small to say the least_  
 _Both a little scared_  
 _Neither one prepared_  
 _Beauty and the Beast,"_ some people chuckle quietly at the phrasing of the couple, causing Rob and Natalie to share a small, cracked smile.

 _"Ever just the same,"_ my voice grew slightly louder.  
 _"Ever a surprise_  
 _Ever just as sure_

 _Ever as before,"_ my voice softened.  
 _"As the sun will rise."_

The trumpeteer played a little melody, as Jessie switched back to the piano from guitar. The couple swept across the floor in a waltz dance, smiling all the while.

 _"Tale as old as time_  
 _Tune as old as song,"_ my voice was soft, growing louder.  
 _"Bittersweet and strange_  
 _Finding you can change_  
 _Learning you were wrong,"_ my voice peaked, as I held out the words.

 _:Certain as the sun_  
 _Rising in the east_  
 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Song as old as rhyme_  
 _Beauty and the Beast,"_ I gesture to the couple once more.

 _"La da da da da,"_ I softly sing the melody, _"la da da da da...da da da da dah!"_

I hold the final note until the piano trills a melody, and when the couple finished their first dance the audience applauded loudly for them. The singer we had hired appeared, and I disappeared from the staging, reappearing in the crowd.

Couples had formed on the dance floor as I went to find Ciel so we can have at least one dance. But where was he? There was no single sliver of blue hair in sight...

Watching the back door close, my eyebrows furrow as I stood up from where I was, treading over to the door. No one had noticed I was leaving at all, since everyone was dancing.

"So, it was you all along, wasn't it?" Ciel's muffled voice says from outside, as I hide behind the wall, no one being able to see me. I wonder if Ciel was talking to me, how did he figure out I was out here?!

"What do you mean?" An older voice replied, seemingly calm for being accused. Crinkling my eyebrows in confusion, I stilled my breathing, realizing the cold air would show the puffs I blew out.

"We know you put out the apple crumble with the poison."

Was this...this the murderer?!

Poking my head around the corner, my jaw nearly dropped at the sight I saw. Mr. Moreau and Ciel's backs were to me, as they faced Natalie's elderly boss: Joan.

But...how would Joan be the murderer?

Snowflake clusters had peppered their suits as I tucked my head back in before I was spotted. Mr. Moreau...something was odd. If he had been able to consume hydrofluoric acid without dying, and had those honey-red eyes...he wasn't human.

And there was only one person I knew with those eyes, and it was the demon Sebastian Michaellis...damn it! I remember in the manga when Sebastian disguised himself, of course he wouldn't stop himself from disguising himself once more.

I need to be involved in this, I need to stop Joan from ruining the wedding! Though, I cannot believe she is the murderer...

Stepping out from behind the wall, I cross my arms, slightly because I'm mad, mostly because I'm cold. Treading forward, the snow crunched underneath my feet, turning all eyes toward me.

"Joan, is there an issue here," I coldly ask, and she shakes her head, hand clutching onto the cane as it shook. Her ruby red lips formed a smile, showing off yellowing teeth. "No, Ivy, I came out here for a smoke," she croaks, waggling a cigarette between her long, spindly skeletal fingers. Even without a cigarette, smoke puffed from her cracked lips due to the weather.

I snort, all tolerance for the elderly lady gone. "I highly doubt that, Miss Joan."

The smile fell off her lips, as she stood up straight, cracking her back as she stood at full height. "Ugh, I guess the jig is up. _Facti sunt!_ " she complains in a stronger, less raspy voice. Underneath her bangs, a green glow flashed as her short frizzy hair flowed out, growing a faint green as it did so. Her greying locks turned a healthy gold, curling around her waist, and her eyes were now visible as a bright green, glowing with malicious intent. Her fingernails shaded themselves black, shortening from their long velociraptor claws to deadly points. Her wrinkly skin smoothed to a porcelain, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, leaving a red smear across her face from the red lipstick. Giving us a pointed grin, her yellow teeth had become white. The buttons on her white-button up stretched, until the top two popped off to reveal a hefty pair of chi-chis, and her pencil skirt suddenly fit her figure much more. Adjusting the glamorous black hat on her head, a green feather suddenly sprung from it.

She's a witch...damn it! At least she has worded spells so I can expect what's to come...

"It seems I've been caught red-handed," she pouts, her raspy voice now replaced by one of a temptress, "am I going to be punished?" She playfully asks, as Ciel crosses his arms.

"We know you're the murderer, fess up, Joan." Ciel states, as I focus my glare on Joan, as she cackles.

"Well, since I've revealed myself, it'd be most appropriate if the demon revealed himself, too." She ignored Ciel's statement, looking directly at Moreau, who smirked, peeling off the fake face he wore, revealing Sebastian. Sebastian looked at me from the corner of his eye, expecting to see shock, but I wasn't shocked.

Now, I'm mad and want to fight this witch for ruining a lovely wedding.

"Why did you do it," I ask, "why do you want to kill Natalie."

"Natalie?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. "No, I want to kill _you."_

What? I mean, she tried to poison Natalie with the apple, Snow-White style!

"What do you mean," I demand, "tell me why!"

"Patience," she clucks, "you and I both know we have millenia to discuss this."

Does she...does she know about the Reaper's Curse?! The one that fated me to live forever until I can go back to my original time?

"Tell me!" I threaten, baring my teeth as she rolls her eyes. "Whatever, fine. You were fated to find out anyway. But first, I'd love to know how Sherlock Holmes and Watson figured it out," she sarcastically remarks, looking at Ciel and Sebastian.

"You were very flamboyant, it wasn't hard to find out once we got wind of your trail," Ciel informs, "especially when we looked into the books, which just happen to be at the library."

"Before the Cinderella-like murder took place, you just happened to read the Cinderella book," Sebastian starts, "which we would've overlooked, until I spoke with the parents. Most remembered you reading Little Briar Rose, a popular story. Others remembered The Juniper Tree, and fewer remembered Biancabella and the Snake. Regardless, you would spell out the type of murder before it was carried out."

"Well, I suppose its the suspense. After all, if you know its coming but not when, it'll surely leave you on the tips of your toes!" She giggles, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Any good book reader knows that!"

"Not only that, but we heard Natalie inviting you to the wedding. After looking into it, we found that her background could be linked to the next murder: Snow White." Ciel informs, as my eyebrows crease.

"What was Natalie's background," I question, as Joan cackles. "It was the perfect tragedy to lead up to it, of course! She was born a child to Agnes Alonso, the top Prima Ballerina of this century! Soon, Natalie's skills surpassed her mother's, and she was soon achieving all the leads!"

My jaw dropped slightly, before I closed it. Agnes Alonso was a beautiful prima ballerina from 1915-1930, until she died of a drug overdose. There was rumors her child was dead, but the police never found a body.

"Agnes soon turned jealous, and she had an 'accident' staged so her daughter, Natalie, would never dance again. An acquaintance of Natalie invited her to dinner, in hopes of pushing her in front of an automobile, but he was charmed by her and told her to escape New York, and head to the West. So, she headed to Chicago, but she couldn't stop dancing. Finding haven with a bunch of dwarves, the gang, she found her passion again."

That's why Natalie took me in under her wing, she must've not wanted me to been alone if I was escaping something. She wanted to help me, like she was helped...

"In the fairytale, the mother found her...but you were going to take the initiative to kill off Natalie." I glare at Joan as she laughs. "Right you are! Until, you came along. How odd that I've met one similar to me? Though Chicago is a vast city, it hardly holds any of us, and those are all weaklings who won't kill anyone."

My glare hardened even more as Ciel and Sebastian gave me a look, clearly confused. "Joan, what do you want from me."

"Why, I want to kill you! All those weaklings who serve under me, why, if they find out there's someone as strong as me, the power is split." She claps her hands together once, "So, it's in my best interest to kill you, then kill Natalie! After all, just sucking humans' souls now is dreadfully boring, all I need is a plot to liven it up."

She giggles, manic eyes practically burning green. "And that's what makes me strong! So tell me, Ivy, what is your source of strength?"

I'm silent, as Ciel looks at Sebastian, evidently confused. "What does she mean, Sebastian? Is she a demon?"

"No, she's a witch," he answers, looking at the soul-sucking witch, "some of their kind wish to extend their powers by feeding off the life source of humans. If they use up too much of this extended power, they'll have to feed again."

"I don't resort to such cheap tactics, Joan," I firmly answer, "I'm not a leech."

She gasps, "How dare you! Especially coming from someone your age, you're practically a fetus!"

"How old are you? 100?" I ask, as she flushes, waving her hand off. "Oh stop it, you're too kind. I'm turning 596 soon, to be exact."

Ciel's face showed shock as Sebastian's showed a slight anger, before it smoothed out. My brows furrow, "You should be dead."

"And as should you. You know, with your soul, I'll never have to feed again! I can just eat more and more as I wish, though it is not necessary," she smirks, pointed white teeth flashing, "maybe this wedding party can serve as my dessert."

"No one here deserves to die, except you," I point out, "everyone here is innocent!"

Well, except Ciel, who sold his soul to a demon.

"Are you sure about that?" she cocks her head, giving a pointed look to Ciel, "After all, he used you."

"What?" I ask, looking at Ciel. "What did you do?"

"I invited you to the movies to get myself an invitation to the wedding, after figuring out the murderess would have high chances of being here," he informs, slightly hesitant and barely meeting my eyes. My heart sank, as my lips parted, struggling to form words.

But I had nothing to say to Ciel. He had used me for personal gain when I thought he was seeking a friendship, he had used me to only help him catch the bitch in front of me!

But yet, I had seen it coming. Turning my parted lips into a smirk, a shadow cast over my eyes.

"I knew that, Ciel. I knew you had already found the murderer, and all I had to do was let you play out your part so she and I could have an encounter," I lie, watching his eye widen as Joan gasps. "Ooh! Plot twist!" She squeals.

"You see, Ciel, I knew all about you and your demon pet all along," I straighten my back, "and I found it extremely ironic that he served as a religious ed, teacher, too. I knew you were using me for your personal gain as the Executive's Watchdog, so I played into it perfectly, giving you an invitation, preparing to meet the murderer once you encountered them. I've always known what Joan was..."

I turn my gaze to her, giving her a deadly smile, "Scum like you makes me sick, and all I've wanted to do was wipe the floor with your ugly ass."

She gasps, "But, how? I disguised my aura all along!"

"Your aura still stinks like rotten flesh," I inform, forcing my aura into my eyes to see black flecks dancing in her glowing green aura. It really did smell like rotten flesh, which made me gag internally. "And it is time you join the dead."

"Sebastian! I order you to take care of Joan!" Ciel orders, whipping off his eyepatch to reveal the contract.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian's pupils narrow to a slit, and his eyes glow blood red as he launches himself towards Joan, who giggles.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun!" She laughs out, muttering words under her breath as Sebastian is thrown back, writhing in place.

"Ah, chains made of Angel souls, I'm so glad I chose not to devour those and save those for later." She takes her hat off, tossing it aside into the snow. Angel souls are extremely rare material, and once cultivated you can summon them at will to make into a potion, weapon, or eat.

If Sebastian can't fight the witch, maybe I can if I'm on the same power level. Rolling my eyes, I take off my pumps, throwing them aside.

"Your battle is with me, now," I answer, looking at Ciel. "Take your demon and go, or else I promise to make you pay."

He nods, calmly sauntering over to his demon. Whipping my head back around, I crack my back as my hair floats up around me. "And I don't need just magic to beat you."

Pressing the balls of my feet back into the snow, I launch myself forward, eyes blazing blue as I grab her by the collar of her stupid button up shirt, throwing her into the ground. She fell backwards onto the snow, before rolling up onto her feet. Muttering something under her breath, her eyes glow a bright emerald green as her hands ignite into green flames.

Giving me a wicked grin, she aims her hands at me as large, green fireballs shoot off at me. Holding my hand up, the fireballs turn blue, shooting back at her.

"Is that all you've got?" I ask, as she puts up a green shield, evaporating the balls.

"Ha! No-" I run towards her, kneeing her in the stomach as she's thrown upward. Jumping up, I balance myself above her, before bringing my foot down into her gut, putting an excessive amount of aura in my foot to make it more powerful as we're thrown back into the Earth.

I land on top of her, pushing her into the ground as the cement cracks around us. She spits out blood, eyes completely green now as my body is thrown off her into the wall, pummeling me into the cement.

"I guess I should get serious now," she muses aloud, "I'm not going to let a fetus beat me."

Coughing out a bit of blood, I smirk. "I'm not going to let a senior citizen bet me, either."

Her eyebrows furrow, as she snarls, her pointy teeth looking like daggers now. "I'm going to kill you, bitch!"

"Kill me, you say?" I ask, feeling as if a bubble was in my chest, before I burst out laughing. "That's hilarious! So many enemies have promised that to me," I step off the wall, practically peeling myself off. "But y'know what?"

A dark blue flog swirled around me, looking like a barrier, "It usually doesn't end well for them." I whisper, barely loud enough for her to hear as she shakes.

"Apparate!" I shout, as the fog wraps around her and I, teleporting us to a field 3 miles from the reception area. It was a beautiful field that was covered in snow, but during the summer Natalie had taken me to see the lavender that bloomed there.

We will see that lavender again, surely. I promise to take her back here next summer, so now I'll have to live up to that promise and not die.

"Fight me seriously, now! I haven't had excitement like this in a year!" I cackle, as she moves her arms, her claws extending as she launches toward me. Calmly stepping aside, she rolled into the snow as I quickly apparated myself behind her, kicking her 5 feet away.

She coughed more dark red blood onto the snow, the droplets bouncing off. She looked at me, wincing, wobbly standing up.

"I know you chose tonight to feed on Natalie, since you barely have any power left. This is what you began as, as a witch, am I right?" I ask, as she runs toward me again, but I punch her back.

"You never tried to grow as a witch, turning to the faster option. If I remember correctly, you're almost 600? During the Black Plague, you must've used that opportunity to feed on as many souls as possible. No wonder you have to feed so often to maintain your power source, you're so used to always being sustained."

Her eyes glowed green as the wounds on her body healed, and she stood up strongly again. "Of course I remember that, it was like a buffet."

"I know that the demon you just met had caused the Black Plague, too," I chuckle as her eyes widen. "Malphas," she whispers, and I smile.

"Oh yes, and we both know that old demons can't be held by Angel Souls, don't we, Sebastian?" I ask, looking behind Joan to see the demon himself, looking unscathed.

"Certainly, Miss Ivy," he informs, a deadly smirk on his face as Joan steps back, falling backwards into the snow. "B-but how? I-I th-thought I-I had ch-chained you!"

"With measly Angel Souls?" He asks, a pointed smirk dancing upon his lips as a darkness grew around him, black feathers floating down onto the snow, before disintegrating as they hit the snow. "You have clearly not learned in 600 years."

"Only low level demons can be held by Angel Souls." I step forward, looking at Joan as she trembled in the snow, as I tower my face over hers, "And it just so happens that you have a demon who's been pissed off at you for about 600 years. Why so, Malphas?" I ask, looking at Sebastian in intrigue. He smirks, licking his lips.

"She stole souls that belonged to me and were under my contract, and _ate them._ " he growls, and I give a friendly smile to Joan. "Well, there you have it! I'll leave him to finish this one up, Joan."

"P-please, n-no!" She shouts as I step away, turning my back to a hungry demon looming over Joan, black feathers floating ominously around him, contrasting with the stark white snow. "I'll do anything, anything!"

That was the last thing she said, as the atmosphere suddenly became more chilling.

A few moments passed, before Sebastian said "It is done."

Turning back around, I look at a happily-smiling closed-eyed Sebastian, standing beside a pile of white ash as it blew away in the wind.

"Satisfied?" I ask, as he opened his red slitted eyes, glowing in the dark of the night as he licked his lips. "Very. Shall we return to the wedding, now?"

"Yes," I reply, my eyes glowing blue once more as all blood stains on my dress disappear, shoes reappear on my feet and my hair returns to its original position.

"Before we return, Ivy, how did you know my name and the history Joan and I shared?" He asked as I trudge towards him through the snow.

"Easy, she gave away her age and I saw an angry look on your face. I suppose the both of you had some history. Besides, the black feathers gave away your name, and how powerful you are."

He smirked, "Afraid?"

"Not really, you seem to be collared, currently. Besides, she crossed you, and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon," I answer, and he chuckled deeply.

"You seem to be a powerful witch with raw potential, I'll hand that to you."

"You're too kind," I laugh out, as Sebastian extends a hand towards me, and I take it, and with a slight breeze and a swarm of darkness we were standing where we were 10 minutes previously. Ciel stood there, crossing his arms, evidently bored.

"So, you're a-"

My eyes flash blue as a cloud of blue smoke surrounds Ciel's head, instantly knocking him out. Sebastian in a flash held a butter knife to my throat, and I arch a brow.

"After the touching moment we shared? Trust me, I have no qualms with you nor your food, but I would like to alter his memories, if I may."

Sebastian arched a thin raven brow, "How so?"

The cool steel was still at my throat, and I shoved all the fear that was trying to edge out of my gut down. "I want to make him forget me being a witch. I'll alter his memory so it was just a crazy woman who loved carrying out the plotline, and you defeat her easily. I was never there, and he would think I'd never know anything. After you 'defeat' her, Ciel will remember himself coming inside and telling me he has a stomach ache, then the two of you will leave."

Sebastian nods, removing the butter knife from my throat as I kneel down by Ciel's forehead, drawing out dark blue whisps of his memory. I alter each one, before shoving them back into his forehead.

"He's all yours, and he'll sleep through the night." I stand back, allowing Sebastian to pick him up.

"Did you really know all along that the young master was just using you?" He asks, and I nod. "I had a feeling he wanted something, but I never knew it was to get the murderess. I'm actually kind of glad he did, though. He called her out, and we finished it."

"And what of your cousin, Ivan Taylor? Did he know of my position?" He asks, and I fight to hide a smirk. So, he still believed that Ivan and Violet were separate beings from me, he must've been weakened from not eating in a while to not see that we all shared the same aura.

"He knew you were the teacher and the butler, but not a demon. He's a normal person," I answer, as Sebastian nods, throwing Ciel over his shoulder as he pulls out an envelope from his coat pocket.

"This is your share of the reward money for catching the murderess, I believe you'll find a handsome amount in there." He smirks, practically tempting me with it.

"Hush money? Who would I tell?" I ask, laughing slightly.

"If you won't take it as a reward, take it as the Phantomhive gift to your guardians' wedding." He finalizes, "My young lord has plenty."

Nodding, I take the envelope, slipping it into a hidden pocket of my dress. "What now? Are you and Ciel returning to your regular perch?" I ask, as Sebastian nods. "We aren't returning to the school when break is finished."

"Alright, pal, I'll see you around, then. I have a feeling this isn't the last time we meet." I smile, sticking my hand forward to shake it.

Sebastian arches a brow, before taking his free hand and shaking it. "It's 'Mr. Michaelis' to you, Miss Ivy."

Laughing, I withdraw my hand and he does, too. "I'll never see you as the teacher type, I hope we can be friends in the future when we meet again."

"Friends?" He asks, clearly surprised. "You do realize you are speaking to a demon."

"And you also realize you are speaking to a witch. We are both odd fellows, don't you agree?" I ask, and he smiled a soft, real smile.

Oh wow, I feel as if I have achieved something!

"I suppose so. Until next, time, Ivy Adams."

With that, he disappeared into a flurry of jet black feathers, Ciel in his arms.

"Oh, so it was you who discovered the lady snatching the souls?" A voice asked from behind me, and I whipped my head around to see I'm face-to-chest with a man. Looking up, I see a cheeky smile looking down on me.

"Hello," I greet, backing up as I look at Ronald Knox, "I don't believe we've met."

"Eh? But you served me at the bar a few months ago, the cutie with the mask," he flirts, and the smile drops off my face. Drats! I didn't get to wipe his memory!

Oh well, it's not like he couldn't figure out my name anyway. After all, I'm probably listed in Joan's cause of death...

"Oh, I remember, you're Ronald Knox, right?" I ask, and he grins, flashing me a load of white teeth. "Yep! And you're beautiful, right?"

Rolling my eyes at his pick up line, a metallic sliding noise jets up from my left and I move my head aside at the perfect moment a pair of garden clippers hit Ronald instead of me. Looking at the owner of the tool, I see none other than William Spears.

Joan was killed a few miles from here, so what were these two doing out here?

"Uh, hello?" I greet, as William pulls back his hedge tool, pushing up his glasses. "Greetings, I am William Spears. And I have a proposition for you," he flat-out tells me, and I arch a brow.

"What is it?" I ask, and he reaches in his coat, withdrawing a business card.

"My superior was watching your fight with Joan, and supernatural entities like her have been plaguing large cities, such as Chicago, for a long time. Most don't get more than 3 victims before being caught, but others, like Joan, have been getting an extreme amount of victims, 30 or more. Since we cannot catch all of these at the same time, nor put out the forces to control them, we would like to employ your help." William states, and I cross my arms.

"What would I do?"

"You'd work part-time when required to do so. Your main goal would be to seek and destroy the entity, unless told otherwise. These aren't humans, but entities that can destroy souls or alter them." William narrates, and I begin to think.

I have so many part time jobs, but I can stop working at the bar now that I've payed off my debt for getting me into school and for next year, too. All my money that I earn as a singer will most likely go to paying rent, groceries or any activities I want, so working when I get called in doesn't sound to bad.

"How often does this happen?" I ask, and Ronald thinks. "At least once a week, no more than 5 times. There's travelling involved though, so you can see the sights! Maybe I can take you on a date sometime after-"

William stopped Ronald by thwacking him on the back of the head with the garden clippers. "How much would I be paid?" I ask, as William smirked, pushing up his glasses.

"500 dollars a week."

I nearly choked, 500 dollars a week! That's not a lot in modern days, but in the 1920s the average pay a week was 25 dollars, and a bit over $7,000 a year! I'll be living good, providing for my family, and be able to get into a good college!

"It's a deal!" I nod vigorously, as William passes me a card. "We'll be in touch, then," he pushes his glasses up with the clippers once more, before he and Ronald Knox walk away.

Smiling to myself, I pocket the card next to the envelope. I was certainly banking it tonight!

Walking back into the reception, no one had noticed Ciel, Joan, nor my disappearance. Frowning slightly, I wonder how I'll explain to Natalie that Joan was ash now.

Maybe I can tell her that Joan retired with her grandchildren in Arkansas?

Soon, the reception ended, and we waved Natalie and Rob off in a car on the way to an airport, on their way to Hawaii (tickets and trip courtesy of the Chicago Outfit. Iz is such a sweetheart!)

Apparating home into the kitchen, I crack my back with a long yawn, reaching into my pocket and withdrawing the card and the envelope. Trudging into my room, I turn on the light and nearly scream at what I saw.

There was a black box sitting on my bed, a red bow on the top, about as wide as a pizza box. Who the hell got into my room, and what's in the gift?!

Checking the house for murderers in the shower, closet, under the bed and cupboards, I had deducted there was no in here except for me. So...who had left this in my room, and how?

Shuffling over to my bed, I slowly lift the cover off the box and drop it beside me, shocked at what I saw.

It was...it was the record from Frank's diner. The one that Ciel and I had danced to. A small note was attached to it, and I lifted it up.

 _'Sorry I went home early tonight, I wasn't feeling too swell. My parents are getting re-stationed, so I'm leaving once Winter break is over. I hope we can see each other again sometime soon. Sincerely, Ciel Phantomhive'_

I felt water pool up in my eyes, before I hastily wipe it away. This liar was only saying this because I put fake memories in his head! He doesn't care if he sees me again, he used me!

Picking up the lid I hastily shove it back on the box top, before throwing the box under my bed. I don't want to see him in the next year or I swear to whatever gods there are that I will punch him!

Hastily changing into my pajamas, I climb under the covers and quickly fall asleep, eager to evade thinking about the night's occurrences.

* * *

 **February 15th, 1926**

True to Sebastian and Ciel's words, the duo didn't return to school after winter break, and they were soon forgotten. The only one who had really cared to remember was me, it seemed. But, I had also had banished the thoughts of the two from my head. Wherever the two were, trouble soon ensued.

Maybe I'll seek them out when I no longer have to worry about school work, but for now my main goal is to complete a normal school. Though I miss St. Samael's, it's too late for me to apply. Though I had already learned every skill available to learn, I miss the thrills of missions

So I guess that's why I sat here in the Shinigami (merged) Dispatch Society of Britain and America. I had dressed to impress, wearing a long black pencil skirt, a white button down, and a black blazer. Red pumps adorned my feet, and all the purple had been erased from my hair, and it was pulled into a tight ponytail, an explosion of small curls coming from the top. Some curls had fallen out, and were promptly tucked behind my ear. My nails were painted a purple, though. I'll always carry a small amount of that color on me.

"Miss Ivy Adams," the secretary called out, and I pulled myself from my thoughts. "Uh, yes?" I ask, standing up as the secretary gestured to an open door, which William Spears stood under.

"Mr. Spears is ready to see you now."

Walking towards William, my heels click-clacked on the floor's marble tiles as I made my way to the shinigami. He promptly turned his back to me, "Follow."

I followed him into an interview office (more like an interrogation room) as I sat in the cool chair in front of William.

"So, you've finally decided to work for SDS?" He asks, pulling out a manilla folder from a drawer.

"Yes, I have." I nod, and he arches a brow, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. It seems his hedge clippers were nowhere in sight, so the middle finger would do.

"Well, we need to know your real name first. Ivy Adams isn't it, correct?" He asks, and I hesitantly nod. I don't believe I should tell William about the Shinigami's curse, I had been warned not to tell their past lives about it.

"It's Taylor Taylor," I mumble, as Will looked at me, a 'really bitch' look on his face. "Do you jest?"

"Afraid not, I think it was a spelling error on the birth certificate. I go by Ivy, which is my middle name, and when I came to Chicago I took my ex-boyfriend's last name, so it'd be harder to find me," I explain, partly telling the truth. The other reason was so I wouldn't cause any time bubbles, but William doesn't need to know that.

"If you were told you could focus on one kind of species, which would you focus on?" William asks, as I mull over my options.

"I would honestly do whatever species I was told to do, or the one that's been causing the most damage at the time. Things always change, and a certain race can be doing more damage at one time than another time."

"Well, you practically have the job in hand already. Most of the other witches we would've employed are more partial to a certain race, but you seem to be completely neutral." Will opens the manilla folder, withdrawing paperwork.

"What do you mean?" I ask, as William pushes up his glasses once more as they slid down the bridge of his nose.

"Witches are one of the only completely neutral species, next to Shinigamis. Throughout history, few chose to side with a certain race, while most remained neutral, as a witch's favor can easily win a war. But that trend seems to be fading. From others we interviewed, they seemed to want to want to focus on one species, for personal reasons. We need someone who can do what they're told," he flat-out informs. It sounds kind of controlling when he says 'do what they're told,' but that's true for any job.

"Basically, you want me to eradicate whoever you tell me to," I deadpan summarize, and he nods. "Correct. We will be offering you an 18 month contract, which would finish right before you enter your college years. We can extend your contract from there, if you so choose."

"Alright, I'll sign it." I take the pen he offered, as I skim over the contract. Pretty basic, stuff, nothing standing out. Flipping to the next page, I read it over when something stops me.

"Would I have to fill out a Shinigami log?" I ask, and he nods. "You would have to upon terminating the enemy, but it is just a simple stamp in the records to say it is completed. It's not that complicated, and your first few times we'll have someone training you."

"Alright." I continue reading, before signing my name. "Well, congratulations," Will stands up, and I stand up, too. We shake hands, and I turn to leave, before turning around.

"Will, is there anyone else doing this, too?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yes, but she's doing it on her own will over in Britain. She's been doing it for almost 75 years, now, under the former Queen's name. When offered a paid version for it, she says she's doing it for the crown, so it doesn't really matter if she accepts or not."

"Wow, so she's not under the SDS?"

"Correct. She holds the Underground title of 'The Queen's Owl,' and she's quite fearsome, she's able to quell any enemy."

"What's her name?" I ask, and he pushes up his glasses, the lenses flaring in the cool light of the room. "Conall Taylor."

That name...it sounds awfully familiar.

 _"Yeah, my grandma can't come, she's running a farm up in England," Rob sighs, as Natalie and I were writing wedding invitations._

 _"Oh, Conall? She's such a sweetheart, though," Natalie replies. "Conall?" I ask, and Rob nods. "Yeah, my dad said he remembered her doing magic tricks and that's why he became a scientist."  
_

 _"That's not related at all!" Natalie laughs, lightly pushing Rob._

So, was she really a witch, then? And if I'm related slightly to Rob and Natalie, does that make Conall a great-great-great grandmother?

"Alright, I hope to meet her one day, then. Goodbye, Will, thank you for your time."

Taking the pen in my hand, I sign the date. before adding my signature.

 ** _~Taylor I. Taylor_**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Ivy Adams' extended adventures will return soon, when I have a chance to write more, that is.**

 **As a general update, my classes this year are much more complicated, so my stories may not be updated for a while. I'll be putting out two new stories later this year, but updates will be lengthened/smaller chapters.**

 **I plan on officially ending the Vines and Roses fanfiction soon for closure, and I will be updating the HxH one within a few months. Due to the Rewritten fanfiction being up-to-date with the current manga, a new filler chapter for that will be out soon (which is actually relevant to the storyline, yes.)**

 **The two newest stories (with desc) are...**

 **+An OPM fanfic+**

-When Gina is chosen to defend the entire fate of humanity from Hell's forces, she struggles to become the person that everyone expects the #1 Hero to be: Flawless, perfect, kind, generous, and caring.

 **+A Kamigami no Asobi fanfic+**

-Margo just wants a normal school life until forced to move again, but ends up being taken to a school with problematic...gods?! Follow Margo as she discovers the deep secrets these gods hold.

 **Both animes are AMAZING and currently both are only one season, so you should definitely check them out!**

 **~TheMangoYeti**


	5. That Girl: Graduation

"Once more a large congratulations to the graduating class of 1927 of De La Malle!" The principal's voice boomed over the garden of people, stirring an eruption of applause, especially from a certain area in the back where Iz and almost the entirety of the gang sat. Natalie and Rob sat by them, cradling a twin in each arm. One was named Eleanor, the other Peter.

Turns out that all the cleaning closets Rob and Natalie had ducked into weren't all that clean. Looking at Rusty and Dora next to me, I gave them a wide grin.

"This is it, huh?" I muse, as Dora bobs her short head of hair up and down, jittering her leg in a nervous excitement. "I know, it's so weird, especially since we've all only met a couple years ago."

"I'm not looking forward to taking care of parts of my Dad's company this summer until college starts, though," Rusty crosses his arms, blowing away at a loose strand of hair.

"Well, his lovely secretary will take care of all the kinks," Dora pats the top of his hand lightly, causing him to flush slightly. Dora was a mathematical genius, able to solve complicated equations in mere seconds in her calculator-like brain, so I highly doubt she'll be doing aimless paperwork for long. "I'm still ever so grateful your family-"

"Ahem, the company," Rusty coughs into his hand, causing Dora to wave it off. "That's right, the company, is paying for my college."

"It's instead of a paycheck, and the company has plenty of money to spare, believe me. We also had plenty of money for Ivy to join us," Rusty gave me a pointed glare, and I awkwardly smiled, "but she rejected. We could've been the three musketeers at North Park!"

"I really appreciate the offer, I do," I wave off as we all stand up, exiting the rows of chairs to begin a large group photo on the stage, "but I'm going elsewhere for college outside of Illinois."

"Oh, and what is that again?" Rusty asks as we all get up on the stage, packing together like a bunch of sardines in a can so all 59 of us could fit inside the photograph. Flashing a large smile at the camera, I speak through gritted teeth "Flemingwyth."

The camera went off with Rusty's confused face, and we took one more photo before the class photos were done. Rusty's mother, Dora's parents and Natalie and Rob came over and took a trio photo of us all, then one of Dora and I; and Rusty and I.

"But, what are you doing this summer? You can probably stop by sometime by the factory or the offices, depending where we are," Rusty informs as we hop into the car he had provided. All three of us planned on going to a dinner after graduation, then see a movie or do something out in the town.

"I'm travelling the country again, but leaving more often," I answer, telling only half the truth. Since I have only a few months left under my contract with the Shinigami Dispatch and have regained a peaceful balance in Illinois and surrounding states, sometimes I'd take a couple days or so off school to travel the country and take care of minor issues. Last summer I was down in Texas a lot, there was a huge werewolf incident there that spanned the last couple weeks of July, bleeding into August.

I had formerly resigned as a singer at the Rose Room after June last year, since I was to work more on the Shinigami Dispatch. I still go to the Rose Room every night though to do homework after school and talk with the members, occasionally tending to the bar when necessary. Iz sent me to infiltrate and disguise in other gangs before to collect information, but other than that I did nothing else. Iz was 23 this year to my 17, and I may have developed a small...crush on him over the years. However, I am sure he only views me as a little sister, so I never acted upon this liking.

After my contract expires at the end of August I will be signing another contract with the Shinigami Dispatch to be on call for whenever needed at my new school in Maine called Flemingwyth. A forgettable name for a forgettable school, it serves as a mixed Catholic college on the outside view and as an assassination college within. I had went up to my old/future school, St Samael's, last summer, and instead of enrolling there I had gotten the application for Flemingwyth. It was like the 'big sister' version of St. Samael's with only half of its applicants making it in, and all of them ended up being future bodyguards, spies, or in high positions within society. Though the school was to train people to be overground members of society, all students did Underground training techniques that would be wiped clean from their record under Flemingwyth's powerful influence.

Don't get me wrong, I loved going to a normal school. The times I had with Dora and Rusty I hold near and dear to my heart, but a peaceful life isn't the one for me. I missed the chaos and the unexpected that occurred in my old life. Though I experienced the thrill and rush of working at the Shinigami Division and capturing and disposing of rogue supernatural entities, I longed to get back into the harsh gruel of training.

My life was too normal, I had gotten used to it once more, and I had become too comfortable. Though it was truly irksome, the only time I felt truly on my toes was back in 1925 when Ciel and Sebastian were around. They made me wonder what was to happen next, and it was a delightful experience, though I have a large, burning black hole in my heart full of anger and disappointment at Ciel's actions.

I was just a pawn for him on his damn checkerboard, and he had won that game of chess. Of course, I erased his memories of me being involved in the case as Ivy Adams and the slaying of that old hag, but he probably has long forgotten or buried the memories of Ivan and Violet.

After all, they're no longer of use to him. Whenever that manga updated with new characters to whatever arc, they never spoke of what occurred _after_ they had their time in the spotlight.

By now, Ciel is either 6 feet under or still is holding a dog leash to Sebastian. I'm sure when his contract expires that Sebastian is going to ravage his soul like a squirrel fallen to a dog's trap.

"We are still on for that road trip to California, right?" Dora asks as a faint smirk falls on my lips. In 3 days time we were all driving down to California for a week, and I had saved up my vacation days for 2 weeks for the surprise of me purchasing tickets to Hawai'i. We'd take a plane down to Lanai, then after a week there we'd head over to Maui for another week. I had saved up all the excess cash from my jobs and extra-things I've done for Iz for us to do this trip instead of me apparating them there, which would save us a lot of money but wouldn't save me from all the witchy-questions they'd have. Their parents already know about it, so they didn't make any plans in that time, but it's a secret from the both of them.

* * *

 **5 days later**

"No way!" Dora gasps as I lift up the seat of the car, revealing the extra suitcases.

"Yes way, we're heading to Lanai on the 4:30 flight, so we have 30 minutes to get to the terminal, so hurry up!" I pass them the suitcases, as Rusty quickly locks the car. "I never suspected the traffic would be this bad!"

Giggling to ourselves, we all ran towards the terminal and barely made it on the flight to Lanai, but before we knew it our toes were in the sandy beaches.

For the next few days we explored the island, diving into tropical waters and experiencing the non-touristy culture of Lanai, then we headed over to Maui.

"Miss, there's a phone call for you," the beach bartender says as I take a sip of the pineapple liquor. "Alright, one moment." Standing up, I glance over my shoulder to see Dora and Rusty holding hands on the beach, as a faint smile drifts onto my face. I'm glad I could do this for my friends as one last final hurrah. Snapping my head back, I walk towards the phone, holding the receiver to my ear.

"Hello, Ivy Adams speaking."

"Ivy, we need your help, and we know it's your vacation but only you can do it since it is technically out of our territory, but they refuse to ask for help-"

"What is it, Keanu?" I ask, hoping for his endless blabber to stop. Keanu was one of the reapers in my division who told me where to go and what to take care of. He always had lengthy explanations, so I often had to shut him up quickly. He had those sharp green eyes behind circular glasses, a sharp jawline and cinnamon colored skin complimenting his reddish-dark mop of hair. He had resembled the fictional character of James Potter in a way, but I would've been way more attracted to Keanu if he didn't talk so damn much, making me near deaf with his endless chatter. I hear him deeply inhale on the other side of the line through his nose.

"In Japan, there has been a demon wandering the streets. It isn't one I believe you've met before, but he is under contract of a boy from the United States. The demon has been set to kill influential members of Japanese society, and though we tried to go over and stop it the Japanese won't allow us to. Though the Pearl Harbor events are yet to occur, they are not impressed with the paperwork they've had to begin."

Shuddering to myself, I shake my head. This was one reason I was eager to have my break, as shinigamis only viewed humanity as a commodity. A product. Fill out the paperwork for a human and it seals their fate, yet to shinigamis it's just another day at work.

"What's the point?"

"The boy has some kind of grudge against the Japanese government, and wants their people to slowly suffer while all the government officials die and chaos descend upon the government. Since Japan has a small shinigami division they don't know how to deal with it, but they don't want help, so this is a solo mission: remove the demon from Japan."

"Should I kill it?"

"If necessary, but though it cannot break its master's orders try to offer it something much more tantalizing. I have paperwork that can be given to you about potential souls that already have the proper work filled out for a demon contract, so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle."

Yet another reason: they have done this before. I had to kill a demon personally once and it's terribly difficult, but I still hate trading souls for it. A mass murderer wanted to kill off his whole family tree, including anyone who was a cousin. To prevent a female demon named Emikina from doing so (because she had planned to consume their souls and get drunk off power, eventually ravaging a town as she had done so in the past) I had traded her 30 souls from a prison in Canada where murderous insane men lay. It required lots of paperwork but I don't know if it was worth it or not.

I had to bring in people who had nothing related to the case, and they were slaughtered. If this demon was powerful enough to kill multiple Japanese government officials without being caught, then I had no idea what else he was capable of.

"But I'm on vacation!"

"You're the only person who can do it!"

I really need to milk this one, then.

"If I do it, what do I get?"

"A bonus of 100 dollars each week until the contract expires-"

"Deal."

"There's a ticket already for you in your bag, then. Goodluck-"

"Pervert!"

I was only met with a null dial tone as I hastily put the phone back into place. Groaning to myself, I turn my glance over to see Dora and Rusty, cuddling on a hammock.

Oh, how I hated to ruin this vacation for the both of them. I'll just give them the tickets and tell them I have to leave for a business trip.

Trudging over to the two lovers, I clear my throat awkwardly as they turn around. Rusty smooths back his mussed hair, adjusting his glasses as Dora flushes.

It was obvious what the two had been doing.

"Now that you two are done putting each other's tongues in one another's throats," I cough out as Dora's face turns even redder, as well as Rusty's.

"No need to be so...ugh!" Dora cries, unable to lie. Rusty and I laugh as I tuck a curly strand that had come loose behind my ear.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I just had a business call. I will have to leave early, but the both of you can continue enjoying your vacation."

"What?" Rusty asks as Dora's face scrunches.

"That's so unfair towards you! Didn't you apply for time off?"

I nod as Dora crosses her arms defiantly. "Then you shouldn't be involved!"

"I'm the only one able to do it," I let out a low sigh. "I'd rather not be involved with it, but I'll be paid $100 each week as a raise until my contract expires."

Their eyes widen as Dora gasps. "Well, I'd do it, if I were you. But! You planned this vacation for us, and we can't let you suffer alone!"

"Huh?" Rusty and I ask, as Dora gives a large grin.

"We are coming with you!"

"We are?" Rusty responds as Dora nods.

"So, where are we going? Back to Chicago? California?" Dora asks as I shake my head.

" _We_ aren't going anywhere. I'm not allowing the lot of you to come. It's far too dangerous," I warn as Rusty chuckles, pushing up his glasses.

"We'll just follow behind you, I suppose. You can either bring us along with you, or else we'll trail behind aimlessly."

"Yes! Exactly! And isn't that more dangerous?" Dora asks as I groan, throwing my hands up.

"Fine! Both of you can come!"

Dora whoops in excitement as Rusty smiles slightly.

"So, where are we going?" Dora asks, looking excited.

"Japan."

"What?" Dora and Rusty drawl out, as Rusty's brows furrow.

"I didn't know you can speak Japanese."

"I can," I respond, literally meaning that. I _can_ just use a spell to understand and speak Japanese, and I'll be good to go.

"Then we won't need to hire a translator," Rusty muses as Dora fist pumps.

"We can sight see! And get sushi! And-"

"Calm down there. I'll be doing business, so the two of you will be sight seeing alone."

Dora's face twitches slightly into a frown. "But, why?"

"That's literally the only reason I'm going to Japan, I'd rather stay on the islands, here with you guys."

"Me as well-" Rusty starts as Dora squeezes his hand, effectively shutting him up.

"Well, when do we leave?" Dora asks, as I shrug. "Soon, I have the ticket put into my suitcase."

With that, our trio went upstairs and retrieved our things. The ticket said I was to leave that night, so when I boarded the flight, Rusty and Dora bought tickets as well. However, they were both in first class.

I sat with my thumbs twiddling on my lap as I glanced out the window, as we were about to take off. How dangerous is it for me to bring them along? I can always dump them on some tourist group and pray for the best, but then they might get into their own troubles. If I leave them trapped in the hotel room, then they're more likely to sneak out and get in danger.

An idea struck my head, before I nearly face palmed. That'll delay the flight, and thus increase the time range that more murders can occur.

However, I suppose I must risk it.

Looking behind me on the airplane, my eyes scanned over who might be a target. Aha! There! An old woman with crazy hair! Her mouth was open as she snored loudly, making the couple next to her look uncomfortable.

Inhaling through my nose, I muttered a spell as her eyes burst open, glowing bright blue. She slowly stood out of her seat, beginning to wave her arms back and forth.

"There's a bomb on the plane!" She shouts as I mouth the words, as gasps sound around the cabin.

"Bomb?" Someone questions as I let out a shriek to amplify the situation.

"We're all going to die!" I cry out, as sheer panic erupted in the plane. Immediately, everyone's shaking hands went to undo their seatbelts as stewardesses attempted to throw open the exits of the plane. People tumbled out of the plane, all eager to get as far away as possible. Releasing my control over the woman as she was ushered off the plane, I grabbed my carry on as I shuffled out among the faceless masses.

"Wow! That was crazy!" Dora exclaims as she rushes up to me, eyes alight with excitement. Rusty shuffled forward, looking awfully scared.

"I'd rather not experience that ever again-" Rusty groans out as I cross my arms.

"It must be fate not to go on this trip," I mutter sadly, casting my eyes downward.

"Hey, why don't we all just take a flight to Nevada?" Rusty suggests, as Dora nods.

"Oh! I heard they have fun gambling things there!" Dora responds, as she looks towards me. "How about it? Just cancel!"

I give a smile and a nod as Dora pumps her fist. "How exciting! We can always get our car back after we're done gambling."

"Alright, baby," Rusty sighs out as I fight to hide a sly smirk. Rusty, Dora and I purchase tickets for a flight to Las Vegas as boarding begins.

Apparently, bomb threats didn't really shake this airport. I feel my eyes flash blue as my zipper of my suitcase zips undone. Due to us purchasing tickets last minute, we were boarding last.

Right about at the time when we were to board, my bag 'accidentally' knocked over, spilling out all of my clothes.

"Oh no!" I shout, as Dora and Rusty rush to help me.

"It's fine, board, I'll be on in a minute-" I shoo them off as Dora gives me a strange look. "We can help-"

"Let's go, Dora, putting away clothes won't delay her for this flight," Rusty laughs, not wanting to put away lady clothes. Dora casts aside a sad look towards me as she and Rusty board the plane.

"Last call for the Las Vegas flight!" The stewardess chimes, looking at me.

"I'm not going," I respond, zipping up my bag. "I was just here to see them off."

Her brows knitted with worry, but she nods. "Alright, then." Soon, the men carried away the ladder to the plane as the door shut. The two wouldn't see me walk away based off where we purchased the tickets, and they'll probably be deeply angered with me...

But this is better than putting them in danger.


End file.
